Needle and Thread
by Flamekat
Summary: Cat and Robbie. Together. Broken. Together. Notice a pattern? They've already stitched up they're relationship several times...will the thread that keeps them together hold? Or will Cat's baby push them apart? (Previously called Cat and Robbie)
1. Arguments

_**Authors Note- I decided to post a multi-chapter story on the Victorious pairing Cabbie because it's the cutest pairing ever! **_

_**I was going to do a short cute fluffy one but I decided to make it longer! Review and give me your thoughts on this.**_

Arguments

"How was I meant to know?" Cat shrieked at Robbie.

"Well if you paid attention to all the times I hinted at you instead of thinking about damn unicorns who don't exist, maybe you might have picked up on it!" Robbie yelled back at the hysterical red-head.

"You're so mean to me!"

"It's hard not to be when you take offense from everything I say!"

The two-some were so engrossed in their argument neither of them noticed the enitre hallway staring at them.

Highly amused by the argument Jade walked up to them "Hey!" she yelled in Robbie's ear, smirking as he flinched.

Cat turned around, "Hey Jade!" she jumped up and down excitedly

"So I'm really enjoying this free entertainment, wait, is it free or is it one of those pay per view things?" she smirked again evily whilst Cat looked confused.

"So whats going on with you guys anyway?" Jade continued.

Cat opened her mouth to speak, flinching as Robbie took a step away from her.

"Well me and Robbie were just-" She was cut-off.

"I don't care" Jade interrupted.

"But you just asked-"

" Bye" The black- haired, scissor-loving girl walked away.

Cat turned back to Robbie, smiles gone, "You're so mean to me!" she shrieked again.

Robbie sighed, he didn't like being mean to Cat but it was really bemusing when she didn't pick up on all the hints he gave her about how he felt about her.

"Umm hey guys...watcha doing?" Tori asked innocently.

"Tori!" Cat gave a little bounce of excitement, she took her by the sleeve,"I need to talk to you" she sounded half-frightened, she glanced at Robbie guiltily.

He avoided her gaze, staring at the floor.

Cat pulled Tori into the janitors cupboard and pulling the heavy door closed behind them, with much effort.

Rex stared at Robbie, "Well Cat seems like she feels the same way" the puppet sneered.

"Shut up Rex" Robbie replied glumly.

"No I'm serious, she seems crazy about you!" he carried on, ignoring Robbie.

"Do you have any _helpful_ advice?" Robbie sighed, running his hand through afro in a worried fashion.

"You could move to England" Rex suggested hopefully.

" How does that solve my problem?"

"It solves _my _problem" Rex pointed out.

"What problem?"

" The 'Robbie is so annoying and whiny save my butt from him now' Problem" Rex sassed.

Frustrated, Robbie shoved Rex in his locker and dumped a pile of books on him.

"Ow!" Rex complained, biting Robbie's hand.

Robbie slammed the door, giving a longing glance at the janitors closet where Cat had gone before walking off.

**- In the Janitor's Closet-**

"Cat is this really necessary?" Tori asked.

Cat nodded, "Tori? Do you think Robbie made it obvious that he likes me?"

Tori raised an eyebrow, "Is this what you two have been arguing about for ages?" she asked with great interest.

Cat nodded again, her dark eyes sad, "He keeps getting mad, when I don't get the hints..." she sniffed, her eyes filled with tears.

She looked up at Tori, a pitiful expression on her face, "Did everyone notice apart from me? Am I that dumb?"

Ignoring the dumb comment, Tori decided to be truthful, "Robbie made it really obvious" she told the red-headed girl, immediately feeling guilty when a tear rolled down Cat's cheek.

"He did?" she asked innocently.

Cat felt terrible, she hadn't been able to pick up on what her best-friend was feeling and everyone else had, usually it was the other way round.

"Yeah. He seriously did." Tori replied, "Think about it Cat, the cut-outs, asking you to the prome and annoying you the whole night just to in the hope you may change your mind"

Cat looked at the floor, "He said I was a liar...he didn't believe me about Toug..."

Tori smiled at her sympathetically, "He's done a bunch of other things to, just go talk to him" she persuaded.

Cat looked confused, "Talk to who?"

Tori mentally slapped her, "Robbie you idiot" then she remembered that she was talking to Cat, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Cat looked upset and then suddenly burst out laughing, "Purple panda's!" she giggled, "That doesn't happen in nature!" she walked out giggling, leaving Tori feeling extremely confused.

**- In Sikowitz's Class-**

Cat and Tori walked into class, Cat still giggling and Tori still looking confused.

"What's going on?" Tori asked,"Why are you all staring at the wall?"

"They could be having a staring contest" Cat suggested.

Tori turned to face her, "With the wall?"

"Well one time my brother-"

"I really don't want to know"

"Hey Robbie? What's going on?" Cat prodded him hopefully.

"Sikowitz is trying to run through the wall" Robbie answered, hesitantly looking at her.

Cat smiled, "Yay Robbie's not being mean any more!"

Tori stared at Robbie, "Wait did you just say Sikowitz was going to run through the wall?"

Cat stared at Robbie in awe, "We can do that? she asked in wonder.

"No. Don't try it." Robbie told her hastily.

Jade, who was apparently listening in leaned over to join the conversation. "Don't listen to him Cat" she said wickedly, "Of course we can run through walls" she stared at her as if waiting for her to do it.

Thankfully Cat caught on she was lying and took a step towards Robbie and away from Jade.

Suddenly Sikowitz leapt through the window and charged head-on at the wall, his bald head banged against it and he comically fell backwards and tumbled to Beck's feet.

Beck stared down at him, "What exactly was the point of that?"

Sikowitz stared at him, "I can't remember..." he rubbed his head, "I can't really remember much to be honest"

"Neither could my brother when the doctor hit him over the head with a hammer" Cat piped up.

Robbie and Tori gave her a wierd look, Cat shrugged, "None of the sleeping pills would work and he decided to become a cannibal."

Now the whole class was staring at her.

"He tried to eat the doctor's leg" she added.

She bent down and pulled a stuffed giraffe out her bag , shoving him in Robbie's face, "His name is Mister Longneck" she told him.

Robbie just smiled and nodded, it was hard to think of something to say in ' Cat ' situations like this.

The bell went suddenly, "Class dismissed" Sikowitz gasped.

The whole class ran out as soon as he said this.

"Wait! Will someone take me to the nurse's office?" he asked the empty room.

"Clearly not..." he muttered. He spotted something in the corner of the room, he dragged himself over to it.

"Could it be?" he asked himself in wonder, "Yes! A coconut!"

Two students suddenly walked in to find Sikowitz sprawled on the floor, drinking a coconut. "The milk gives me visions!" he yelled.

**-At the lunch table-**

" You guys really need to sort out your problems" Andre said, casting a glance at Robbie and Cat who were sitting opposite each-other.

"I don't have problems!" Cat shrieked, she throttled Andre, whacking him with Mister Longneck, "You're so mean to me!"

"I mean the arguing problem" Andre told her, rubbing his head where Cat had hit him.

"Oh... sorry Andre"

"S'okay Lil' Red"

Cat looked up from trying to feed Mister Longneck grapes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Robbie sighed, "You're little and you've got red hair?" he suggested, Andre nodded.

"Let Andre speak!" Cat sounded more angry than she ever had before.

Robbie said nothing.

"Bye." Cat got up, tears forming her eyes and ran off somewhere.

Everyone stared at Robbie, "I didn't do anything!" he protested.

Jade got out her scissors, Beck put his hand over them, "Jade put the scissors away"

"No."

"Put them away"

"Spoilsport..."

She looked annoyed at having to put her scissors away, "I wouldn't have stabbed Robbie very hard..." she muttered, "Just enough to cause him a great deal of pain"

"Aren't you and Cat supposedly best friends?" Andre asked casually.

"We were..." Robbie replied sadly. "I don't think we're friends anymore..."

"Then quit being mean to her!" Jade snarled at him furiously.

"She over-reacts to everything I say!" Robbie protested.

"Yeah! That girl is out of control" Rex agreed.

His friends stared at him.

"I'm going, I'm going" he sighed.

**Okay! There's the first chapter, review and tell me what you think! I'm going to have more Robbie and Cat in the next chapter so ummm...stay alive for the next chapter!**


	2. Apologies

**Here it is! Chapter Two! **

Apologies

"Cat? Where are you?" Robbie scanned the area, "She's not here..." he sighed.

"She probably smelt you coming a mile away" Rex said cruelly.

"I don't smell!" Robbie protested.

He heard a sniff coming from in between the bins, "Cat?" he said softly.

He pulled the two bins apart and there was Cat. Crying into Mister Longneck, she didn't look up when he sat beside her.

"You never used to be mean to me" She sniffled quietly.

"That's where I come in!" Rex yelled, "Fancy hanging with me and my Northridge Girls tonight?" he unsucessfully flirted.

"You're a wierd..." she told him.

Rex pushed his face up against hers, "Hey pretty thing!"

"Rex your not helping" Robbie told his wooden friend.

"Come on Robbie, I'm meant to be meeting the Northridge Girls now" Rex complained.

"The girl isn't interested in you, let her go" Rex tried to persuade him.

"Bye Rex" Robbie said and shoved the puppet in his bag.

Robbie and Cat sat in silence but then out of the blue, Cat randomly laughed.

Her laugh was contagious.

Robbie broke into a smile, "What's so funny?" he asked her curiously.

Cat thought for a moment, crossing her eyes in concentration.

Robbie smiled again at her expression.

" I can't remember" she said after a lot of thought.

"Oh."

The mood was serious again.

"Robbie?"

"Cat?"

The petite girl laughed and then returned to her stony expression again, "Sorry" she told him very quietly. So even he could barely hear her.

"What for?" Robbie could barely get out the words.

He was completely mesmirised by her, her eyes were two different shades of brown, mingled together. He'd never noticed that before.

She stared at him, nervously twirling a strand of crimson hair round her little finger, "Not realising" she whispered guitily.

Robbie didn't reply, he just wanted to sit next to her forever as her cinnamon smell completely inprisoned him in her clutches.

She anxiously waved her hand in front of his face, "Robbie are you okay?" she asked anxiously, leaning over and staring him in the eyes.

"Aaaarrrrgghhhh!" Robbie snapped back to reality to find hazel orbs staring him in the face.

Cat laughed, her whole face lighting up, the argument forgotten, "I freaked you out!" she yelled triumphantly,

"Y-yeah" Robbie admitted shakily.

Cat opened her mouth to say something else.

He only just noticed.

Cat Valentine was here.

She was sitting on his lap.

The bell went, Robbie hurridely got up, knocking Cat on the floor in a panic.

Cat looked at him, shocked as she fell on the ground with a bump.

Her face crumpled.

Robbie looked alarmed, "Sorry Cat, I completely forgot you were there for a moment" he gave her a goofy grin. Praying there wouldn't be another argument.

He held out his hand to help her up,she stared at it motionlessly.

"Cat?" he asked nervously.

She pulled his hand making him topple over and land next to her on the ground.

"We're even now!" she giggled, brushing mud off his face.

She got up, still laughing, picking up Mister Longneck too.

She waited for Robbie to pick himself up.

"Yay! We're friends again!" she squealed happily, throwing her arms around Robbie's neck and hesitantly stretched up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on!" she pulled him by the hand to their next class.

**-At Robbie's House-**

Cat kissed me...on the cheek but still...

That moment is replayed over and over in my mind, she jumps up, hugs me and kisses me on the cheek.

"She meant it in a friendly way" Rex told Robbie in a disheartening tone.

"How would you know?" he asked Rex in a kind of dreamy voice.

"I may be wood and nails rather than flesh and blood but I can tell that the girl is not into you" Rex sneered.

"Cat meant it in a friendly way, she certainly didn't think anything of it" Rex continued.

"No eye contact, no hopeul smile you got nothing!"

"How would you know the difference?" Robbie argued back.

"When Northridge Girls walk away in disgust its because they're ashamed that they're not hot enough for a dude like me" Rex sighed.

"But when Cat kissed you she was more thinking, this Robbie guy is so gross and lame, I feel so sorry for him because he's the biggest nerd in the school " Rex mocked in a his own high pitched version of Cat's voice.

Robbie threw Rex on his bed and sighed miserably.

He shouldn't think anything of it...

Without warning his pearphone vibrated.

He leaned over and looked at it.

It was Cat.

**(Itallic is Cat and Bold is Robbie)**

_Hi Robbie!_

**Hey Cat.**

_What u doing?_

**Texting u**

_Oh yeah, I forgot 4 a moment_

**Did u want something?**

_Yep_

**U gonna tell me what u want?**

_Yep_

**Well?**

_I love unicorns! They're so fluffy and cute!_

**Was that it?**

_No._

**Cat r u gonna tell me?**

_Can u come over and help me?_

**What do u need help with?**

_Homework_

**K coming over**

_Kay Robbie, do u like unicorns?_

**C u soon Cat**

_Oh..kay bye!_

"What was that about?" Rex asked.

"We're going to Cat's" Robbie told him.

His phone vibrated again. Robbie checked it.

"Who is it?" Rex asked nosily

"Cat"

"What did she say?"

"I'm begging you, leave Rex at home"

"I never liked that chick"

"You hit on her everyday"

"Do I?"

**- At Cat's Apartment-**

"Yay Robbie!" Cat jumped up and down as he walked up to the door.

He rung the door bell, Cat bounded up to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked mischeviously.

"Robbie"

"Hey Robbie!"

"Umm.. hey Cat!"

"Hey Robbie!"

"Hey Cat!"

"Hey Robbie!"

"Cat can you open the door?"

"Password!" Cat demanded.

"Unicorn?" Robbie guessed.

"You cheated!" she accused, laughing at the same time.

"How can I cheat?"

"You read my mind!"

" Umm...okay"

Robbie waited for a moment, the door stayed closed.

"Cat please let me in now"

"Oh sorry I forgot"

She opened the door, "Hi Robbie!" she yelled happily, jumping on him and trapping him by winding her small body round his.

"Ha! Got you!"

"So are we just going to stay on the doormat for the rest of the day?" Robbie asked her, he couldn't help laughing.

"We could if you want!" Catt suggested brightly.

Robbie tried to get up, but failed miserably.

Cat stayed coiled around his waist for a moment and then reluctantly got off.

Robbie got up, pulling Cat up too.

"What homework do you need help with?"

"Huh?"

"You asked me to come over and help you with homework?"

"Did I?"

Cat's face was thoughtful for a moment as she went over everything she said in the last day, they could be there a while thinking about it.

Her face suddenly lit up, "I remember now! I need help writing a script!"

Robbie looked confused, "But your good at writing scripts! They're unique!"

Cat looked downcast, "Sikowitz banned me from writing about unicorns, candy, cartoons or Gerald the giraffe who learns to love so I'm stuck now..."

"Gerald the giraffe?" Robbie repeated in disbelief, "How do you come up with such random ideas Cat?"

Cat's mood changed without warning, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was a compliment"

"Oh..."

Cat face lit up again.

"Hey! One time my brother-"

"Where is your brother?" Robbie interrupted her nervously, looking around.

"He's at the mental hospital"

"You could write your script based on him!" Robbie suggested, "Like a comedy?"

Cat was thoughtful for a moment, "Or it could be really scary with a pyscho brother who craves killing people..." Cat suggested, she looked at Robbie, "What do you think?"

"I think you spend to much time with Jade"

Cat giggled, "You're scared of Jade aren't you?"

"Who isn't?"

"No I mean she really freaks you out"

"You could see it like that" Robbie replied defensively.

"Hee-hee" Cat laughed, she prodded Robbie's arm, "Wimpy Robbie"

She stopped laughing and looked up incase she'd offended him, "Robbie I didn't mean any harm... I was joking..." she sounded really scared now.

Her face was onlya couple of centimetres away from his, all he would have to do is lean in...

But he was Robbie.

And Robbie didn't have guts.

"I know you were" he reassured her.

Cat was still not moving, still staring at him.

"What?" Robbie met her gaze.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked brushing his cheeks with one hand.

Cat shook her head an sighed dissapointedly, staring at the floor.

"Shall we right the script then?" Robbie asked, they needed to get rid of the silence.

Cat didn't look up, "Kay" she agreed.

She pulled him by the cuff of his sleeve, up the stairs and into her room.

"I'll get paper" she told him brightly, skipping out of her room.

Cat's room is like an alien planet.

Planet Cute and Cuddly or Planet Fluffy and Pink.

Everything was just so...Cat.

If the aliens from this planet starred in a movie it would probably be called Attack of the Killer Unicorns.

The walls were pink, the carpet was white. There are lots of posters of horses and unicorns plastered on walls.

And five hundred or so toys huddled together on her bed, he sat down on the edge of her bed, a toy teddy squeaked in pain, making him jump.

He went and sat on a pink swivel chair instead.

"Hey Robbie I'm back!" Cat bounced over to me, I moved over on the seat, she sat on the edge of it.

"I brought cookies!" she announced excitedly, "I made them earlier!" she put a plate of cookies on the table and gave us both a sheet of paper.

"So have you got any ideas so far?" Robbie asked her.

An extremely long time after that question they managed to finish the script.

"But why don't you like uncicorns?" Cat whined.

"They're not my thing"

"I know...you like smart stuff like quantum physics..."

"Big word for you" He smiled and then realised, "Wait Cat, not like that-"

"Not offended" Cat reassured him.

"Good"

That was the wierd thing with Cat, usually you'd compliment her and she'd be offended, you try to insult her and she doesn't catch on.

It wasn't awkward with Cat, despite all this, she hadn't brought up the subject of our argument at all. Maybe...hopefully she'd forgotten.

"Hey Robbie?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing I just felt like speaking"

"Oh"

**That's the end of Chappie Two! I've already got the third chapter ready and maybe tommorow the fourth, possibly sooner.**

**Remember to review!**


	3. Assumptions

**Well the last chapter was a bit awkward, but has Robbie got it all wrong?**

Assumptions

"Robbie!" Cat yelled charging at him.

"Hey Cat!" Robbie greeted her nervously as she leapt at him, no better than an un-trained puppy.

Tori looked estatic, "Are you two together now?" she cooed.

Robbie pulled out of Cat's fierce hug for a moment, "No." he replied, he looked a bit dissapointed at this.

Cat hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary though and proceeded to harmlessly say, "I have a date tonight so no sorry!" she said brightly.

She smiled at Robbie and Tori and then skipped off to quiz people on the likes and dislikes of unicorns.

"She's completely clueless..." Tori sighed, "We need to get you two together!"

"Forget it, she's not interested" Robbie stared at the floor, "She already knows I like her"

Tori snorted, " This is Cat we're talking about, she's probably forgotten already"

Robbie didn't respond.

"So what's with all the hugging then?" Tori pointed out.

"It's a Cat thing" Robbie sighed, "She wrestled me outside her house yesterday..."

"That sounds like a Cat thing to me!" Tori laughed, "Hey wait, what were you doing outside Cat's house?"

"She needed help with homework"

"So?"

"She wanted me to come over and help her"

"You've got no chance at all"

"Thanks for the encouragement, I appreciate it."

"Hey, hey I'm here all week folks!"

"Bye Tori..." Robbie walked away.

"Bye Robbie!" she called after him.

**- A little further down the hallway-**

"Hi Jade!" Cat yelled in her friends ear.

"Shutup" Jade hissed.

"Whatcha doing?" Cat asked, following Jade's gaze to a bush.

"Jade?"

"WHAT?"

"Why are you staring at a houseplant?"

"Sinjin's hiding in there"

"So?"

"He's been stalking me all week" Jade explained through gritted teeth.

Cat waited for the rest of the explanation.

"I brought my brand new, sharpened scissors with me today" she told the ditzy red-head darkly.

Suddenly the pot plant inched closer.

Jade brought out her scissors from her belt and hurled them at the plant.

Sinjin ran out screaming as Jade chased him with a spare pair of scissors around the hall.

Lane the school guidance cousellor stood next to Cat and watched the scene, "Lane?" Cat turned round to face him.

"What is it?, do you need another councelling session booked?"

"No! But I think Jade has some issues that are extremely disturbing" Cat told him as Sinjin appeared again, screaming, still being pursuited by Jade.

Loads of people were gathering to watch Sinjin escape being stabbed to death by Jade, Beck stood at the back embarrassed, "Never seen her before in my life" he sighed holding is head in his hands.

Jade grabbed Sinjin by the collar of his shirt and started spinning him round in a hopeful attempt to choke him. "This is a pay per view event!" she yelled, "Cat take off a shoe or something and start collecting money!" she demanded.

"KK!" Cat yelled over the general noise.

**- In Sikowitz's Class-**

Sikowitz, as usual, crawled in through the window.

"Why don't you use the door?" Cat asked her teacher.

"We have a door?" He asked in wonder.

"Ummm...yeah we do" Cat sounded confused, "Is this a trick question?"

Sikowitz shook his head, eyes glued to the door.

"It's amazing it opens and closes and it's got really shiny hinges" Cat babbled.

"So all this time I've been hacking into the school's security system and coming in thorugh windows I could have just been using doors like everyone-else?"

Cat glanced at Robbie, 'What's going on?' she mouthed.

Robbie shrugged in response.

"Okay acting time!" Sikowitz suddenly announced.

"Cat, Robbie and Tori! Get your butts on that stage!"

"Cat your character is Monica, Tori you are Rebecca and Robbie is James"

"He said Butt!" Cat rolled her eyes at Cat's disbelief and leapt on the stage, followed by Robbie then eventually after getting over the shock, Cat.

"What's the challenge?" Tori asked.

"Just improvise a scene, make it believable"

Tori gave Robbie a grin, "Okay!" she agreed.

Tori hurried over to Robbie, "Tell Cat how you feel!" she squealed quietly.

Robbie stared at her, "Are you insane? Being rejected will be bad enough, but in front of everyone?"

"She'll think your acting" Tori reassured him.

Tori rushed over to Cat, "Cat!" Tori whispered.

"Hey Tori!"

"When Robbie speaks to you on stage, he's not acting!"

"But I thought the point of this lesson was to act!"

"Cat listen to what he says! Please?" She begged.

"KK!" She giggled.

"ACTION!" Sikowitz yelled.

Cat squealed with fright.

Tori walked up to Cat, "Hey Monica, did you know that they're selling free candy down at the mall?"

"Does it look like I care?" Cat put on the best Jade voice she could muster.

"Plagurism!" Jade yelled, Cat flinched.

"Don't break character!" Sikowitz yelled in Cat's ear.

"Stop being mean to me!" she cried, jumping off the stage.

Tori shot Robbie a regretful look, he didn't see though.

He was too busy staring at Cat.

**Another to come!**


	4. Admitting

**I thought there should be a cute, fluffy chappie in this fic so here it is!**

Admitting

"What was all that about in Sikowitz's class?" Robbie asked her out side the school grounds.

Cat jumped, "Hey! I didn't know you were there!"

"I was on stage with you"

"Oh yeah, I remember now"

She was so adorable, cute and adorable...Robbie couldn't get her out of his head. He had to tell her!

"Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"The thing is I umm..."

He couldn't say it...

"Robbie?"

"What is it?"

"What did you want to say to me on stage?"

"What?"

"Tori said that when you were acted on stage that you meant your words, I thought you were going to give me some sort of death-threat"

"Why would I do that?"

"Ummm... I don't know, it sounded like a good theory in my head" Cat replied earnestly.

"I'm sure it did"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Just a little"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Robbie just stared at her.

"Robbie?" She whispered.

He stayed in his daydream.

"Robbie?" she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

She stood there waiting for a reaction, she followed his gaze.

He was looking directly at her.

"Robbie your scaring me" Cat whispered, almost in tears by the fact that he still hadn't moved.

She inched a little closer to him.

Suddenly Robbie picked her up and spun her round, "Gotcha!" He yelled triumphantly.

Cat a little scream and then hugged him as close as she could.

"Meanie, you scared me!"

"Sorry" he said sheepishly , setting her back on the ground.

She flicked her hair back, off her face.

Robbie stood there, motionless, his cheeks slightly red.

She gazed into his eyes, intent on making eye contact.

"Robbie?" she whispered, not taking her eyes away from his gentle gaze.

"Cat?"

She let out a nervous giggle, playing with a strand of her hair, but still not taking her eyes off him.

"Do you still l-like me?" she sounded anxious.

"Cat..." he trailed off, he didn't want to embarass himself when they're friendship had mended since the argument.

"Answer" she demanded in a soft voice.

"Yes" he dropped eye contact.

Cat's ears went really red.

She leaned up slightly, trying to reach his mouth but she wasn't tall enough.

Robbie was completely lost in her eyes, dead to the world.

She settled for gently putting her lips against Robbie's bottom lip.

She lingered for a second before, unbalancing and wobbling slightly.

As soon as her mouth came in contact with his, he reacted.

Slowly wrapping his arms round her, and holding her for a moment before sliding them down to her hips.

He lowered his head, so she could reach and hesistantly leaned in.

She pushed her lips against his, no hesitation on her part.

Robbie's lips burned, red hot, no, white hot, hotter even. The burning sensation was...very Cat.

It was obviously that she had total control over him in this paticular situation.

Robbie, flicked his toungue daringly over the bottom of her lip.

Vibrations went down his throat as she mumbled his name, opening her mouth slightly.

Her tongue mingling with his.

Robbie's lungs swelled, but he wanted Cat more than he needed air.

But he come only go on for so long.

He pulled away, panting.

She curled her lip, complaining that he'd pulled away.

He looked at her, her lips were still ajar and slightly swollen.

Her eyes were darker than usual, her chest was heaving.

Suddenly she glared at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

" I never found out your oppinion on unicorns.." she sighed.

**A shorter chapter this time! But I have something more planned for this story.**

**Peaceout and remeber to review!**


	5. On the way home

**It's going to be more serious in places now, so say whether or not you like it.**

On The Way Home

**-Cat-**

Cat walked down a series of alleyways to get to her house, a short-cut that she'd discovered all by herself.

Something that she was extremely proud of.

Since the kiss Cat had canceled her date, but she was going to do that anyway. She wasn't in the mood to meet up with yet another guy and suffer when he declared her too wierd or too childish.

It was another of those days when the events were all really random, she wasn't really sure how she felt about Robbie.

She knew that he liked her, a lot. But she was struggling with the fact that he hadn't kissed her.

She kissed him.

With Cat it was usually the guy and usually, the guy wasn't Robbie.

She didn't really know what to do.

She sighed bitterly turning round a corner.

Then a deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

But it was too late to run.

**-Robbie-**

Robbie held the steering wheel a little more tightly than usual as he thought about what had just happened.

So Cat felt the same way?

Impossible.

She just suddenly ran off looking really scared.

She was probably just day dreaming again, stuck in a different world and unaware what she was doing.

But some small part of him felt that...

...she really meant it when she kissed him.

**-Cat-**

"Who's there?" she called out, her voice quavering at the end.

There was no reply but two strong hands grabbed her hips and pushed her on the ground.

**-Robbie-**

He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the other car come towards.

He only just snapped back to reality and the last he saw were two bright lights.

**-Cat-**

"Get o-!" Cat started to scream but was cut off by her attacker's mouth smothering against her's, ramming his tongue as far as it would go down her throat.

He was too strong.

**-Robbie-**

I wasn't thinking about the blinding pain when I got hit.

Not about the curses and abuse yelled at me.

Not about my damaged, trashed car.

Just Cat.

**-Cat-**

He left her lying in the alley way, clothes ripped, her mouth and throat bruised.

Everywhere stung.

Tears pricked her eyes as she struggled to get up.

"For gods sake Cat get up before someone else comes along"

"Jade...?"

"Get up you idiot...oh" The darkness had blocked Jade's view of Cat and then she saw the damage.

Cat sat in the mud sobbing.

Her phone vibrated and so did Jade's.

**-Robbie-**

I know I'm in a hospital now but that's pretty much it.

They rang my parents and Jade and Cat.

They couldn't get hold of the others.

It wouldn't nearly so bad if my eyes would open.

**-Cat-**

Jade pulled Cat up and then answered the phone.

Not complaining as Cat leant on her.

Jade listened to the person on the other end of then phone, "Yeah okay we're coming, goodbye now!" Jade yelled into the phone in her usual spiteful manner.

"Who was it?" Cat whispered.

"Robbie's been hit by a car!" Jade told her triumphantly.

"We have to go see him!" Cat said immediately.

"Well we have to go to the hospital anyway" Jade told her, looking Cat up and down.

Cat stared up at her, "Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"There's a small possibility that Robbie might die!" Jade answered excitedly.

"That's a good thing?" Cat looked down dolefully.

"Maybe not for him" Jade smiled wickedly.

**-Robbie-**

Okay, I can feel the pain now.

They stabbed a needle in my hand but I think it was a trainee who did it because it took them several attempts to get right.

My veins in my right hand are throbbing.

Ow.

They can't get hold of my parents. They left for a vacation a couple of days ago to go to Canada so they probably switched their phones off.

I haven't got any other family.

But they called Jade and Cat.

They others didn't pick up.

I can't open my eyes.

And I can't speak.

Actually except from breathing I can't move at all.

Which is annoying because I want to kill the guy who keeps stabbing me with needles.

"He's through here right?"

I never thought I'd be so glad to hear Jade's voice.

There was some murmiring followed by slapping noices and Jade yelling, "Don't spoil it now! Please tell me he'll die!"

Maybe not.

I can hear her walking towards me.

"Hi Robbie." She's greeting me curtly and...politely for once.

Unusual for Jade.

Too unusual.

"Cat's in accident and emergency" she informed me, suddenly sounding worried.

"The idiot went through the back allies behind the school and a guy forced himself on her." there was little to no emotion in her voice.

I caught my breath.

"Robbie, quit messing and open your eyes. What the chiz are you doing? Playing dogems with other cars?"

I wasn't and stop going on about me. Say more about Cat.

I mentally yell this at her in frustration.

And not for the first time in my life, I want to strangle her.

"You better get up soon" Jade threatened.

I tried to force my eyelids open but they seemed glued shut.

"I've got my new scissors with me"

Throw knives at me if you want.

I still can't move.

I felt her get up.

" So what does this machine do?" she pondered to herself.

She gave a small, defined demonic laugh.

"So it turns that this thing is keeping you breathing? How interesting"

But if I know Jade as well as I hope I do, she won't turn it off.

"Bye Robbie."

Yes! Get out pychopath! You scare me...

"I'm gonna go see Cat" she decided.

Yes! Go check Cat!

**-Cat-**

Cat sat on the edge of the bed.

Wondering why hospital beds were so uncomfortable.

She'd some how managed to break a couple of fingers but apart from intense bruising, much to Jade's dissapointment, that was it.

"Have you seen Robbie?" she asked Jade.

"Yes." Jade reveals nothing helpful, as usual.

"What did he say?"

"He can't speak" Jade seems delighted by this prospect.

"Why does it make you so happy that Robbie's hurt?"

"Don't you hate him too?"

"No! I lo- l-like him, he's one of my best friends!" she put tactfully knowing it was just insult Jade if she called him her best friend.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "You lolike him?"

"Wait. Is lolike a word?" Cat wasn't sure.

"Nevermind"

"Wait, did you say Robbie couldn't speak?"

"Yep about a million years ago"

This answer shocked Cat, "We've been talking that long?" she gasped.

"So how are you?" Jade changed the subject.

Cat shrugged. Not wanting to talk about it.

Jade got the message.

Cat sighed. "I wish my parents were here"

"Didn't your parents die five years ago?"

"I forget, I pretend they're still here" Cat sighed again, looking away from Jade.

"At least you get to live on your own, some of us are still stuck with our three whiny brothers in a tiny house"

Cat was oblivious to the jealousy in Jade's voice, "It's lonely"

"You've got your older brother, right?"

"He's crazy"

"I know, but he's better than no-one"

"I suppose so. He's always at the hospital"

"Why weren't you taken in by a kids home?"

"My brother was old enough to look after both of us, he wasn't crazy back then."

**-Robbie-**

Someone-else came into the ward about ten minutes ago.

I hoped that it might be Cat but it was that jerky needle guy again.

Thinking about it, they may be a girl, it's kinda hard to tell.

I've decided to write a mental diary in my head to pass the time.

**-Cat-**

"Can we go and see Robbie?" Cat begged.

"Already seen him" Jade replied, examining her nails.

"But I haven't!" Cat protested.

"He's down the hall, third door on the right" Jade gestured in the air.

"KK..." Cat slowly slid off the bed and shuffled down the corridor, playing with the sling on her arm.

**-Robbie-**

I started to write my possibly, futuristically, award winning mental diary.

But someone interrupted me.

"Robbie?" a voice whispered.

Cat...?

"It's Cat" she confirmed, sitting down lightly on the edge of the bed.

Silence followed.

Cat sighed.

Then silence.

I don't like it, I want her to babble and speak, something to prove that I'm not dead with just echoed voices around me.

"Haha..." Cat laughed awkwardly, "Please wake up..." she whispered, her voice shaking.

Don't you think I would if I could?

"I broke two fingers" she told me randomly.

"The guy pushed my hands back-" she cut herself off, emitting a tiny, pitiful sob.

I need to wake up.

"I'm scared" Cat admitted.

This was wierd, she just assumed I could hear her.

"Wait. You can hear me, right?"

I imagined her, eyes wide staring me in the face, I chuckled.

Cat gasped.

Was that out loud?

I heard Cat leave the room.

**-Jade-**

I don't know how or why but somehow Sinjin is in this hospital.

I just saw another pot plant move.

I am going to kill him.

And Robbie.

And if she keeps whinging, I'll kill Cat too.

I care about her, but I'm not a very sympathetic person.

She's running up to me now, well more speedwalking.

The bruising has affected her.

I'm glad.

Now I won't need to sedate her to stop the screaming.

What?

I need to use my new scissors for something and I lost Sinjin.

"I think Robbie's awake!" Cat gasped.

Great...I'm so happy.

"He laughed!" Cat carried on.

Robbie just moved to the top of my list.

**-Robbie-**

_Dear mental diary,_

_Ummm...I got hit by a car?_

_Is that enough news?_

_Well I'm kinda tired now, I'm not actually sure when I'm awake and when I'm dreaming._

_Jade wants to kill me._

_That girl scares the chiz out of me._

_Cat's being wierder than usual, well less wierd._

_Which is wierd for Cat._

_Forget it. It's too confusing._

_Ummm._

_From Robbie...if thats still who I am._

_Wait...does that even make sense?_

**So... that was interesting!**

**I'm planning to make this ten chapters?**

**Cat wasn't as upset and shaken up as she should be.**

**Sorry, I'll change it for the next chapter.**

**Bye!**


	6. WHAT?

**So I'm back again! There probably isn't going to be much of a wait for chapters because I've been typing these as I'm stuck on holiday with no internet connection and I'm stuck in a car for three hours so I'll just write loads of these.**

**-Robbie-**

Well...it's disconcerting being able to hear the moniter keeping check on my heart beat, hearting beeping and then slow then speed up and sometimes it sounds like it's stopped altogether.

I could be dead.

It's impossible to tell at the moment.

Doctor's and nurses come and go.

Beck's talked to me.

Andre played music really loud.

Tori tells really bad jokes.

Cat just cries and holds my hand.

And Jade threatens to stab me with scissors.

Jade's method is probably the most effective.

But I still can't wake up.

They feed me liquid food through a tube down my throat.

I hate it.

I can't protest or go with my instincts and stop them.

Cat doesn't like watching them put the straw down my throat, it freaks her out.

I can hear her shuffling around in the corner sometimes.

Jade's always with her, she always begs to have a go at shoving the tube in.

Especially when she found out it's immensly painful.

Thankfully they never let her.

**-Meanwhile at school-**

"Hi..." Cat shuffled up to her friends, wearing a lot of clothes in attempt to hide the bruising.

"Hey Cat" Tori glances at her, trying not to stare at the intense bruising.

"Hi Lil' Red" Andre greeted her with over the top enthusiam.

Cat stared back at him blankly.

Jade ran up to them, "I'm gonna kill him!" she yelled, charging at Sinjin who was hiding behind a bin with a pair of binoculars.

"So what are you guys doing?" Cat asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Avoiding Jade" Beck glanced at his girlfriend nervously, "I think she's finally lost it"

Cat looked confused, "Lost what?"

Beck shook his head, "It's a saying"

"Oh." Cat looked at the ground.

They all stared at the floor in silence.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Cat gasped suddenly, her voice about to shatter.

"Lets hope not" Jade said suddenly coming up behind Cat.

Cat didn't answer.

Jade walked away again.

"I apologise for...her" Beck sounded embarrased, glancing at Jade.

"It her way of dealing with it" Beck reassured Cat, "She doesn't mean it"

"Hey!" Cat suddenly yelled brightly.

Tori looked up, "What?"

"I can't remember" Cat looked downcast.

Andre shrugged, "Nevermind, it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does!" Cat shrieked, a tear rolled down her face, "I can't remember and it was something important!"

Jade came over, looking at Cat anxiously and then glared at Tori, "Alright Vega, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Tori protested.

Andre knelt down on the floor where Cat was now sitting.

"I'm scared!" she wailed into his shirt, hugging him close.

Andre put one arm round her, used to her melodrama's but it was obvious it wasn't because she didn't find any unicorns on her unicorn hunt last week or that she'd lost Mister Longneck, her stuffed giraffe (again).

It was something more serious.

"What's the matter?" Andre asked pretty sure he knew the answer already.

"I miss my parents and I want Robbie and I'm scared!" she sobbed.

The others crowded round them.

"Come on Cat, you need to go home"

"No I want to see Robbie!" she cried.

Everyone stared at Tori, "I failed my drivers test!"

"Tori fails at everything" Jade stated.

Cat looked up at her, "True." she sniffled, ignoring Tori's gasp of outrage.

Jade held out her hand to help Cat up.

Cat stared at it and then started crying again.

Everyone stared at Jade, "What?" I didn't do anything!"

"Robbie had hands too!" Cat wailed.

"Cat, Robbie's not dead and everyone has hands" Andre comforted.

"My grandfather hasn't got hands" Jade put it unhelpfully.

"That's not my fault!" Andre yelled at her.

Jade ignored him, "Come on Cat we're going to the hospital"

Cat shied away from her, " I don't like hospitals"

"I thought you wanted to see Robbie?"

"We're going to see Robbie? ...YAY!" Cat jumped up and followed Jade out the door.

**-In the carpark-**

"Don't we need to ask to leave school?" Cat asked Jade.

"No." Jade replied bluntly.

"But we-" Cat was cut off.

"Get in the car" Jade interrupted.

"KK!" Cat dived into the car.

**-On the way to the hospital-**

Jade and Cat sat in silence.

"Can we put the radio on?" Cat asked meekly.

Jade answered with a sigh and tuned it on.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party._

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a barbie world!_

"Yay!" Cat bounced up and down in her seat and started singing along.

"No." Jade switched it to heavy rock.

Cat pouted and switched it back again.

"Rock" Jade switched it back.

"Barbie!" Cat whined switching again.

"Cat!" Jade growled.

"I'm sorry!" Cat shuffled away from her an inch.

Jade put it back on the heavy rock.

"Barbie? Please?" Cat begged.

Jade didn't answer.

Cat leaned over and switched it back.

Jade decided not to argue.

"Yay! Jade's stopped being mean!"

"Don't push it" The gothic girl snarled.

**- At school-**

"Do you think Cat's okay?" Tori asked Andre, biting her lip.

"I'm sure it's just another of the many attacks" Andre reassured her but he didn't seem very sure himself.

"I meant riding in a car with Jade"

Andre looked alarmed, "She'll be lucky if she lives, thinking about it"

Tori's eyes widened, "Jade's that evil?"

"No I meant Cat, she'll probably annoy Jade to death" Andre replied.

"Cat's never got that scared before" Beck butted in.

Tori nodded in agreement.

"She's gone through alot" Beck added, "I don't think she's focusing on what happened to her, she'll totally break down if she thinks about it too much."

"This Robbie thing is going to ruin her" Andre said.

"Do you think he'll wake up?" Tori inquired.

Beck nodded, "Of course he will, he's Robbie"

"What that got to do with anything?"

"It's impossible to get rid of him"

**- Robbie-**

. .

The heartbeats are slow but steady at the moment.

I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever wake up.

"Hi Robbie, we're back" Jade told me bluntly.

"Cat dragged me out of school to come and see you so you better put on some entertainment or something"

"Hey Jade where are you going?" Cat asked, her voice sounded from somewhere around my head.

"Lunch" she replied.

"Get me something, pleasy?" Cat begged.

"Do you have money?"

There was silence whilst Cat thought.

"Ummm...I forgot..."

I heard Jade's footsteps walk away from me, "Starve then"

She left the room and the door banged shut, Cat let out a squeak of alarm.

"Hey Robbie!" She jumped next to me on the bed.

Hi Cat.

"Ummm..." she shifted about while she tried to think of something to say.

"How's life going for you?" she asked jokily.

She's gonna cry. I can feel it.

"I'm sorry Robbie..." she sniffled.

For what? Quit blaming yourself, it's not your fault I got hit.

I wish she could hear me.

"For..." she started to stammer but another sob cut her off.

"F-for kissing you"

Wait?...what...?

"I should never have done that"

What?

"Sorry..." she shook and cried.

WHAT!?

"WHAT?" I yelled suddenly.

"Robbie? You're awake!"

How can she be fine with just rejecting me?

I turned towards her and opened my mouth to speak again.

But I stoppped when I saw her.

Bruises covered her shoulders and neck.

There were ghosts of bites going futher down towards her chest.

Her arm dangled limply in a sling.

Her bottom lip was slightly swollen and her eyes were glassy from crying.

"Cat?" I whispered hoarsley.

"I'm glad your awake" she whispered back, refusing to meet my eyes.

Her face crumpled, "I missed you" she sobbed.

I held my arms out, she leaned in slowly, burying her face in my hospital robes.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jade smirked.

"So Robbie" she cast her gaze over me, "You're not dead" she sighed, "How dissapointing" but even Jade couldn't hide the relief on her face.

"I'll go tell the nurse" Jade dumped her food on the chair next to Cat and walked out again.

Cat looked at me, "What's it like?"

I smiled at her, trying to cheer her up, "What's what like?"

She gulped, "Having one leg"

"What!?" I looked up.

Both my legs were suspended in the air, covered in huge casts.

"Hee-hee you fell for it" Cat laughed but didn't smile.

"You shouldn't joke about things like that" I retaliated crossly.

"Sorry..." Cat muttered.

I didn't speak, still seething about what she said earlier.

"I don't regret it" she told me softly, "I really like you Robbie"

My heart soared but then crashed when her face remained serious, with Cat, this was an extremely bad sign.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I know how you feel about me and I really like you Robbie but..." She sniffed. "I don't want to date any guys for a while. I need some time after what happened last week"

"You don't trust me?"

"Please Robbie?" she wasn't looking for an answer.

I agreed reluctantly anyway , I didn't want to be just friends with Cat but then she'd just cry and get hysterical and I needed to keep her calm.

Jade walked in with an anxious looking nurse trotting behind her.

"Hello Mister Shapiro-" the nurse started politely but was cut off by Cat.

"Oh! I have a giraffe called Mister Longneck!"

I exchanged a look with Jade who slapped Cat round the face.

"Ow!" she shrieked.

"Come on Cat, we'll get some food."

"But you already bought-"

"Do you want another slap?"

Cat took the hint, "Yay! Food!"

She bounded out after Jade.

The nurse started again, "How are you feeling Robbie?"

"A bit hazy and my legs hurt"

I didn't want to tell Cat, she'd only panic.

And Jade would just poke my legs to cause me more pain.

"We can give you some antibiotics to help cope with the pain but for now I suggest you have a rest. Shall I remove the red-haired one?"

"Cat? No she's fine,please tell Jade to leave. I'm begging you she's evil"

The nurse looked at me oddly, "Ummm...okay Mister Shapiro, I'll be back in half an hour with some pain killers"

She walked out.

My stomach growled.

I looked around and spotted the red, 'Assistance' Button.

I stretched out and pushed it.

The nurse walked back in about ten seconds later rubbing her arm.

She stared me for a moment and then proceeded to say, "Jade is very violent"

"I probably should have warned you"

"Was there something you wanted Mister Shapiro?" she asked in an efficient tone.

"Oh yeah, can I have some solid food now?" I queried.

She shook her head, "You'll have to wait an hour after you've taken your medicine or it'll have no effect"

"Dohhhh..."

"Is that all?"

"I think so"

"Okay, I will collect your medicine and by the way your parents are on their way home to see you. We managed to contact them"

She walked out, flinching a little as Jade barged past her with two tacos.

Cat anxiously trotted behind her like a trained pony.

"Hi Robbie. We're just gonna eat these tacos right in front of your vegan face, okay?" she taunted.

"Jade I'm a veg-" Cat was cut off.

"Cat eat it"

"No." Cat glared at her stroppily and chucked it at Jade.

Cat looked like she was meant to have remembered something, "That lady said you had to leave!"

"Well I'm staying, what's the point in going back to school?"

"You guys are meant to be in school? What's the time?" I asked.

Cat looked at her wrist, then pouted, "I don't have a watch!" she wailed, "How will Robbie know the time now?" she cried dramatically.

"CAT THERE'S A CLOCK ON THE WALL!" Jade screamed at her.

**I thought I should probably stop it there. Robbie's leg will be better in the next chapter or this story won't be able to go anywhere. **


	7. Kiss or Die

**Okay this story is has now moved on by three to four months. Robbie's legs are better, he's out of hospital and arm is no longer in a sling.**

**Enjoy!**

Robbie walked into school limping a little, he still hadn't full control over his legs. Cat was till too scared to date but he planned to take her to the cinema and change her mind.

"Hey man!" Beck walked up with Cat following, "You got the casts off?"

"Uh-huh it's about time" Robbie said.

"Hey man!" Cat mimicked Beck, striding over to Robbie confidently in a Beck sort of way.

"Hey Cat!" Robbie felt more excited than usual to see her.

"Hi Robbie!" she squealed, bopping one leg in the air.

"YOU BROKE CHARACTER!" Sikowitz appeared randomly, screaming in her face and then running into a wall.

"Remember, we can't run through walls that don't have doors!" Beck called after him.

Sikowitz, lying on the ground gave him a thumbs up sign, unable to speak.

"Are normal people meant to do that?" Cat asked wide eyed.

Robbie shrugged, "Is Sikowitz normal?" he stated retorically.

Cat thought about it, "No." she thought again, "Is Jade normal?"

Beck sighed, running one hand through his hair, "Is having an obsession with scissors normal?"

"My brother has an obessesion with toothpaste" Cat told them.

Robbie looked at her quizically, "How can anyone have an obsession with toothpaste?"

Cat shrugged, "He keeps the empty tubes and makes them houses out of cardboard and sings them to sleep every night, with a special song to help them sleep"

"What song do you sing to toothpaste?"

"Toothpaste _tubes_" Cat corrected Robbie.

She started singing.

**(To the tune of It's not unusual)**

"It's not unusual to be bought by anyone!

It's not unusual to have someone squeeze out your insides!

But when I see you dancing with the toothbrush...

...it's not unusual to see me buy!...another tube...!"

Beck raised an eyebrow.

Robbie looked wierded out, "He made that up?" sounding half- impressed.

Cat nodded, "My brother wanted to be a song writer before he went crazy" Cat went silent for a moment, "He wants to be a carpet now"

Beck looked confused, "Why?"

"He likes hoovers"

"Oh."

"What's your brother called?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Now or before he changed his name?"

"I'll hear both"

"It used to be Chris but now its Princess Pineapple"

Robbie opened his mouth to ask why.

But Cat already guessed what he was going to say, "Nobody knows"

The bell went suddenly, Cat jumped.

Beck looked around, "What class have we got?"

Robbie sighed, "Sikowitz"

The threesome went off to class.

**-In Sikowitz's Class-**

Sikowitz walked up and down on the stage, "Today I am going to teach you how to-"

"Teach us how to fly!" Cat begged, she got up from her seat and ran round in circles withher arms out.

In the end Robbie had to sit on top of her to keep her still as nobody could calm her down.

"Robbiiieeee" Cat whined, "Get off".

"You gonna stop pretending to be an airplane?"

"But I wanna fly!"

"Just as well your comfy then"

"No fair!"

Sikowitz rolled his eyes, "Aaaahhh young love...I remember my first girlfriend..."

"You must have a good memory." Jade told him bluntly.

Sikowitz looked at her for a moment then nodded, "Yes" he sighed, "Yes I do"

Cat and Robbie exchanged a glance, "We're not together" they both said and the same time.

Cat wriggled, "Sikowitz! Tell Robbie to get off!" she complained.

Sikowitz considered, "Robbie, stay where you are"

Cat gave a gasp of contempt.

Tori looked round at them, "You two aren't together?" she asked wide eyed.

Robbie shook his head, "No."

"But your both so cute together!" Tori squealed.

"Don't tell her anything" Robbie hissed.

"Why not?" Cat hissed back.

"We say anything about this and they'll rumours about us everywhere we go. Just lie."

"KK!" she complained. She thought of something, "What do you mean? There isn't an us!"

Sikowitz had clearly gotten bored, "Right Tori, Cat and Robbie! Get on stage!"

Tori jumped up followed by Robbie.

Cat staggered over to him.

"I can't feel my legs anymore" she complained.

Robbie smiled at her sympathetically and held out a hand to help her up.

She gladly accepted it and giggled as Robbie pulled her up.

Sikowitz jumped up and down gleefully, "Cat you like Robbie and Robbie likes you and it's Tori's job to get you together, ACTION!"

Cat shuffled her feet, "Ummm...hey Robbie..."

"Hey Cat" he replied softly.

"I still can't believe you let those dream kids eat me" she pouted and looked cross.

A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, "hat wasn't my fault!" Robbie yelped. "I can't help what you dream!"

"BORING!" Sikowitz screamed.

Cat looked at him anxiously, "Did you take your pills this morning Sikowitz?"

The crazy teacher didn't answer.

Tori entered the scene, "Hey guys! Whats going on?"

"Well Robbie let kids eat me-"

"JUST SNOG HIM!" Jade screeched suddenly.

Cat looked at her, turning pink, "What?"

"THAT'S ALL ANYONE WANTS TO SEE! VEGA GET THE HELL OFF THAT STAGE!" Jade screamed again.

Beck shuffled away from her, "You scare me."

Robbie turned on Sikowitz, "Was that the point of this exercise?" he asked angrily.

Sikowitz nodded eagerly, "You two kids are just so cute! When you're together anyway..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shrieked at him.

Sinjin leapt on the stage, "Kiss me instead" he begged Cat.

Cat looked at Sikowitz, eyes pleading for help.

Sikowitz looked back at her blankly, "Robbie or Sinjin? No-one leaves the room till you decide"

Cat looked at him panicked as everyone staarted yelling at her, "Robbie they're being mean to me!" Cat wailed hugging him.

Jade glared at Cat, "Kiss him or I will kill you"

"Eeep!" Cat squealed, hiding behind Robbie.

"It's the only way out..." Robbie whispered, dragging her out from behind him.

Cat stared down at the floor, she'd kissed him three months ago...but that was under different circumstances...

She reluctantly put her arms round his neck.

Everyone leaned forward in their seats.

She stood on tip-toe and pressed her lips to his, her eyes never leaving his.

Robbie kissed her back gently, then grew aware of everyone around them and broke the kiss.

Cat stared at him, everything was spinning.

She staggered forwards and then collapsed on the floor, she saw Robbie instantly kneel beside her.

And then she blacked out.


	8. Dave

"Cat?" Robbie gave her a little shake.

"Robbie?" Cat slowly opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

Cat thought for a moment, "Hungry" she deicded.

She looked around, "Hey? How did I get to my room?"

"I drove you back after school, you spent the rest of the day in the nurses office"

"Oh. Thanks Robbie"

"The others were here earlier but they went to get tacos"

"Oh. Thanks for staying"

"Yep, and I kinda had a tiny fight with your brother..." Robbie admitted fingering the bruises on his neck where Princess Pineapple (formerly known as Chris) had strangled him, ( well attempted to)

Cat sat up suddenly, "Oh god, idiot!" Cat yelled, "I'm gonna KILL him!"

Robbie looked her up and down, "Jade is that you?" he asked jokily.

Cat put her hand over his and the other hand gently on one of his bruises, "I'm so sorry..." she gave a little sob, "I'm such a bad person..."

"Whoa, I think you're over-reacting a little" Robbie said, wiping a tear off of her face.

Cat shook her head, "That's not what I meant Robbie" she whispered, her face paling.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I-I..." Cat trailed off.

"What? I what?" Robbie pressed.

Cat took her hands away, holding her knees and rocking whilst crying. "You'll hate me!" she wailed.

Robbie pulled into a hug, "Please tell me"

"Promise you won't be angry?"

Robbie sighed, "Promise"

"I...met someone" Cat told him in a very tiny voice.

Robbie stayed silent.

"I've been seeing this guy, Dave " she gulped, pulling away from him.

"WHAT? ANOTHER GUY?" Robbie screeched.

Cat let out another sob, "You promised you wouldn't be mad!"

"You never told me it was this bad!"

Cat hugged him tightly.

"Cat let go." Robbie ordered.

"No!"

"Get off me!" he shoved her off.

She sprawled on the bed.

"Bye Cat" Robbie got up to leave but Cat launched herself at the ground, scrambling over the carpet and holding onto his leg.

"NO! ROBBIE! I CAN EXPLAIN!" She screeched desperately.

Robbie tried to pull her off his leg.

"I HAVEN'T GOT ANYONE ELSE!" She bawled.

"You've got Dave" Robbie stated icily, shaking her off and walking out, slamming the door behind him.

Robbie charged down the stairs barging past Cat's brother and opened the door.

Jade, Beck, Andre and Tori stood all holding tacos on the otherside.

Beck's hand was raised, about to knock on the door.

"Cat awake" He told them, barging past.

"Robbie? What happened?" Tori asked, calling after him.

Robbie didn't answer, he didn't want them all knowing how Cat had betrayed him.

Which she definetely had, they weren't dating but...she said that she needed time and that's what I gave her.

And then she throws herself at someone-else.

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next will be alot longer!**


	9. Fridges are cold

**I'm back with yet another chapter! Dun Dun DUN!**

**Robbie POV**

I've been avoiding Cat these past few days, well more like out-running and hiding from her.

Which is exactly what I'm doing now.

So where am I right now?

Hiding in the fridge in Sikowitz's class with the coconuts.

What? It seemed logical whenCat was chasing me round the school.

It's really cold in here.

I can hear Cat calling me.

"Robbie? Please? I need to explain!"

I think she's crying.

I just wanna jump out and hug her, but she didn't care about my feelings...

So why should I care about hers?

I sighed as Cat gave another sob.

There were footsteps coming down the corridor and someone ran in the room.

My fingers are gonna fall off if I stay in here much longer...

I reluctantly kicked the frigde door open to find Cat curled up on the stage at the front, crying.

She looked round, her eyes red.

"Robbie!" she immediately leapt up and threw herself at me, holding onto my legs like she did last week.

"Please listen" she begged.

I sighed, shaking her off my leg and helping her up.

She avoided my gaze, sniffling.

I sat down on the edge of the stage, motioning for Cat to sit next to me.

We both sat in silence.

Cat was wringing her hands, staring down at the floor.

"Why Cat?" I broke the silence, "Why would you just string me along?"

Cat stopped knuckling her eyes after a moment and looked up at me but avoided my gaze.

"It's complicated" she said miserably.

I stared back at her, "What is?"

"I just have to be with someone else"

"Why?" I pressed.

"I really don't want to talk about it" she turned away.

"So its okay just to lie to my face? I deserve and explaination!" I yelled furiously.

Cat flinched, "You don't understand..."

"How can I understand when you refuse to tell me anything?"

Cat sighed.

I waited for more to be said.

But she stayed silence.

I got up.

"I haven't got time to be messed about" I told her bluntly, glaring at her and then walking out the room.

I charged straight into a furious Jade.

"What the hell have you done?" she yelled.

I'm not the one who's done anything wrong.

"Nothing!" I defended.

"She has her reasons for doing what she's done!" Jade protected her friend.

"So she trusts evil goth but she doesn't trust me?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Jade shrieked.

"Congratulations, full marks on your Cat impersonation"

Jade grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me up aganst the wall, "She'll tell you in her own time" she snarled in my face.

This girl scares the hell outta me...

"Tictac?" I offered holding up the box sheepishly.

"Arrrggghh" Jade dropped me and charged towards Beck who was standing a little distance away.

He looked at me and then at Jade and then back at me again.

"Good to see your in a good mood" he said to Jade quietly.

Jade pushed past him with another angry yell as she went.

Beck looked at me, "Any idea what's going on?"

I shrugged.

I thought Beck would know something...but he's just as clueless as I am.

My phone buzzed.

_One new message._

I sighed and opened it.

_Come to mine after school, I'll try and explain but don't get angry- Cat_

I read the message several tmes.

'I'll _try _and explain'

Haven't I been messed around long enough?

I tapped out a reply.

_Sure, I'll meet you at the gates after school- Robbie_

Almost immeditely after I sent the reply my phone vibrated.

_KK!- Cat_

It's amazing that she can be so happy...even at a time like this.

**Cat's POV**

Yay! Robbie's coming to mine now...I'm not sure if I can tell him.

He'll kill me.

And I'm not sure if Mister Longneck is strong enough to help me fight him.

I don't wanna fight Robbie.

He's my friend.

Well...he was.

I don't like arguing with him, he's fun to be with and he does lots of things for me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Mister Longneck demanding to be fed.

He can talk!

He just speaks in a really tiny voice so you gotta have really good hearing.

Or a hearing aid.

My brother had a hearing aid once.

He mugged an old lady on the way back from the shops and took her hearing aid.

Sometimes my brother can be wierd.

People say I'm wierd.

Does that mean wierd like him?

Good wierd?

Bad wierd?

Sikowitz wierd?

Jade wierd?

Or even Sinjin wierd?

There sure are alot of wierds...

Hey! Wierd rhymes with beard!

There are lots of types of beards too.

Haha...that's funny

Some guys just stared at me oddly as I had a random outburst of laughing.

I seem to do that alot.

Hey!

What if the whole world was made of bubbles?

What would happen then?

I bet no-one has ever thought of that question before!

Oooh! Jade!

Whoa...she looks mean...then again she always does.

Maybe running up to her and hugging her wasn't such a good idea.

Jade hugged me back for a moment.

Who are you and what have you done with Jade?

She shoved me away.

And she's back.

"How are you Cat?"

I don't need this...

"Jade...I really don't want to talk about it"

Talk about rainbows or unicorns or something else!

"You can't just pretend it isn't there Cat" she pointed out obviously.

You think I don't that?

"Yes I can" I replied obstinately.

"People are gonna realise"

"I've got a couple more weeks" I argued.

"And then what? Move to Canada?" She asked

I think she was being sarcastic...but sometimes its hard to tell the difference.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shrieked at her.

She's so mean...she goes on about me hiding it but told me not to tell Robbie.

She told me it would ruin everything.

Should I really trust Jade?

I trust Robbie more.

**So what's Cat's big secret? Chapter Ten up soon!**


	10. Awkwardness

Cat waited impatiently at the gates for Robbie.

At last he emerged from the school.

"What the hell were you doing?" Cat snapped angrily.

Not quite sure why she was upset.

Robbie looked at the ground sheepishly, "Sorry..."

Cat looked sympathetic, "Sorry...I don't know why I'm being like this..."

"Well quit it" Robbie snapped back.

Cat looked at the ground, hurt, "Sorry?" she apologised.

Robbie seemed to sense something was wrong, "What going on Cat?"

"Can we go to mine first?" she twirled a strand of hair round her little finger.

Robbie sighed, "Okay...want me to drive?"

Cat looked at him oddly, "I didn't think you could..."

Robbie looked embarassed, "I can but they stopped me from driving for a year after the accident"

Cat gasped, "Oh Robbie..."

Robbie put his hand on her shoulder for moment and then thought better of it, snatching his hand away from her.

She looked at him with wide eyes, tears forming.

Robbie gave her a small smile then motioned at the car park, "Are we leaving anytime soon?"

Cat looked away, the small glimmer of hope leaving her eyes, "Kay..."

She lead Robbie towards her car suddenly giggling hysterically and jumping over the car door. Landing elegantly in the front seat.

Robbie shot her an amused smile and calmly open the door on his side and got in next to her.

She ran one and through her hair and laughed nervously and started up the car.

**-Cat's House-**

Robbie walked up to it followed by Cat.

He waited at the door, "You going to open the door?"

Cat glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" she shrieked and then when back to staring into space.

Robbie folded his arms over his chest, "Cat you have the key"

"Wow like I didn't know that already"

Robbie stared at her, putting his face very close to hers, "Jade? Is that you in disguise?"

Cat suddenly closed her eyes and crashed her lips against his.

Robbie pulled back after a moment, "Ummm...I uhhhh..." there wasn't really anything to say in this awkward situation.

Cat herself looked shocked by her own actions, she opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it.

She silently unlocked the door and ran upstairs.

Makeup. Robbie thought silently.

He stood outside for a minutes, still trying to process what had just happened.

Last month he would have been thrilled to get another kiss but...he wasn't Cat's boyfriend.

Dave was. He thought grimly.

He didn't trust Cat anymore, no matter what her so called reason is for doing this to him.

**-Cat POV-**

Makeup... hair...I'm a mess...

I have no idea why I just did that.

I think I just made things one thousand million times worse between us.

Wait.

Is one thousand million and actual number?

Seven's my favourite number.

I have seven favourite things!

Unicorns!

Red Velvet Cupcakes!

Rainbows!

Suprises!

Excitement!

Fun!

Cats!

And...Robbie.

Wait...that's eight.

Does that mean Robbie isn't one of my favourite things anymore?

I think he still is.

Am I one of his favourite things?

I hope so.

**-Robbie POV-**

I've been waiting for Cat about ten minutes now, it's annoying me, "Cat? Are you coming down?" I yelled from downstairs.

I hear her cheerily reply, "KK! Coming!...Don't yell at me..." she sounded sad at the end and trailed off.

She eventually came rushing down the stairs and bounced over to me, sitting beside me on the sofa.

"You really don't have to redo your make-up" I told her quietly.

She pouted, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do" she replied icily.

I changed the subject, "So why did you want me to come over?"

"Because I need to explain this mess that we're in"

"I'm not following you" She confuses the hell outta me.

"I wanted to tell you...but Jade said-"

I interrupted furiously, as usual Jade ruins my life.

"WHAT did Jade say?"

"That you'd hate me when you found out...so I should just enjoy it while it lasts and go out with other guys..."

"What did I ever do to her? Why does she always wreck my life? And more importantly...Cat why did you listen to her?"

"It made sense at the time...is it too late to go back?"

"Not if you can tell me what's wrong" I pleaded.

She stared at the floor, "I'm not quite sure how to say it..." she trailed off.

"Just tell me" I spat out, sick of the games. Did she like someone else? Had someone hurt her? Was she ill? Was she going to die? All the stupid ideas circled in my head.

She gave a sob and clutched my hand, "Robbie...I'm pregnant."

**So...end of chapter ten, bit of a cliffie huh?**

**Someone said they thought they knew the secret! Were you right?**


	11. Drunk

**-Robbie POV-**

"Robbie...I'm pregnant."

I mean what's so important that she can't tell me?

Doesn't she trust me?

Wait.

What did she just say?

Oh crap.

This complicates things.

I..gotta get out of here...

I abruptly got up, Cat looked at me, frightened.

"Don't hurt me!" she flinched away as if I was about to strike her.

"I'm not going to hit you" I reassured her softly.

She relaxed but shuffled futher away from where I was standing.

"I should go..." I turned towards the door.

"No Robbie! I need you!" Cat wailed.

I spun back round, opening my arms for a hug.

She barralled into immediately, "Don't leave..." she begged, "Jade was right, she said you'd just forget about me..."

I sat back on the sofa, Cat still attached to my chest, "I-I need some time to think, I'll come back later"

She let out another sob, "Everything's ruined!" She bawled.

I have to leave, I'll go buy her a unicorn toy or something to calm her down.

She still likes unicorns right?

"I'll be back" I reassured her.

She looked up at me, "KK..."

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Don't tell the others" Cat whispered.

"But-"

"Please?"

"I won't tell the others, promise."

I gave her a little wave and walked out.

**-Cat POV-**

Everything's so messed up...it's bad enough people calling me freak at school as it is.

When I say people, I mean Rex...and occasionally Sikowitz.

I've got scans of it from the hospital, Jade came with me.

People gave us odd looks when I held Jade's hand, she tried to get me off but I'm very clingy.

Hee-hee clingy, thats a funny word.

Come on Cat, focus, grow up.

And now I'm talking to myself.

Great.

And I said I hated sarcasm.

Shut up Cat.

I wonder if there's anyone called Dog!

DOG! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

My brother's staring at me...apparently I just said that out loud.

I miss Robbie.

I wonder where he's going?

He said he'd be back soon.

I don't...think likes me anymore.

Not in the way I want him to anyway, he's not mean to me like the others, neither is Beck but he doesn't talk to me about unicorns.

**-Robbie POV-**

So where am I right now?

At the florists, buying roses.

Then to the mall to buy chocolate and a toy unicorn ( I'd get her real one if I could find one)

She needs cheering up.

And I need to get her on my side so she understands when I murder Jade.

Which I will do, when I get over my fear of her.

"That'll be seven dollars" this bored guy tells me whilst inspecting the contents of his nose.

Charming.

I give him the money and leave.

Ooooh! Puppets!

Musn't get distracted...think unicorns...think Cat.

Cat.

Will the baby look like her?

Why do I care?

It's not mine.

I'll help her though, I'll be there if she needs me.

I've made this mental commitment to her and I'll stick to it.

I never break my word.

**-Cat POV-**

That cloud looks like Robbie!

I stare down at my stomch doubtfully, it's starting to show through my clothes.

I've been wearing tops and pants three sizes to big so it's not noticed but I've started to give up.

It's going to become obvious in a couple of weeks.

Robbie will help me!

Right?

**-Robbie POV-**

Okay...I'm on my way back now.

Thinking about it...was it a wise idea leaving Cat alone with her pyschopath brother?

**-Cat POV-**

Robbie won't help me will he?

He'll just leave me like everyone else.

They'll all just forget about me and I'll just be the pregnant sixteen year old.

Stupid parents...WHY DID YOU DIE?

I NEED YOU...

I can't...do this anymore...

I reached for the cupboard and brought out a bottle.

Jade said it helps with pain...

I put the bottle to my lips without any hesitation and swig it.

Eeewww...bitter...like apples!

It's not too bad...I just need to relax and forget about this mess.

I should listen to Jade more often.

**-No-one's POV-**

Robbie ran down the drive in excitement, holding the gifts in his hands.

Cat's looney brother's face was pressed up against the window, staring at me in relief.

He left the window and ran up the door.

Confusion crossed Robbie's face as 'Princess Pineapple' opened the door in a hurry.

"Cat! What have you done to her?" he accused, staring at is sister who was jumping on the sofas and laughing hysterically.

"She won't stop drinking that stuff" he beckoned to the two empty botle by the sink.

Robbie dropped the flowers, chocolate and toy in the door and rushed over to the hyper Cat.

"I tried to stop her but she hit me" Princess Pineapple frowned, examining an angry red mark on his arm.

Robbie stared at him, "Cat said you were crazy!"

"I've been put on new medication...wanna see my potato collection?"

Robbie ignored him, not quite sure what to do.

Cat saw him, "Robbie! Robbie! ROBBIE!" She shrieked manically, bouncing at him,knocking him over.

Robbie looked up at her, scared.

"Whoa Cat, time to go to bed" he ordered, managing to shove her off and get up.

Cat folded her arms and suddenly burst into tears, "NOOOOOO!" She yelled and then charged up the stairs any way.

"Good Luck" Princess Pineapple interrupted, putting on his coat and walking out.

Great, Robbie thought.

Me alone with a drunk Cat.

He ran up the stairs after her calling her name.

He got to the top of the stairs and started running into rooms and checking them.

He stumbled into Cat's roomed.

Empty.

The door shut, to reveal Cat hiding behind it.

"Robiiieeeee" he voice was slurred and high-pitched.

"Come on Cat" he tried to force her onto the bed.

She flopped onto it and then smiled lopsidedly and pulled him down aswell.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, "Yooouuu'reee not going anywhereee" she laughed manically, again.

This looks wrong in so many ways.

Robbie thought grimly.

Cat had somehow managed to get ontop of him and started trying to take off his shirt, "Let'sss makeee outttt..." She was extremely drunk.

Robbie tried to force her off him, "Don't be silly Cat, it's Robbie! Remember?"

"I knowww, I love youuu Robbieee"

No you don't.

You love Dave.

She kissed him rougly for a moment and then suddenly feel asleep sprawled on Robbie's chest, her top half undone to match Robbie's.

Cat was obviously alot heavier that she was three months before.

Robbie sighed and lay there defeated.

**What did you think? Tell me! New chapter up by tomorrow!**


	12. Waking Up

**-Cat POV-**

I stretched and yawned.

My matress felt alot more lumpy than usual.

Robbie?

Oh god.

We didn't.

I bolted straight up.

Shit!

Did I bang my head?

Ow! Really hard by the feel of it.

I swirled my toungue round my mouth.

I hate that taste, sour..bitter.

Ewww...have I been sick?

I hate sick, it's gross.

Jade was sick the night that she and Beck broke up.

Wait, Robbie's waking up.

"Hey Robbie!" I say softly, I'd yell but my head hurts.

He looks up at me shocked, "Hey"

"Cat?"

"Yeah?" I look down at him, which isn't easy considering my head is on his chest.

"Please can I get up?" He begged.

Ow!

"Not so loud...my head hurts" I whined.

Robbie looked worried, "You drunk alot" he whispered.

"Drunk?"

"Don't you remember?"

What's going on?

"Remember what?"

I'm confused...

"You were a little loopy last night..." he trailed off.

Loopy? Did I have to much candy?

I don't remember anything.

"Cat you got really drunk" he told me.

I've never had alcohol in my life!

Well except for that time I mistook Pimms for Coke but that was an accident!

"Is that why my head hurts"

"You've got a hang over" he told me quietly.

"Oh."

Well what am I meant to say?

WHOOPEEEE HANGOVER!

Should I have said that?

Is a hangover a bad thing.

He gently lifted me up and put me back down on the bed.

"Oweeeee...it's like brainfreeze and being hit over the head at the same time!"

Robbie smiled for a moment and then his expression turned serious, "Don't drink anymore Cat"

"Why not?"

I'm confused...again.

Ow...thinking makes my head hurt...  
So does talking.

Phooey I love talking.

"You'll kill it" he murmered.

Huh?

He stroked one hand over my stomach gently.

What? I could have killed it?

Am I a murderer?

My brother always told me murder was bad.

You know, before he went mental and started killing squirells.

"Robbie..."

Have I killed it?

I've failed!

It can't be dead...

I tried to get it aborted when I first found out.

But I couldn't do it...I don't like feeling guilty.

Plus it smelt really bad in there and lots of people were crying.

I don't like sad people.

"Want some water?" he offered.

"I can get it!" I snapped, immediatley regretting it.

Robbie looked at me doubtfully.

"I think you should rest..."

"But I feel helpless and fat...I feel like Trina!"

Robbie gasped, "Cat!"

"Soreeee...not..." I muttered.

"I'll get water" Robbie left the room.

What happened when Im ws drunk?

Why was he sleeping in my bed?

Did I embarass myself?

**-Five hours later-**

**"**Hi..." My head still hurts.

Robbie's making me breakfast...I'm tired.

"Breakfast is served!" he yells enthusiastically.

Ow..

He remembers, "Sorry!" he yelped.

You're really not helping...why is my hangover being mean to me?

What did I ever do to him?

I decided my hangover is a him...his name is Rex.

Because he's evil...just like that crazy puppet.

"Robbie?"

"Mmmm?"

"What happened when I was...you know...?"

"Drunk?" he put in.

I groaned and clutched my head.

He opened the freezer and chucked me some ice, "Put it on your head"

" I know how ice works!" I snapped.

"I'm waiting for my answer" I said after a moment or two.

Robbie shifted about, looking uncomfortable, "Well...you asked me to...and to...and then you...and that's it!"

"Huh?" I'm confused, "You didn't say anything!"

Robbie went really red and stared at his feet, "You asked me to make out with you..."

Did I?

God.

Hope he doesn't think I meant it...even if I did.

Did I just say that out loud?

I looked up at Robbie who was staring at me, even redder than before, "You didn't have to tell me that..."

I didn't answer.

Robbie took his glasses off and started fiddiling with them.

Bored.

Bored.

Bored.

Wait? I did say that out loud?

Great.

Embarassing...

"Cat! You have a boyfriend! This is wrong!" Robbie burst out suddenly.

"I can't help what I feel!"

"Keep your innapropriate thoughts to yourself!"

"Fine!"

Robbie glared at me and then stared at my stomach.

"Quit staring, your making it obvious!"

"To who?"

"The pot plants!"

Obvious answer.

"Cat, potplants don't care if your pregnant"

"Don't say it out loud!"

My phone buzzed on the table.

Robbie passed to me silently.

Dave.

Asking to meet up.

I should probably break up with him.

I'm a bad person.

I'm not cheating with Robbie...am I?

No.

Robbie does love me though.

And I love him, and I'm gonna tell him sometime soon.

I tap out a reply.

Robbie's looking at me curiously, "Dave?" he asks.

I nod, "But I'm ending things with him today"

Robbie shrugged, "You should focus on the baby"

Whoa.

I'm doing this for you!

Robbie got up.

"Don't leave me!" I shrieked.

Robbie sighed, looking embarrassed.

There's no way that you're leaving!

I jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa, Cat, I'm just going to pee."

"Oh!"

**Okay! Chapter 12 complete! Sorry if there are a lot of spelling errors... my computer doesn't have spell check!**


	13. Movies and Pillow Fights

"What do you mean?"

His yell could be heard from the parking lot.

Yep, it was that loud.

Cat scuffed her foot on the ground, "I don't think this is working out..." she whispered.

Dave stared at her, "Was it something I did?" he asked solemnly, eyes pleading for an answer.

Cat gasped, "God no! I just don't think this would ever..." she trailed off, gesterinf from her to Dave with a finger.

"I love you Cat!" Dave protested, putting his hands on her hips.

Cat gently took his hands off, "I'm sorry..."

"Please." Dave begged but there was no emotion in his voice yet there were tears in his eyes.

Cat stretched up and lightly brushed her lips against his as a sort of apology gift.

Dave looked down at the ground, "I guess this is bye then..." he stroked her hair and then remembered something, snatching his hand away.

Cat held he arms out, "Hug?" tears pricked her eyes.

Dave looked at her in disgust and then realised she was trying to make up for what she'd just done, he slowly leaned into her arms.

Cat clung to him tightly, Robbie suddenly came to the front of her mind and she let go immediately.

Dave looked hurt.

"Look I'm sorry" Cat stated, "But this isn't going to work...I had alot of things going on and it's just..."

Dave put a finger over her lips, "Friends?" he asked hopefully.

Cat gave a little giggle, "Yay!" she gave him another hug.

Dave smiled sadly and walked away, shoulders sagging.

Cat sniffled a little as she watched him get in his car and drive away...

"Cat!"

The petite red-head spun round.

Please be Robbie. She prayed.

Beck was standing there grinning, "Hey Cat!"

Ignoring the dissapointment that flipped in her stomach she smiled at him cheerfully, "Oh hey Beck..."

Beck frownedm "Someone doesn't sound very pleased to see Beck" he teased, walking up to her.

"Oh I am!" Cay insisted, "I was just hoping to see Robbie today"

Beck shrugged, "What's going on between you two?" he asked curiously, leaning closer to hear her reply.

Cat shook her head, "Just friends" she insisted.

Beck raised his eyebrow and snorted, "Really Kit-kat?" he taunted, pulling a face.

Cat giggled and then looked upset, "Yeah...he doesn't want to be anything more than that..." she sniffled.

Beck looked uncomfortable, "Oh...did I just make it awkward?"

Cat looked confused, "No...what's awkward again?"

Beck sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Hope it works out for you this time"

Cat looked alarmed, "What's that supposed to mean?" she shrieked.

Beck put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "Well it didn't work out for me and you did it? I hope it works out for you with Robbie..." he explained.

Cat looked relieved, "Oh I thought you knew...never mind...I'm glad it's working out for you and Jade"

Beck sucked his teeth and didn't reply.

"What? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Cat immediately panicked.

Beck shook his head, "Jade's just being..." he trailed off.

"Jade?" Cat put in.

Beck nodded, "Exactly" he agreed, "She threatened me with scissors again"

Cat laughed, "What did you do?"

"Asked her if she was a vampire in disguise"

"What did she say?" Cat's eyes widened, hooked on the story.

"She said she'd stab me if I told anyone"

Just at that point Jade decided to walk up to them, "Hey Beck" she said sourly, kissing him lightly.

Cat stared at her, "Eeepp! Don't drink my blood!" she squealed, backing away.

Jade glared at Beck, "You told her?"

Beck looked at the ground sheepishly.

Jade brought out her scissors, "Say bye bye to your hair Cat!" she smiled wickedly and lunged at her.

"Eep!" Cat ran away, Jade in hot pursuit.

Jade easily caught her, "You're not as fast as you used to be..." she noted.

She dropped the scissors.

"Hey Jadey!" Cat squealed brightly.

Jade looked confused, "Ummm...Cat?"

"Whaty?"

"Are you pregnant?" she blurted out.

Cat shied away from her, "How do you know?" she squeaked.

Jade raised an eyebrow and stared pointedly at Cat stomach which had a small bump.

"I want to know who did that to you and why you still have it" Jade hissed.

Cat couldn't take anymore, it was her life, she could have a baby if she wanted to.

"Shut up Jade! You know I got raped! Who else would get me pregnant? Not Robbie if that's what you're thinking and I kept it becuase I want to! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, storming off.

"Pregnancy does things to a person..." Jade smirked.

**-Robbie House( No POV)-**

Robbie was looking through some old movies he used to watch from when he was a kid.

Lady and the Tramp had always been one of his favourites.

It was Cat's too, she liked the Tramp the best.

Jade likes the siamese cats.

She would.

She's evil, they're evil.

Perfect match.

Cat was coming over to Robbie's this evening, apparently she needed to tell him something.

Robbie glanced at the clock on the wall in his room.

Seven on the dot.

Cat would be there in half an hour.

His phone vibrated.

He picked it up.

_One new message._

He opened it.

Of course it was from Cat.

Who else would text him?

Well maybe his mammaw...

_Hi Robbie! Just wanted to say hi! Love you._

If only she meant those words...it wouldn't make any difference though.

Robbie had promised himself to be friends with Cat and nothing more, she was a mom and sooner or later he'd upset her or something and destroy the relationship they had as friends too.

Robbie didn't trust himself.

He wasn't even sure if he loved her, yet, he wanted her to love him.

He wasn't good at figuring out what he was feeling when it came to girls.

He tapped out a reply to Cat.

_That's too cute! See you in half an hour round mine._

It was only a moment before Cat replied.

_Are your parents home?_

Why would she want to know that.

_No, they're at a dumb meeting. Why?_

_Why is the meeting dumb?_

Cat was kinda missing the point.

_I don't like being left on my own...they have to attend a conference in Canada tommorow._

_I don't even get to say goodbye, they're leaving after this meeting._

Robie sent it to her and then flopped on the sofa.

His phone went off again.

_How long are they gone? You could staywith me till they come back? Pretty pretty please?_

Robbie smiled, two weeks with Cat would be fun...

_They come back in two weeks, are you sure you don't mind?_

A reply came immediately.

_PLEASE COME!_

Robbie smiled.

_Hmmm...well okay...sing as I haven't got anything better to do..._

_Cheeky! I'm offering you free food and the chance to spend two whole weeks with me!_

_Of course I'll come Cat, who wouldn't want to spend two weeks with you?_

"Well I am very loveable" Cat's voice sounded behind him.

"AAAARGGHHHHH!" Robbie screamed, spinning round.

Cat was standing there laughing, "There's spare key under your doormat!" she giggled.

Robbie glanced at the clock, "You're early" he noted.

Cat's face fell, "Want me to come back in fifteen minutes?" she whispered.

Robbie shook his, "No! Cat! I want you!"

Cat let out an uncertain giggle.

Robbie's ears went red, "I-I mean...I want you to stay so...so we can watch the movie" he corrected.

"Oh..." Cat sighed, "Okay!" her face lit up and she ran round the couch and jumped onto it.

Robbie smiled at her antics, "Lady and the Tramp?"

"Yay!"

Robbie put it on and then sat back down next to Cat.

"Hee-hee" Cat giggled as the movie started.

Robbie smiled, "What is it?"

"English accents are funny!"

They both sat in silence, eyes glued to the screen.

Every now and then Cat would shuffle a little bit closer to him.

Robbie sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Robbie?"

"What is it?" he jumped, alarmed, "Something to do with the baby?"

Cat giggled, "No no" she reassured him, stroking his hand, "I was just wondering if I could have a blanket, I'm cold..."

Robbie smiled, relieved, "Sure, I'll go get one" he leapt up and ran up the stair in a manic fashion.

Robbie bolted back down the stairs with the blanket, Cat was glued to the movie again.

Robbie smiled deviously, creeping up behind her, "BOOOO!"

"AHHHHH!" Cat shriked, turning around to see Robbie killing himself laughing, she pouted and hit him with a cushion.

"Hey!" Robbie protested, trying to take the cushion off her, and suceeding.

"Thief!" Cat yelled playfully, grabbing another cushion from he couch and pausing the movie.

She leapt over the sofa and landed ontop of him, battering him with her cushion.

"You win!" Robbie gave in, pushing her off gently.

Cat smiled at him, "Let's watch the movie!" she yelled boisterously, tackling him onto the sofa.

"You're alot stronger than I thought you would be" Robbie commented, poking her nose.

Cat smiled, "No I'm not, you're just really weak!" she exclaimed.

Robbie scowled at her, "Meanie..."

"Sorry Robbie..." Cat stared down at the floor, tears pricking her eyes.

Robbie wiped them away as a couple rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey come on Cat! I'm not offended" he tried to reassure her as she sniffled.

He sighed and pulled her onto his lap and played the movie.

Cat sat rigidly in his lap for a moment and then snuggled into his chest, pulling the blanket up to her neck and linking her arms around Robbie's neck.

Robbie froze and looked down at her doubtfully, she looked back up at him shyly.

He sighed and put his arms round her waist and settled down to watch the movie.

Life was treating him well.


	14. Don't set my kitchen on fire

**By the way, they've started summer vacation now. I forgot to mention it in the last chapter.**

"It doesn't hurt right?" Cat asked fearfully, clutching Robbie's hand.

The nurse shook her head, "Don't worry sweetie, we just put the gel on your stomach so we can do the scan" she looked confused, "You've had a scan before haven't you?"

Cat nodded, still clinging to Robbie's arm, "I thought it might be different this time..." she trailed off.

"No don't worry...so could your boyfriend maybe lift up your top and get you comfortable? I'll be back in a couple of minutes"

"I'm not her boyfriend" Robbie put in gruffly as the nurse turned to leave.

She looked suprised, "Oh! Sorry I just assumed you were father..."

"Well don't assume things in future" Robbie growled.

The nurse nodded apologetically and left the room in a hurry.

Cat looked up at Robbie, "Why were you so rude to the nurse?"

"I'm not your boyfriend, she should know that"

"But why were you so mean when you said it?" Cat started panic, "Is there something wrong with me? Is that why you got upset?" she gasped, letting go of his hand.

Robbie looked shocked, "How could you say that Cat?" he grabbed her hand again, linking his fingers with hers, "Your perfect in every way!"

Cat gave a small smile, "You think so?"

Robbie shook his head, "I know so"

Cat giggled, "That's so sweet...can you help me with the scan thing now?" she asked.

Robbie smiled, "Sure"

He bent down and gently eased her top up a little, just to show her stomach, "You comfy like that?" Robbie asked anxiously.

"Yep!" Cat giggled.

Robbie smiled, "What's so funny?"

"You're so worried about me! Your never worried!"

Robbie sighed, moving a pillow under her legs, "I worry about you...all of the time"

"Why do you worry? Have I done something wrong?"

"No! It's just something I do...it's a Robbie thing"

"Hee-hee Robbie thing! You're so funny Robbie" she smiled cutely.

The nurse came back in, "Sorry about that" she apologised, glancing at Robbie nervously who was standing by Cat, his fingers still entwined with hers.

She raised an eye brow, "Just friends eh?" she smirked.

Robbie snatched his hand away but Cat pouted and pulled it back.

"Call me Hope" the nurse said holding out a hand to Cat who grinned at her and then stared at her hand, "Hi Hope's hand!"

"Ummm ok..." Hope shifted her feet a little, "You remember what happens at the scan?"

Cat nodded, "You put on that gel and then you can see a picture of the baby on the monitor over there" she gestured with one hand.

Hope nodded, "Okay then!" she smiled, "So how long have you been pregnant Cat?" she asked as she spread the gel.

Cat thought for a moment, "Ummm... four months next week"

"What day next week?"

"Monday"

"Okay...it's Friday today"

Nurse Hope finished putting the gel on and made notes and then turned on the monitor.

She moved the gel around with one hand, "Where is it...?" she muttered to herself.

"Eep! That's its head, right?" Cat squealed, pointing to a shape on the screen.

Hope breathed out a sigh of relief as she looked to where Cat was pointing, "There's its head" she confirmed.

**-One the way home-**

Robbie skimmed over the papers the hospital had given them as Cat drove them back, "It's says that your next scan is in three weeks and they can tell you whether its male or female if you want to know" he told her.

"Oh! KK! What do you want to eat tonight?" Cat asked, stopping at the traffic lights.

Robbie shrugged, "Not sure, suprise me"

"Yay! I love suprises!"

"Doesn't everyone?" Robbie rolled his eyes

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat looked down, hurt.

Robbie gulped and put his hand on her shoulder, "Sorry Cat, I didn't mean to upset you..."

Cat scowled at him and then looked up and kissed him on the cheek, "Apology excepted!"

The lights went to green and Cat took the handbrake off and continued driving, beeping her horn furiously as the person in front drove on her bumper.

She eventually pulled into her drive, "Come on!" she jumped up and down.

They walked up to the front door, Cat smiled and gave Robbie a hug before searching for her keys.

She rummaged through her handbag, "Aaarghh! Where are my keys?"

"Cat?"

"Not now Robbie"

"Cat."

"No.

"Cat!"

"WHAT!"

"Ummm your holding your keys" Robbie looked at her, trying not to laugh.

Cat blushed a pretty pink and then rammed the keys into the lock and opened the door.

"Damn!" she yelled suddenly, "We forgot to pick up your stuff on the way back!"

"It's okay, I walk back and get it" Robbie soothed.

"But-"

Robbie put a finger to her lips, "How about you make dinner and I'll get my stuff from my house?"

"Kay..." Cat muttered reluctantly, not wanting him to leave.

"I'll only be gone twenty minutes" Robbie promised, dropping a kiss on her forehead and then walking out the door again.

**-Half an hour later-**

Cat paced up and down the kitchen, where was Robbie?

He was ten minutes late and she missed him.

Just at that moment he walked through the door.

She'd forgotten that she'd given him her spare set of keys.

"Where were you?" Cat cried, "I was scared! Don't ever do that again!" she said hitting his chest.

"Whoa Cat! Ow!" Cat stopped hitting him.

"Sorry Robbie are you okay?" she asked, hugging him.

"I'm fine" Robbie laughed, "Look I bought you these!" he handed her a boquet of red and pink roses.

"Oh wow! Robbie!" she squealed, taking them from him and then taking a glass out of the cupboard and putting them in it.

"Why roses?" she asked curiously.

What does she mean? Robbie thought.

Oh no.

Roses are meant to symbomlize love...

"They're red?" Robbie offered, "Like you're hair, they kinda reminded me of you"

"So thoughtful" Cat sighed, giving him another hug and then went back into the kitchen to get the food.

Robbie sat down on the couch, "I'm cooking tommorow" he called out.

Cat placed the two plates of food on the table.

"Wow Cat! You didn't have to do all that!"

Cat fiddled with her hair, "Too much?" she asked.

"No! It's great" Robbie reassured her, "But please let me cook tommorow, I don't like you doing all the work and me just sitting around"

Cat shrugged,"I don't mind" she replied honestly, "We can cook together if you want"

"Cat-"

"We;re cooking together" she told him firly, "I never forgot the time you set the school kitchen on fire in third grade back at our old school...you're going no-where near my cooker unless I'm with you"

Robbie sighed, "Okay..." he agreed reluctantly.

"Yay! Lets eat!" Cat cheered and started eating a baby carrot.

Robbie watched her amused.

"I love baby carrots!" she told him happily, "And I love you..." she mumbled.

Robbie looked confused, "Huh? Sorry I didn't catch that"

Cat's shoulders sagged "It doesn't matter...OW!" she yelped at the end.

Robbie leapt up, "What is it? Should I call the hosptal?"

Cat shook her head and pulled him back down next to her.

"What is it?" he whispered.

Cat smiled, "The baby's kicking!"

"Really! Phew...I thought something was wrong for a minute there"

Cat shook her head, "Everything's happy!" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Robbie shifted uncomfortably, Why am I doing this? he thought, I should-

"That's one strong kick!" Robbie exclaimed, grinning.

Cat wriggled a bit, "I wish he wouldn't kick so hard..." she complained, "Doesn't he like me?"

"He?" Robbie asked, "I thought you didn't know what it was?"

"I don't" Cat said, "I just think of him as a he"

"Any reason?" Robbie asked.

Cat shrugged, "No reason" she continued eating.

"Hey!" Cat stopped eating again.

Robbie looked up at her, "Ummm hey?"

"Where's Rex?" she asked.

Robbie grinned and went over to his bag that he'd packed with all of his things, "He's in here-"

"Please don't get him out! I was only asking, he'll spoil the evening!"

"But I need him to-"

"Need him to what?" Cat sounded hurt, "Can't you be yourself without Rex? I thought you trusted me!"

"I do trust you Cat"

And love you he added silently.

It was riduculous, he'd even imagined that Cat had said she loved him earlier.

He sighed and sat back next to her again.

Cat wringed her hands, "I don't like fighting...not with you"

"We aren't fighting"

"Yes we are!"

"Cat, we're not fighting"

"YES WE ARE!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Cat cried, "We even argue about arguing!" she abandoned her meal and ran upstairs.

"Cat!" Robbie called after her.

No reply.

He should probably leave her for ten minutes to cool off.

He tried to distract himself by looking at the books on the shelf.

He picked one about babycare and flicked through it, wanting to know things that could help Cat and the baby.

He sighed after reading a couple of pages.

He heated Cat's food up in the microwave and took it up to her with a hot water bottle.

He knocked and the door and waited patiently for some sort of response, "Who is it?" Cat called out chidishly.

"Santa" Robbie said sarcastically.

"Come in."

Cat glared at him as he entered, her eyes were red.

"You're not Santa...Santa's nice" she scowled.

Well that hurt.

"You know why else your not Santa?" Cat growled.

Robbie sat on the floor by her feet, "Why?" he asked, staring up at her, "Because I don't have a beard?"

"No! But you will be covered in red if you don't shut up!" Cat threatened and then gave a little sob.

"You're not like him because Santa gives you what you want!"

Robbie sighed, "I can't bring back you're parents Cat" he smiled sadly, "No-one can do that..."

Cat glared at him, "Don't talk about them!" she bawled and slapped him round the face.

"OW!"

Cat ignored him, "I love you Robbie" she said quietly.

"Was slapping me part of expressing your feelings?"

Cat fell silent.

Robbie got up and sat on the edge of the bed, "Okay...I'm sorry, what were you going to say?"

"You've ruined it now" Cat snapped, turning her back on him.

"Look you know I love you Cat..." he trailed off.

Cat slowly turned to face him.

"But I don't think us being together would be a good idea...with the third person"

"You don't like me because I'm a teen mom? Is that what you're trying to say?" Cat concluded.

"No! It's great that there's going to be another addition to the Valentine family...but you need to focus on the baby right now. Not me." Robbie stopped talking.

"What are we then?" Cat asked quietly, obviously embarassed by my subtle rejection.

"I don't know...do you still want me to stay?"

"Don't leave Robbie!" Cat wailed suddenly, jumping ontop of me.

"Thats not the real reason is it?" she asked quietly.

"Cat-"

"Truth."

"We need to go slowly ok? The baby doesn't put me off, don't worry...it's just, it's hard to explain..."

"What? A couple but not a couple?"

"I guess you could see it more as...friends with benefits?" Robbie suggested.

"Kay...Robbie?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Could you close your eyes for a moment? Please?"

"Your too adorable to say no to" Robbie gently pinched her nose and obidiently closed his eyes.

He heard Cat's breathing quicken a little and felt her move closer to his face.

She gently touched her lips to his.

Robbie opened his eyes, softly kissing her back.

Her eyes were closed, she had no idea he'd opened his.

He would have carried on kissing her but the need to laugh was just too strong.

He spluttered and Cat quickly stopped.

She realised what he was doing, "You're laughing" Cat pointed out.

Robbie tried to stop but he couldn't.

Did you have your eyes open?" Cat asked in mock annoyance.

Robbie stuck his tongue out at her.

Cat started giggling too, "You completely ruined a great moment!" she attempted to sound cross but failed.

Robbie kissed her lightly as an apology for humiliating her and pulled himself up as Cat climbed off him.

"You're food is over there" he nodded to the plate on the carpet, "I heated it up and I brought a hot water bottle incase your stomach hurt from the kicking..." he looked embarassed.

"Thanks Robbie!" Cat changed to her normal, cheerful personality, "Wanna watch a movie? I got popcorn!"

She picked up her plate and hot water bottle and headed downstairs, "Coming?" she called over her shoulder.

"Coming!" he called back, following her downstairs.

"I'll do the popcorn" Robbie said firmly.

"But-"

"Cat."

"KK!"

She settled on the couch and ate the rest of food. Hugging the hot water bottle.

"Two minutes!" Robbie called.

"Want me to choose a movie?" Cat yelled back.

"No! Don't get up, I'll bring the box of them to you while I wait for the popcorn!"

Robbie rushed backthrough, bringing the box with all the movies in over to her.

"Lady and the Tramp!" she squealed immediately.

"Cat we saw that yesterday...choose a different one"

"But-"

"How about Finding Nemo?" Robbie plucked the movie out the box.

"Yay! I love finding Nemo!" she squealed finishing the last of her food.

Robbie put it into the DVD player and sat next to Cat.

The title of the movie hadn't even come up and Cat had already managed to entwine her fingers with his and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Comfy?" Robbie joked.

"Mmmm..." she nodded.

Suddenly a ping went off, "The popcorn!" Robbie groaned, nudging Cat off him and running through to the kitchen.

"Is it burnt?" Cat asked, getting up.

Robbie stared at the black, charred kernels, "I've disentergrated most of them" he replied.

Cat came up behind him, "I'll do some more, go sit down" she ordered.

"I don't want you to do all the work"

Cat sighed, "And I don't want you to set my kitchen on fire"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Cat punched him in the arm playfully, "Yep!"

"What?" Robbie asked eagerly.

"Sit down and shut up" Cat nudged him with her shoulder, "I'll be back in a moment"

"But-"

"Go sit or get slapped...again" she grinned.

Robbie sighed, "I'll go sit"

Cat smiled, "Good boy"

Robbie settled into the couch for the about the third time that night, he noticed the movie was till playing and rewinded then paused it at the start.

He remembered watching it with her once before, a year after parents had drowned out at sea.

Somehow this movie helped, she didn't like it when the mom was killed though.

Cat came back in the room with a full bowl of popcorn, perfectly cooked, humming merrily as she sat down next to me again.

"Have we got everything this time?" she smiled wanly.

"I think so...are you cold?" Robbie checked.

Cat grabbed his arm, "I'm using you as a blanket" she told him firmly.

Robbie raised an eyebrow, "Really Kitty Cat?"

"Yep!" She said brightly shuffling onto his lap and draping both arms around her, popcorn in her lap.

"Ready now?"

"Yep! Yay Nemo!"

Robbie played the movie.

Cat gave a little sob in the scene where the shark takes Nemo's mom and all the fish eggs except one.

She buried her head in his chest and said something about missing her mom and dad.

She cheered up by the part where it got to Nemo going to school though.

Cat shifted off him, "Makeup..." she whispered, whiping some of her mascara off that had run down her cheeks.

"Cat I don't care if you don't wear makeup, seriously" Robbie told her honestly, getting a tissue out his pocket and giving to her.

"Have you used this?" Cat asked.

"Maybe once" Robbie teased.

"Gross!" Cat giggled.

"Only kidding,you really think I'd give you a dirty tissue?"

"Well..." Cat trailed off, smiling. "Thank you Robbie..." she dabbed at her eyes and got rid of the lipstick aswell.

She looked up at Robbie shyly, having removed all her makeup.

"Beautiful" Robbie kissed her nose and put one arm around her and then went back to watching the film.

"Hee-hee" she giggled again, leaning into him watching too.

About half and hour later Cat was asleep in his arms.

Robbie waited until the movie had finished and then nudged her to see if she'd wake up but stopped in the end, she needed sleep, what with being so hyped up during the day.

He carried her upstairs, carrying his bag in his mouth as he had no hands free.

He laid out a couple of pillows and a sleeping bag next to Cat's bed after tucking her in there.

"Robbie?" she murmered sleepily.

"Sshhh go back to sleep" Robbie whispered, stroking her hair.

"Kay..." she agreed and then started to snore very gently but not beofre linking fingers with him again.

Robbie held her hand for a mment until he was sure the she was deeply asleep and then let go and quickly changed into some old shorts and a t-shirt and got in the sleeping bag and fell asleep.


	15. Just another day

Cat gently nudged Robbie's shoulder.

He didn't stir, "Robbie?" she whispered in his ear, poking his arm.

"Arrgghhh!" he yelped suddenly sitting up straight in the sleeping bag, "Who's there?" he yelled, hand flailing.

He caught sight of Cat kneeling beside him shivering and looking scared, "Hey what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I had a n-nightmare and now I can't sleep" she shivered again.

Robbie sighed, crawling out the sleeping bag and stretching, "What time is it?"

Cat leaned over and looked at the clock, "It's one thirty, sorry I woke you..." she whispered, rubbing her eyes and letting out a sob.

"Hey don't cry, I don't mind being woken up..."

"I'm scared!" Cat cried, hugging him tightly, more for her benefit than his.

Robbie picked her up and carried her into her bed, getting in next to her, "This is for one night only" he told her firmly.

"KK..." she agreed, groping at his t-shirt and wrapping her legs round him.

"Whoa Cat, it's friends with benefits remember?" he insisted as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I know..." she sighed, closing her eyes, "Night Robbie"

"Night Cat" Robbie whispered, putting one arm over the top of her.

She sighed contently and then eventually fell asleep again.

**-The next morning-**

Robbie was still asleep when Cat woke up.

She giggled and lay there staring down a him, checking he was still asleep and then gently pressed her lips to his.

Robbie let out a sigh gently pushed Cat off him, "No Cat." he whispered softly.

Cat went red, "S-sorry" she stared down at the matress, pawing at the sheets in embarassment.

"It's okay but I want to pace it slowly"

"What just be friends?"

"Not always, just friends with benefits for a while okay?" he negotiated.

"What were we when we kissed a few months ago?" Cat asked still not looking up.

Robbie shrugged, "I'm not sure" he admitted, "But let's not rush into anything"

"Fine" she growled, finally looking up.

"I'll always help you with the baby if you need me to..." Robbie told her quietly.

Cat's face lit up, "Really?"

"I promise"

She smiled and then baralled herself into him.

"Cat! I just woke up!" Robbie whined but still hugging her.

She crawled off him slowly and lay next to him, staring up at the ceiling.

"So what are you doing today?" Robbie asked curiously.

Cat shrugged, "Jade wants to see me about the baby..." she fiddled with her hair.

"I thought I was the only who knew?" Robbie looked confused.

"She guessed" Cat whispered, she put her arms on her stomach, "Is it that obvious?" she asked,, in hope that he'd say no.

"You can't really hide it any longer Cat" Robbie told her.

"I guess not" she gave a huge sigh ending with, "Ow!"

Robbie looked at her.

"Kicking again" she said, "Owie!" she yelped, grabbing Robbie's hand as a distraction.

"It's okay Cat" Robbie soothed.

"Feel" Cat ordered, pulling Robbie's hand over.

He sighed and gently placed his hand on Cat's stomach, "Wow" he gasped, "It's like its really real now"

Cat frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I wasn't insulting you Cat, I just meant you know how it's thre but unless your the mom it's like its not there when it is...if that makes sense?"

"I guess...Hey! Want some breakfast?" she asked, getting up and scampering over to the door.

Robbie laughed, "How about getting dressed first?"

Cat pulled a face, "KK...I'll change in the bathroom..." she sighed, grabbing some sweat pants and a baggy top.

Robbie raised an eyebrow, "Cat Valentine wears sweatpants and baggy clothes?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep...not just because of the baby, I just wear them round the house" she smiled and then walked out.

Robbie got some jeans and a shirt out and quickly changed, scared that Cat might walk in on him or something.

He put his other clothes in his bag and then waited outside the bathroom, hiding behind a house plant.

Cat wondered out about thirty seconds later, singing to herself, oblivious to Robbie hiding.

He jumped out in front of her, "BOO!" he yelled, laughing.

"Eep!" Cat squealing running back in the bathroom and then coming back out again when she realised it was Robbie.

She frowned, "That was mean!" she tried to look sulky but couldn't help smirking.

"You're laughing!" Robbie yelled triumphantly, he picked her up.

"Ahhhh! Robbie! Put me down!" she squealed, giggling as he rand downstairs with her and plonked her on the couch.

She rolled around giggling, unable to stop.

Robbie came and sat down beside her, "Gotcha!" he put a fist in the air in triumph as stuck her tongue out.

She looked up at him innocently, "Hee-hee..." she managed to stop laughing, "Breakfast now?" she asked, her stomach growled.

Robbie laughed and Cat went red, burying her face in a cushion.

Robbie took the cushion away and gave her a hug before getting up, "Please let me do breakfast" he begged.

"Kay" Cat reluctantly agreed, "Don't set anything on fire"

Robbie rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Yoghurt" Cat replied immediately, "I need to make sure I keep my figure" she added worridely.

"Cat you're eating for two now" Robbie persuaded.

"Fine, I'll have fruit aswell, cereals are in the cupboard next to the fridge" she told him, lounging lazily on the couch.

Robbie dissapeared off to the kitchen and Cat switched the telly on, "Yay! The waggafuffles are on!" she cheered.

**-On the way to Jade's-**

"Why don't I just wait in the car?" Robbie suggested.

Cat pouted, "Please come in with me" she begged.

"But Jade scares me" Robbie whimpered.

"And I'm pregnant" Cat rolled her eyes, "We've all got our problems, Robert" she teased.

"Not cute" Robbie tapped her nose and Cat smiled and batted her eyes flirtily.

"That won't work on me Cat" Robbie said matter-of-factly.

"Poo..." Cat sucked her teeth.

Robbie sighed and put his hands on her hips, Cat gasped, "Yay" she muttered, putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning in.

Robbie softly kissed her for moment and then broke it off.

"Hey! I want-" Cat began protesting.

"Can we save it for later?" Robbie suggested, "When we're not in a car on a road where anyone can watch?"

"No-one is watching" Cat pointed out.

"Except me" Jade interrupted, coming up behind them.

"Jade!" Cat sounded outraged, "I need privacy!"

Robbie sighed, avoiding eye contact with Jade as she glared at him. "Come on Cat" he took his hands off her but she didn't let go of his shoulder.

"I'll come in with you..." he agreed at last.

Cat let go, "Yay! Lets go!" she bounded out the car,"Hey Jadey!" she hugged the goth tightly.

"I hate hugs and being called Jadey."

"I know and I hate being interrupted when I'm with Robbie" Cat replied sweetly, holding Robbie's hand and following Jade into her house.

**Okay! End of Chapter 15. I sorta forgot to mention where Cat's brother is, he's at the mental hospital again and he can't have any visitors and the moment but I'll bring him back in soon. I'm aiming for this story to be at least 25 chapters long?**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	16. I want you to be the father

"Is it his?" Jade glared at Robbie.

"What? What is who's?" Cat sounded confused, leaning on Robbie's arm.

"Is the baby Robbie's?" Jade pushed.

"None of your buisness, maybe, maybe not" Cat spat.

Robbie grinned, "It's not mine" he put in.

Jade smiled at him for the first time, "At least geek boy is co-operating"

"Why do you need to know my buisness?" Cat shrieked.

"Calm down Cat" Robbie soothed, linking fingers with her behind his back out of Jade's view.

Cat smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'm just worried Cat, you're like my little sister"

"How?" Cat tilted her head, "I'm older than you"

Robbie looked at her in disbelief, "You are?"

Even Jade looked confused.

Cat shook her head, "Oh wait, I'm thinking about my four year old neighbour, I'm definetely older than her"

Robbie sighed, "Jade can we go? There's no point to us being here"

"Fine. But Cat I'll help with the baby, I promise"

"Oh no, Robbie's helping me, it's okay"

Jade looked at him slyly, "Is he now?"

"Shut up Jade" Robbie muttered, "Come on Cat, lets go"

Cat leapt up, letting go of his hand, Kay! BYE JADEY!" she yelled, hugging her.

"I hate being hugged and being called Jadey" Jade said sourly.

"I know" Cat replied sweetly, "And I hate being interrupted when I'm with Robbie"

Robbie raised his eyebrows at Jade as Cat yanked him out the house and into her car.

"So...where are we going?" Robbie asked.

"Shopping." Cat replied.

"Aaaww...man! Why?"

"I need to buy maternity clothes and stuff when I have the baby"

"You have another five months til the baby arrives you know" he reminded her.

"I know but it's so exciting! Hey will you be in the hospital with me when I give birth?" she wondered.

"Yep, waiting right outside the room"

"No! I want you to sit next to me so I can hold your hand!"

"They won't let me in unless I'm the father"

"I wish you were!"

"What?" Robbie turned to look her at Cat who was bright red.

"N-nothing" she giggled uncertainly.

"Why would you want me to be the father? Me out of all people?" he persisted.

"Well I don't even know the father of my own child! Don't you think that's wierd? I wish it was someone knew and could trust...like you" Cat told him earnestly but not meeting his gaze.

"I'll help you raise it, you know I will, I can be like a father to it if you want me to" Robbie promised, kissing her forehead, "Come on then, lets go shopping" he changed the subject.

Cat nodded silently and started up the car.


	17. Changing Rooms and Bra Clasps

**This is just going to be a short, funny yet awkward chapter put in for a laugh.**

**Showing the true horrors of trying on clothes.**

"Ooooh! Pink dress!" Cat squealed, tugging Robbie over to the billionth rack of clothes.

She pulled it off the clothes hanger and added it to the big heap of clothes in her arms.

"Try them on so we can go home, pleeeeeaaase?" Robbie whined, "I'm bored..."

"We've got to go buy bottles and a highchair and a cot and a dummy!" Cat listed, playfully hitting Robbie's arm.

"Okay...go try the clothes on" Robbie ordered.

Cat giggled, "I'm going , I'm going"

She wondered into one of the changing rooms and dumped the pile of bras, tops, pants and dresses on the chair and pulled the curtain shut.

Robbie leant against the wall outside the changing room and waited for her.

There wasn't really anyone else around, which wasn't suprsing as it was early in the morning as well as being a Sunday.

"Robbie?" Cat whimpered.

"Everything okay?"

"I'm stuck" she whispered, her head appearing round the curtain, "I need help"

Robbie looked at her suspiciously, "Help with what?"

"I can't undo the clasp on this bra, it's stuck..." she looked at him dolefully, "Can you help me undo it?"

"I ummm...not sure if I should...okay..." Robbie's cheeks were red, Cat opened the curtain a little to let him and then quickly yanked it shut.

She stared at him shyly, she had her sweat pants on and a bra and that was it.

Her bra was on the floor, along with her top, "I figured I should buy some more bras..." Cat scuffed one foot on the ground.

Robbie sighed, rollng his eyes, "Come on then, lets get you out"

He wasn't really sure what to do, he didn't have any experience with bras.

Being a guy and all that, on top of never having a proper girlfriend.

"There's a clasp at the back, you're meant to unhook it, but I can't do it, I think it's stuck" Cat explained, pulling Robbie behind. She took his hands and placed them on her back.

"It's pinching my skin!" she yelped.

"Hold on I'm trying" Robbie said, fiddling with the clasp, it loosened a little.

Cat arched her back a little, "Ow..." she muttered.

"Okay, it's stuck...wait. Done it!" he undid the clasp and then stood there idiotically, staring at Cat as she angrily threw it on the floor, "Stupid bra! What did I ever do to you?" she hissed in annoyance.

Robbie cleared his throat, "Ummm I'll be outside then..." he mumbled, face burning.

"No wait, stay a moment." Cat ordered, slipping her own, bright pink bra back on and the turning around to face him.

"Thanks Robbie! That was probably a little awkward for you as a guy to have to do that..." her cheeks flushed pink, "Ummm...thankyou..." she leaned up and lightly kissed him and gave him a small hug.

"Ummm...thankyou?" Robbie stared at the floor for a moment and then crept back out the changing room, still red in the face.


	18. Shopping Debate

"How can one girl need so many clothes?" Robbie complained as he helped Cat bring the shopping bags in.

"I love clothes shopping!" Cat squeaked excitedly, not really responding to Robbie's question.

"I don't. It immensly bores me." Robbie told her bitterly.

Cat tilted her head and stared at him with wide eyes, "What do you like?" she asked, "I don't actually know..."

"Fun things that aren't shopping" Robbie replied smarmily.

Cat sighed, "How can anyone hate shopping?"

"Would you like me to make a list of reasons why?" Robbie rolled his eyes.

"There is nothing negative or unhealthy about shopping!" Cat protested.

"It's boring, there's a big point on the list" Robbie stated.

"Well I don't think it's boring" Cat retorted, glancing out the window as it began to rain, "And if you keep arguing with me you'll be sleeping outside in the rain"

Robbie thought for a moment as if he was deciding, "Shopping's great. I love shopping! Go shopping!" he cheered through gritted teeth, "Happy now?"

Cat nodded whilst laughing, "Can we go shopping tommorow?"

"Sorry I have to watch paint dry tommorow" Robbie replied sarcastically.

"Oh phooey...I wanted to spend the day with you..." Cat looked down at the floor, upset.

"Cat, I was joking" he told her.

She glared at him, "THAT WAS MEAN!" She yelled suddenly, dropping the bags she was holding and running up the stairs, sobbing.

Robbie put down his bags and ran after her, which was pretty easy considering being pregnant was a huge disadvantge when you were trying to get away from some-one.#

He caught her wrist and pulled her back towards him, "Sorry Cat, I was joking..." he looked dejected.

Cat scuffed her foot, "KK... what are we doing for the rest of the day?" she asked perkily.

Robbie sighed in relief, "Well we were at that dumb mall for about six hours and its five now...places are probably gonna be closing soon" he said matter of factly.

"Phooey...lets eat out!" Cat jumped up and down excitedly.

"What like a date?" Robbie questioned her.

"Not if you don't want it to be..." she snatched her hand away from him.

"You know what? It'll be fun to go on a date" Robbie agreed.

"Yay!" Cat cheered, jumping up and hugging him, wrapping her legs round.

"Cat..."

"I'm just hugging you, don't be paranoid" she hugged hiim tighter, "It won't ruined our fragile friendship" she mimicked him and then looked up worridely, "Did I offend you?" she sniffled.

Robbie laughed, "No." he hugged her back for a moment and then put her down and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked anxiously.

"Getting ready for our first date" he replied cheerfully, getting some clothes from her room and disapearing into the bathroom.

"Oh me too!" Cat squealed running into her room.

**So they're finally going on their first date?**

**Will anything come of it? Or will Cat just find another way to make things awkward?**

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	19. Getting Ready

Robbie appeared moments later in clean clothes and sighed as he noticed Cat was stillv getting ready.

"No makeup!" he called out to her.

"Robbie! I need makeup!" Cat shrieked, momentarily poking her head around the door.

"I thought you didn't mind me seeing you without makeup?" Robbie questioned, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah but I need it in public" Cat complained.

"Cat you look great without makeup" Robbie insisted.

"Look Robbie, I want to wear it, I don't expect you to understand, it's a girl thing"

Robbie sighed, accepting what she had said, "So where are going tonight?" he asked curiously, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure..." Cat bit her lip, "Oooh! Picnic! Pleasy?" she batted her eyes at him.

Robbie nodded, "Sure, I'll leaving you to your strange girl makeup issues and I'll pack the picnic, okay?"

"Yay!" Cat cheered, running out from behind the door in jeans and a bra and hugged him.

"Eep! Makeup!" she squeaked, rushing back inside, the door banging shut.

"Pack whatever food you can find!" Cat called out.

"Okay" Robbie replied and headed downstairs.

**-Robbie POV-**

I am slightly uncomfortable about Cat wondering around without a top on when I'm around.

I'm not complaining or anything, it just makes me feel bad that I turned her down.

I am totally pyched to finally go on a date with her though, it's more of just a night out than a date to be honest.

I'm sticking to the friends with benefits thing...for now.

I'm rummaging through her food cupboards at the moment, she sure has alot of food.

Mostly junk food, which is wierd, seeing as Cat only usually eats salad and other healthy crap.

I'm guessing it's her wierdo, freak brother that eats junk.

But then again Cat told me that he's gone a diet of glue for the year.

That doesn't suprise me, they say that glue fumes affect your brain.

Eating it must do some serious damage.

**-End of POV-**

"Kay! I'm ready!" Cat thundered down the stairs ten minutes after her last conversation with Robbie.

"Why does it take girls so long to-wow..." Robbie stared at her.

Cat twirled a strand of hair around her little finger shyly and let out a small giggle. She twirled around, "You like?" she asked.

Robbie looked her up and down, he didn't know why he was so blown away.

She was wearing light blue three-quarter-legnth jeans and still managed to pull off-despite the circumstances- wearing a tight pale pink top.

She'd put on as hell of a lot of mascara and had some faded pink eye shadow on her eyelids.

As she smiled, her lips sparkled.

"I like a lot" Robbie admitted, looking down at his short-sleeved red shirt and jeans, "I feel like I should have made more of an effort"

"No! I like you looking casual" Cat reassured him.

"You sure? I guess I could have done something with my hair...I could straighten it again..." he wondered, half to himself.

"You do look even hotter with straight hair..." Cat muttered.

Robbie raised any eyebrow, looking delighted, "Hot? Me? Robbie? No-one's ever used Robbie and hot in the same sentence before..."

Cat looked at her feet, "You weren't meant to hear that..." she blushed a pretty pink.

"So are we going to the park?" Robbie asked.

"Yep!" Cat sighed happily, "We can walk it, I don't wanna drive"

Robbie shrugged, "Let us go" he bowed, gesturing to the door.

Catt giggled, skipping past him and hitting his arm playfully as she went past.

Robbie grabbed the bag with the food in and followed her out.

Cat locked the door and then turned to Robbie, "Yay! I'm so excited, it's our first official date!" she squealed, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her as she raced down the road.

Robbie laughed as she impatiently dragged him along behind her.

**Okay! The next chapter will be what actually happens during their night time picnic, hee hee...**


	20. The Battle Begins

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Jade smreamed at Beck.

They were both in Bec's RV.

"T-this is wrong Jade, I love someone-else..." Beck frowned.

"I'm gonna KILL Vega!" Jade yelled, punching Beck's fish tank.

"What did the fish ever do to you?" Beck protested.

"Shut up! Tell me who it is that your dumping me for! Go on! I dare you." Jade threatened.

"Look I've dated quite alot of girls" Beck started.

Jade snorted.

"Melissa, Monica, Amy, Jessica, Cat and you" Beck listed, folding his arms.

"Cat broke up with me because she said that she was in love with someone else, but we stayed friends-"

"DON'T THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT WE'RE STAYING FRIENDS, CAUSE WE'RE NOT!" Jade leapt up and started throttling him.

Beck grabbed her hands and pulled her next to him.

"Do I know the girl you love?" Jade asked, hands poised to strangle him again.

Beck hesitated, "Y-yeah...you do"

"Does she know you like her?"

"What is this? A bloody interview?"

"Answer the question." Jade replied bluntly.

"No. No. She doesn't.

"Is she currently with someone else?"

Beck sighed, "I don't know, she said that she loved someone but she didn't say if they were together or not"

"Who is it Beck?" Jade asked emotionlessly.

Beck opened his mouth and closed it again.

"I better not be who I think it is-"

"I love Cat okay? I don't think I ever stopped, are you happy now?"


	21. Questions In The Park

Robbie put a rug down on the ground and dumped the bag ontop of it.

Cat wasn't any where to be seen

"Cat?" he called out nervously, "Where are you?"

A bush suddenly shook and giggled.

Robbie walked over to it, "Cat...?"

"There's a squirrel in here! It's so cute!" Cat told him, crawling out the bush.

Robbie helped her, "Let's eat!" he yelled suddenly, jumping on the blanket.

Cat rushed over and plonked herself down, "Yay! What did you pack?" she looked up at Robbie with wide eyes.

"Go ahead and see..." Robbie answered mysteriously.

Cat gave a little cheer and opened the hamper, "Oooh! Robbie!" Cat squealed, throwing herself at him, "Thankyou!" she wriggled excitedly.

Cat got back up and pulled a box of red velvet cupcakes out, "I love red velvet cupcakes!" she announced, "It's already the best date ever!"

Robbie smiled, shuffled closer to her, she looked up.

"Oh! Strawberries!" she squealed again.

It's amazing how food can instantly make her happy, Robbie smiled at her face.

Cat pulled the rest of the food out the bag and put a plate in front of her and Robbie.

"Robbie...this is so..." she gestured with her hands whilst she tried to think of something to say.

"I'm glad you like it" Robbie replied.

This has to be the best date I've ever been on, he thought.

It's the only one where the girl hasn't spat food all over me.

Cat looked down, her smile faded and began to cry suddenly.

Robbie looked up, worried, "What's wrong?" he asked softly, putting one arm around her.

"You've...you've given me so many nice things but I haven't given you any presents!" Cat wailed, wringing her hands.

"Cat I don't want presents, I don't need them" Robbie said firmly.

"What do you want?"

"Cat you don't-"

"I want to get you something" she folded her arms, obstinately.

Robbie sighed, "Suprise me"

"Yay! I love suprising people!" Cat cheered, she immediately stopped crying.

Her phone buzzed, she picked it up and leant against Robbie.

"Who is it?" Robbie looked at the screen over Cat's shoulder.

"Beck." Cat bit her lip, "He's asking to talk to me in his RV"

"Whatcha gonna say?" Robbie asked, putting his chin on top of her head.

"That I'm on a date with you" she began texting.

She sent it off and put her phone down, but stayed leaning against him.

Her phone vibrated again but she didn't move to get it.

"You gonna see what he has to say?" Robbie asked.

Cat sighed, "In a minute" she looked up at him.

Robbie stuck his tongue out and Cat spluttered as she laughed, she picked her phone up again and tapped the screen.

"He needs to tell me something" Cat informed Robbie, thoughtfully, "I wonder what he wants to say? He can't say it over text apparently" she shrugged, "Oh! New mesage!" her eyes flicked over the screen.

"Beck again?" Robbie guessed.

Cat shook her head, eyes growing wide, she looked scared, "Jade's going to kill me" she shivered.

Robbie hugged her tight, "Why?" he murmered.

"I-I don't know, she didn't say...I'll ask her tommorow" she turned her phone off.

After what seemed like forever, Cat let go of Robbie, "Let's play a game!" she decided excitedly.

Robbie shrugged, "Okay" he agreed, "You chose the game then"

" Twenty one questions!" Cat replied immediately.

Robbie looked at her quizically.

"We both take it in turns to ask the other person twenty one questions" Cat explained, "There's so much I wanna know about you " she winked at him.

Robbie gulped, this could be interesting...

"I'll start!" Cat clapped her hands together, and thought for a moment, "Okay! How many girlfriends have you had?"

Robbie groaned, "Do I have to answer that?"

"Yep!"

"None..."

"Seriously?" Cat looked shocked, "But you're so cute!" she thought about what she gad just said and blushed.

"Your go..." she murmered, not meeting his gaze.

"Why did you ask my to go on this date with you?"

Cat shifted around on the rug, "You know why..."

Robbie shook his head.

"Cause...I really like you Robbie, I told you that..." she frowned.

"Well I like you too Cat, you know that, right?"

Cat nodded, sucking in her cheeks.

"Your go to ask a question" Robbie prompted.

**-Robbie POV-**

This is the first date when I've played twenty one questions...I think Cat wants me to ask her something, but I'm not sure.

It's hard to tell what girls are feeling.

I waited for her question, expecting it to be about my favourite ice cream flavour or somehing.

"Why did you reject me?"

Straight to the point...I did reject her, I guess.

I couldn't really believe that she'd actually like me that way, I still don't, everything's numb.

I've wanted to tell her something for a long time...but I just don't have the guts.

"Robbie?" she whispers, she looks scared.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to be with you...I mean I lo-"

I can't say it...

Yes I can.

Come on Robbie, don't wimp out, just say it.

You've said it before...but I meant in a friend way then, I thought I did anyway.

I feel something for her, it goes deeper than love.

"I love you Cat"

**-Cat POV-**

I'm waiting for him to say what he has to say, but when he says it...

I love you too Robbie.

But I'm scared, I don't know why, I just...

I'm not scared to tell any other guy if I feel something for them.

But was it really love all those other times?

Or just me being dumb and flirty and not thinking?

I want Robbie. I'm going to have him whether he likes it or not.

"I love you too" I barely whisper.

His jaw drops like in the cartoons, it's so funny I just have to giggle.

"Seriously?" he's still gaping.

Did I do something wrong?

"Did I make things awkward?" I ask, not really listening for the answer, I'm trying not to cry.

He shakes his head vigourously, "No! I just...I can't really find anything to say right now" he looks thoughtful...and very cute.

Extremely cute.

So cute I didn't even know what I was going to do next.

Until I was already doing it.

Somehow my mouth was pressed against his, or was his mouth against mine?

Or did we both lean in at the same time?

I'm not sure, I'm confused...

I didn't notice before what a good kisser he is, for someone who's never had a girlfriend.

**-End of POV-**

Robbie pulled away first, "I uhhhh..."

Cat put a finger to his lips, "Don't speak..." she whispered, her eyes half shut.

Robbie smiled but obeyed.

"Hee hee..." Cat randomly laughed.

"Umm haha?" Robbie awkwardly laughed along with her.

Cat linked her fingers with his, "You're a..." she trailed off.

Robbie waited patiently for her to finish.

"You're good kisser..." she admiited, hiding her face in her hands.

Robbie lifted her face back up and kissed her gently.

"Mmmmm..." Cat moaned into his mouth.

"We should go..." Robbie whispered, "It's getting cold"

Cat kissed once more and then got up, "You totally ruined a perfectly good moment" she told him crossly.

Robbie stood up and mock whacked her over the head.

"Hee hee...stage fighting...hee...hee..." Cat giggled uncontrolably, helping Robbie pack up and then holding Robbie's hand and dragging him out the park.

Beck's text forgotten.


	22. Plotting

Beck was in his RV, a beer can in one hand and picture of him and Cat in the other.

He sighed, he shouldn't have let her slip away so easily, he should have shown that he was the guy for her.

It was too late now, damn Shapiro had gotten in the way.

Beck was a decent guy and didn't belive that being violent was the answer to any question unless provoked.

Robbie hadn't purposely provoked him, so he couldn't beat the crap out of him for taking his girl.

He brethed out sharply through his nose in frustration, he'd just have to win her back, some way or another.

Maybe the date with Shapiro hadn't worked out.

He dropped the picture and grabbed his phone and went onto The Slap.

He caught his breath as Cat's profile loaded.

_Cat Valentine's Relationship Status: Single...for now hee hee..._

For now? What the chiz was that supposed to mean? Had she found another guy?

Was she occupied with Robbie right now? Eeew...occupied with Robbie.

He doubted that highly, any girl would choose him over Robbie, Cat would too right?

He shook his head, why did he even doubt that? It was a fact. She'd come running back, and he would welcome her with open arms.

Robbie was his mate, he thought he was anyway.

"And if he wants to keep being my mate" he growled under his breath, darkly, "He'd better give her up"


	23. Blame The Teddy

Jade was in her bedroom.

Angry and hurt, cutting up the teddy Cat had given her for christmas with her new scissors, she stoppen momentarily to glare at the picture of Beck and her now scattered in pieces over the carpet.

She'd bet anything that Beck wasn't feeling the way she felt now.

Betrayed, by her boyfriend and her best friend.

Well ex-boyfriend and unless Beck was telling the truth about Cat not knowing, ex-best friend.

Tori was now actually on the list of people she didn't want to kill so strongly as she did others.

If anyone else was to betray her then Sinjin would be on it too and really couldn't let that happen.

She started gouging one of the innocent toy's eyes out, stabbing at it's fur in a furious frenzy, imagining it was Cat.

Whether she loved Beck back or not, she'd still stolen him from her.

But it wasn't Cat she had to focus on, it was Beck.

He said that he'd never stop loving Cat.

Their whole relationship had just been a lie.

She had to keep Robbie and Cat together and at the same time find another way to hurt Beck.

Because one was never enough.


	24. A visitor

Robbie was asleep on the couch, much to Cat's dissaproval.

Sleeping on the floor gave him a stiff neck and sleeping in Cat's bed ( the time when she wasn't drunk) was a one off thing.

Cat was balanced on the edge of the sofa, flicking through the channels on the TV.

It was around one o'clock in the morning.

The two-some had been watching repeats of friends for houses, even though Robbie detested it.

Cat's phone buzzed, she'd switched it back on when they had got back.

She glanced at it, it was Beck again.

There were five unread messages from him and one voice mail, she read the texts, all of them asking to meet up.

She couldn't be bothered to listened to the voice mail, she couldn't begin to imagine what her friend wanted at this time.

There was a sudden knock on the door, well more of a violent pounding.

Cat jumped.

"Wha-?" Robbie woke up suddenly, falling off the couch, Cat would of laughed if she wasn't so freaked out.

"Robbie...there's someone at the door..." she whispered, clutching his hand.

"Huh? What...time is is?" Robbie asked, still half asleep.

"One in the morning...Robbie I'm scared" Cat whimpered.

There was another fierce bang on the door.

"CAT! OPEN UP!" A voice yelled from the otherside of the door.

"Oh it's only Jade..." Cat visibly relaxed.

"What do you mean only Jade?" Robbie squeaked.

"Robbie..." Cat rolled her eyes and staggered over to the door, Robbie eventually got up and followed her.

"Hey Jadey! Why are you here?" Cat asked, leaning against Robbie.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Jade shrieked, grabbing Cat by the shoulders.

"We are!" Cat protested, "Aren't we?" she tried to wriggle out of Jade's grasp.

"You stole him from me!" Jade suddenly broke down in tears, collapsing on the floor.

Cat clung to Robbie, looking up at him, "What did I steal? Please tell me if I've done something wrong..." she bent down next to Jade, "What did I do?" she whispered.

She got up and walked back over to the sofa, sitting down and patting the space beside her, "Come sit." she beckoned.

She looked at Robbie, "Can we have a moment?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah sure...I need to go get something any way..." Robbie mumbled, shocked by Jade's emotional outburst and slowly walked up the stairs.

Jade slowly got up and plonked herself down beside Cat, she glanced at Robbie, waiting for him to dissapear.

"Jade?" Cat looked at her nervously, "Did you have an argument with Beck?"

"To hell with Beck" Jade snarled.

"W-what? You guys haven't?" Cat stopped as Jade sobbed.

"Yes! He dumped me! He dumped and you know why? YOU KNOW WHY?" She yelled, shaking Cat.

Cat didn't reply.

" . .YOU." She muttered, scooting away from Cat.

"But we broke up! I dumped him! I told him I loved Robbie!" Cat yelped, burying her face in her hands.

Jade attempted to stop crying and control her anger.

"He never stopped" she whispered, "Our whole relationship has been one big lie".

She waited for Cat's response but the red-head seemed frozen.

"He thinks you still love him" Jade spat.

"Will he hurt Robbie?" Cat whispered at last.

"ROBBIE? WHAT ABOUT ME?" Jade screeched.

"Why is he here anyway?" she asked bitterly, she raised an eyebrow, "I could guess what you do have been doing" she taunted in a mocking tone.

Cat wrinkled up her nose, "Eeww Jade!" she protested, "No! His parents are away so I said he could stay here for company, he was asleep on the couch till you came!"

Jade shrugged, "I don't really care anymore Cat"

"He couldn't have been hurting you for all I care, it wouldn't amount to any where near as much as I'm feeling now..." she told her friend bluntly.

"I can talk to him tommorow?" Cat offered.

"More like you'll hook up with him, now you know he's available"

"I dumped him, we aren't together, I don't love him anymore!" Cat insisted, glancing up the stairs.

"He's going to try and win you back Cat" Jade warned, "I know Beck, he won't just give up"

**Oh and Happy Birthday to** **Digidestend Angel! I love your stories!**


	25. Scissors and Sushi

**Robbie POV**

Shopping's bad enough, but having to go with Jade and Cat?

My day just gets better...somewhere down the line God owes me big time.

Jade's dragged Cat and I out to buy some more freaking scissors so she stab Beck, the girl's already got five damn pairs.

How many pairs of scissors do you need?

Her other pairs have all got Sinjin's blood on from when she found him under her bed a couple of days ago.

Me and Jade argued alot this morning, we always argue but that;s not the point. Cat had to lock her in her closet for an hour to get her to calm down.

She just needs someone to vent her anger out on somewhere, and I'm the unlucky prat that gets the honour.

"Can we go now?" I whine, tugging on Cat's arm.

She smiles and shakes her head, "I wanna go look at the make-up!"

I sighed impatiently, "You've got ten boxes full to the brim with make-up, how can you possibly need anymore?"

Cat shrugged, "I just want a reason to carry on shopping!" she told me happily, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to where Jade was threatening a shop assistant.

"Jade what are you doing?" Cat interrupts Jade's yelling.

"I DEMAND A SPECIAL OFFER! I WANT TO BUY TEN PAIRS OF SCISSORS AND THEY WON'T GIVE THEM TO ME HALF PRICE!" Jade screamed in her face.

Cat giggled, "You're silly Jade, I know how you can get half price!"

Jade turns around, looking interested, "Well?"

"Buy five pairs instead of ten" Cat rolled her eyes at me, "And you say I'm dumb!"

She's not dumb.

"You're not dumb Cat" I growl at her, wrapping one arm around protectively as Jade throw us both a glare and then goes back to negotiationg with the guy at the counter.

Cat shrugged,"Jade says I am" she told me simply.

Does Cat believe Jade?

"Well I say your not" I reply firmly.

"KK Robbie, I agree with you..." she leans against me.

I hope that she really does believe me.

"PLease can we go?" I beg, hoping she'll eventually give in and ditch Jade.

How can girls find this fun? Well I guess my cousin doesn't, she hates shopping...trust my luck that all my female friends like shopping.

Cat sighs and taps Jade sharply.

"WHAT?" She yells spinning round.

"Eep!" Cat squealed, backing away a little, "Is this going to take long? Can me and Robbie go get some food?"

Please Jade? I'm dying of boredom...

Jade smirks evilly, "Sure Cat, you can go and so can Robbie if..." she shoots me and evil smile, "...If he gets down on his knees and begs" she crossed her arms and waited.

Both girls stared at me waiting for me to get down on the floor.

I sighed, anything to get away from here.

I shuffled around and then went down on both knees.

Here goes nothing.

"Pretty please can I go with Cat because shopping BORES ME TO DEATH!" Cat jumped as I raised my voice.

"I didn't feel enough, do it again and call me Mistress Jade" Jade commands.

I stayed on the floor and sighed.

"Please Mist...Mistress Jade" I forced through gritted teeth, "Please, I'm begging you can I go with Cat?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

People all around the shop were staring at me, I grinned sheepishly and got back up again.

"Fine." she dismissed, turning her back on me and started yelling at the poor counter guy again.

Cat jumps up and down and then pulls me out the shop.

"I'm starving!" she complained, pulling me towards a sushi bar.

Wait a second, fish is meat...this is totally against everything I stand for...

"I thought you were Vegan?" I asked, trying not to make it sound like it was an accusation.

"I'm craving fish" she shrugged, "I can't help it, I think I got the taste for meat again"

Probably a pregnancy thing.

She winced and put one hand on her back.

Is she okay? Something to do with the baby?

"Cat? Are you alright?" I asked anxiously, supporting her.

"More back pains..." she moaned.

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

"Nooo...It was in that Pregnancy leaflet thing, it said you might get headaches, stomache pains, morning sickness-"

"Is that what the stain was on your bedroom carpet?" I wrinkled my nose in mock disgust and then stopped when I realised Cat looked distraught.

"I know its gross! Stop making me feel worse!" she yelped.

"Oh no Cat...I know it's perfectly natural, seriously, please don't cry..." I begged in a panicked tone.

Cat simply nodded and started gulping air, trying to gain control again.

"Food?" I suggested lightly, putting one hand on her shoulder.

"Yay!" she immediately cheered up, knuckling her eyes.

We both took a seat in the sushi bar, Cat was giggling hysterically at the moving conveyor belt with all the different plates of food.

I looked at them uncertainly, should I eat some?

I don't like the idea but not eating some might offend Cat...

I plucked the smallest piece of sushi off the conveyor belt and poked it with my chopsticks.

Cat watched me, "Go one." she prompted, pushing the plate a little more towards me.

I tore a tiny bit off hadock off and put it in my mouth.

Gross. What's the black stuff, I prodded it.

"It's bamboo" Cat answered my silent question.

As in the plant? That's disgusting. Eeewww.

Cat settled down to eat.

So is this another date?

I chewed another mouthful of sushi without thinking.

I spluttered, eeeww I hate this stuff.

Cat glanced at me, "Okay?" she patted my back.

"Ow! Not so hard, I'm fine" I reassured her.

She hit me one more time for good measure, "Cat that hurts!" I laughed at her cheeky expression.

"Not as much as I'll hurt you" a voice suddenly growled from behind.

"Oh...hi Beck" Cat greeted him nervously, suddenly not looking happy.

What was going on?

I looked at Cat then at Beck then back at Cat.

Was this something to do with Jade and Beck's break up?

How was it my fault?

Cat wouldn't tell me what had happened, I thought she just wanted to keep Jade's life private, which is understandable.

But I never thought it would lead up to one of my best mates glaring at me like he wanted to kill me.


	26. Busy Beck

"Excuse me Shapiro, can I have a word with Cat?" Beck asked, putting on hand on Robbie's seat.

Robbie hesistated, glancing at Cat who avoided his gaze and stared at her shoes, hands wrapped around her stomach protectively.

"Thanks man" Beck slapped Robbie on the back and then sat in his place.

"I'm gonna go back and find Jade" Robbie told her Cat quietly, his vice to low for Beck to hear.

"Kay..." she whispered back, she watched him turn and walk away.

"So Cat" Beck started, swivelling her chair so that she was facing him and her back to where Robbie was now seated.

"Ummm hi Beck! What's up?" Cat fiddled with a loose strand of hair, fidgeting.

"I was just wondering if you were dating anyone at the moment...?" he asked, looking at her hopefully.

Cat glanced over her shoulder at Robbie, _We're friends but with benefits, nothing more._

"Umm...no, not exactly" she tried to distract herself with a piece of fish.

"Oh, ok would you like to see a movie tommorow night?" Beck asked, running one hand through his hair and fixating Cat with a dazzling smile.

She smiled back obliviously, "Ok!" she squeaked, "Can Robbie come too? And Jade?" she asked hopefully, apparently not aware of what Beck was asking.

Beck's face dropped, "I kinda meant just me and you...if you catch my drift" he hinted.

Realization sprung on Cat, "Oh! I already have someone else in mind, if you catch _my _drift" she giggled at her joke.

Beck shrugged, "Hilarious..." he chuckled at her joke to keep her happy.

Cat looked at Robbie again who was now texting someone.

"I should go..." Beck looked behind him.

Cat nodded, "Ok! Are you meant to be some where else?" she asked innocently.

"No I-" Beck sighed, "Yeah, busy, busy, busy"

Cat giggled, "Busy Beck!"

"Busy Beck! That's me!" he got down, "See you." he waved.

Jade walked up to Cat, stopping as she saw Beck, "What are you doing here?" she hissed in contempt.

"Can't a guy go to a shopping centre without being questioned?"

"Were you talking to Cat?"

"I asked her if she wanted to see a movie..."

Jade breathed in sharply, "What did she say?"

"She asked if you and Robbie could come too, but shen said no when I said they couldn't..." he looked dejected whilst Jade smirked triumphantly.

"Ha!" she spat at him.

"Well I'm not giving up" Beck shoved his hands oin his pockets and walked away.


	27. Pizza and Wrestling Matches

Cat hummed to herself whilst rolling out pizza dough on a work surface, "What do you want on your pizza Robbie?" she asked, pounding the dough with the end of her rolling pin.

Robbie sat on a chair watching her, "Remind me why I can't help?"

"I'm taking any chances with you, kitchens and ovens" Cat put simply, "Now what do you want?"

Robbie sighed in a defeated manner, "Just cheese...isn't there anything I can do?"

Cat nodded, not looking up, "You could lay the table" she suggested, gestering to the draw where she kept her cutlery.

"Fine." Robbie replied grouchily and got up, "You said I could cook last week and you never let me" he complained, throwing knives and forks onto the table.

Cat sighed, putting tomato puree and cheese on the two pizzas and shoved them in the oven, "Choose a recipe, go buy the ingredients and then you can cook" she agreed reluctantly.

"Yes!" Robbie cheered, lightly hugging her.

"Your parents are back tommorow, right?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Can you help me paint my parents room sometime?"

"Your parents?"

Cat nodded again, "I haven't been in since they died, I can't face it..."

Robbie looked shocked, "Never?"

"Never. I want to keep it how it is but I think it's time I cleared it out, is that the right thing?" she asked him, suddenly looking more childlike than ever as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Robbie wrapped one arm round, her, "If thats what you want to do sweetie..." he whispered.

"I got a call from the hospital today" Cat told him, changing the subject but leaning on Robbie's shoulder.

"About your brother?" Robbie assumed.

"Uh-huh" Cat nodded, "They need to keep him under speculation for six months so he's staying there"

"Oh."

"You don't need to pretend that you're sorry Robbie, I know you don't like him" Cat told him matter-of-factly.

"He tried to kill me! Of course I don't like him!" Robbie exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

"He only tries to kill people he likes!" Cat defended her brother with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Why would you kill someone if you like them-? Forget it, your brother is too confusing." Robbie folded his arms.

_Ping!_

Cat too a moment to react, "Oh the pizzas!" she rushed to the oven, shoving on the oven gloves and taking the pizzas out.

"Ooh!" Robbie cried out eagerly, lunging towards the food.

Cat slapped his hand away, "Go sit on the couch" she ordered giving him a quick kiss before turning her attention back to the pizzas.

"Meanie...when did you become so bossy?" Robbie muttered but went over to the sofa and sat down, grabbing the TV remote.

Cat came through to the sitting room a couple of minutes later, a plate in each hand, she put them down on the table and then looked around, "Where's remote?"

Robbie grinned, "My remote!" he waved it in front of her.

Cat gasped in mock annoyance, "No, my remote!" she gave his arm a playful punch and waited a moment for Robbie to settle down and then launched her self ontop of him.

"Give it!" she yelled,giggling as she wrestled him.

"Give up little girl" Robbie teased, holding the remote above his head, out of her reach.

"Never!" Cat growled, lunging for the remote.

"Ahhh!" Robbie cried as Cat slapped him in the face and grabbed the remote from him.

She sat down next to him and cheered, "Woop! Woop! Girl Power!" she giggled as Robbie rubbed his face.

**The action with Beck and Robbie is coming up in the next couple of chapters, this was just to show Cat and Robbie's relationship.**

**I'll try and update soon but school starts tommorow so the next chapter probably won't b ready for a couple of days.**

**Peace out!**


	28. Boquet from Beck

**Robbie POV**

Ugh...what time is it? I rolled over and fell off the sofa

"Ow!" I cry in a hushed tone, trying not to wake Cat up, even though she's upstairs anyway.

I glanced up at the clock on the wall, gripping the edge of the couch and pulling myself up.

_Damn it's three in the morning and I'm wide awake...huh? What's that noise?_

There was a lud bang from upstairs and a series of thuds like someone was running down the hall.

_Cat? Shit! I did wake her up!_

I groggily shuffled up the stairs and peered in Cat's room.

_Where is she?_

A loud retch came from the bathroom, I ran in there immediately.

"Cat? Are you ok?" I banged on the door.

She was silent and then gagged again.

I burst through the door, Cat was crouched over the toilet, throwing up.

She looked at me in horror, "No..." she mumbled, "I don't want you to see this..."

I ran up to her, holding her hair back as she was sick again, she shook uncontrolably and gave me a weak push.

"I'm staying" I told her firmly.

"Noooo..." she moaned, grabbing my shirt with one hand, "I look all disgusting..." she backed away a little, hands on her huge stomach.

"I don't care" I argued.

_Why can't she just let me help her?_

"I want to look after you" I told her as she shivered and stumbled over to the sink to wash her mouth out.

"Fine" she moaned, staggering back towards her bedroom.

I followed her out the bathroom and held the door open for her.

She blinked at me gratefully, not able to speak.

She collapsed on her bed, coughing feebly, "Ughhhh..."

"Want some water?" I offered.

"Yes please..." Cat whisper in a frail voice, closing her eyes and sighing.

I dissapeared out her room and went downstairs, fetching a glass of water.

_Cause baby your a firework! Come on show them what your worth!_

I turned around, that was the doorbell.

Cat had one of those one's fitted that plays different songs.

I hesistantly scuffled over tothe dorr, shaking like the coward that I am and cautiously opened the door.

A large boquet of roses lay on the doormat, I picked them up, yawning slightly.

There was a gold and pink tag attatched to them with with a large B written in swirly writing.

I dropped the glass in shock, it shattered into squillions of pieces.

Beck was trying to steal away _my _Cat.


	29. Icecream, Arguments and Cemetries

**Beck POV**

Am I jealous?

There's a simple answer to that question...yes, I have every right to be.

She dumped me after all, not the other way round.

Like anyone would ever dream of dumping Cat, she's so bright and happy all of the time, it can get on your nerves a bit but that's just the way things are I guess.

I've watched Cat share ice-creams with Robbie, him pushing her on swings in the park...it gets to me because they were all the things we used do together.

I'm not trying to be the jealous and evil ex-boyfriend, it's not my style to be a girl snatcher, I tried to move on by dating Jade...but it wasn't like dating Cat.

Every day with her was always exciting as you had no cluewhat she was going to do, being the most random person alive.

Things were a mystery with Jade too, she is definetly not predictable, I mean, how many girls wake their boyfriend up by putting a spider in his mouth and watching him choke?

C'mon thats just cruel.

Only Jade nows about how I feel, due to our breakup, thinking back I probably shouldn't have told her, she's probably told Cat already as revenge.

Screw her.

Screw everything.

I can win her heart back, I'm Beck Oliver, known for my charming skills and personality, not to mention my good looks.

Oh I'm so modest...

I can get any girl I want well except for Jade and Cat.

Cat's with Robbie as far as I know, even though they deny it continously.

And I last saw Jade when I was conviniently in a cardboard box, she was writing a list called, "100 Ways To Butcher Beck"

No of course I wasn't hiding...Jade doesn't scare me...I just like boxes?

"Hee hee..."

Huh? Was that...?

"Oh hey Beck!" Cat walked up to me, giggling, Robbie's arm around her shoulders.

"Oh hey Cat..."

I need to think of something witty to impress her...god I sound so desperate...

"Beck why are you pulling funny faces?" Cat asked, interrupting my silent panic attack.

"I was just-" I began but Cat cut me off.

"Maybe you have wind?" Cat suggested innocently, not seeing the insult she just put out.

Robbie's mouth twitched as he struggled to hide a smirk, I gave him a dirty look.

Cat looked at me and Robbie, both glaring, "What's going on?" she asked, "Have you two had an argument?"

Robbie didn't answer her but threw another suspicious look at me.

He knows...I bet it.

"Cat told me you asked her to see a movie the other day...?" Robbie spoke suddenly, folding his arms.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah..." I said reluctantly, not really wanting to tell him anything.

"Can I ask why?"

Because I love her?

"Uhhh I thought Cat might like a day out?" I told him, not sure whether I sounded like I was lying or not.

Robbie nodded looking ashamed of himself, "Oh."

Cat giggled, looking at me, her cheeks slightly pink, "Thanks for the flowers!" she squeaked.

I shrugged nochalantly, running one hand through my hair and giving her a smile.

I looked at my watch, "I should go..."

Cat looked dissapointed, "Oh, kay see you!" she gave me a cute little wave and grabbed Robbie's hand, "Icecream!" she yelled excitedly, pointing to the van on the otherside of the street, "Let's GO!" she demanded, dragging Robbie behind her as she marched off.

Robbie rolled his eyes at me and then turned to Cat, "I'm coming I'm coming" he reassured her.

It's so unfair.

**Cat POV**

Beck seemed strange when we talked to him, like he didn't know what to say, it only happen when I'm near him too...Oh my gosh! What if Beck's allergic to me?

I sniff my wrists...or maybe my perfume?

It was sweet of him to want to take me to a movie, I have great friends, hee hee...

Robbie just looked at me funny, "What do you want?" he repeated, pointing at the poster on the side of the ice cream truck, all the flavours displayed.

"Ummm..."

It was always so hard choosing, I think it's mean to single one out and send it to death by being eaten.

They all went to ice cream school and qualifications for good jobs as ice creams and somehow they find themselves in a van, it's so sad...

"Cat?" Robbie waved his hand in front of my face, "Are you okay?"

"Oh sorry! Strawberry!" I decided eventually.

Robbie looked worried, pushing his glasses up his nose.

It's so cute when he does that, hee hee...

The guy in the van handed me my icecream, "That's $1.20"

"Okay..." I scrabbled around in my handbag for my purse.

Robbie got some coins out his pocket and handed them to the man, "Keep the change" he said, offering me his arm.

I linked arms with him and giggled as we walked away.

He smiled, "What's so funny?"

"You!" I told him, staring up at his face and laughing again.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked anxiously, rubbing at his cheek.

The dirt smudged across his face, I smirked and handed him the mirror I always kept in my pocket.

He took from me and sighed, licking his finger and rubbing his face again.

Why are guys so helpless?

I leant up and brushed the dirt off with the sleeve of my red and black sweatshirt and giggled again.

I love laughing! Hee hee...I even laugh in my thoughts!

Robbie handed me the mirror back, I kissed his cheek then spluttered with laughter.

"Cat!" he complained, snatching the mirror back and trying to get rid of the lipstick print.

"Hee hee..." I smiled mischeviously and gave him a matching print on his other cheek.

"Cat!" he tried to scold but he didn't sound angry.

He isn't angry is he?

"Are you angry?"

He looked shocked, "No! I was only joking around with you Cat..." his voice trailed off.

Whoops...have I upset him now?

"Okay!" I say merrily, changing the subject, "Just letting girls know you're taken" I growled at him, wiping lipstick off his face.

He sighed and looked amused, "I'm taken huh?"

I nodded, "Yep! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

He ruffled my hair affectionately then looped hands with me again, grinning.

If it was anyone else touching myt hair, I'd kill them, but I'll let Robbie off...this time...

**Robbie POV**

Is Cat just acting that everything's normal between her and Beck?

Does she really think that will Beck's feeling go away?

She doesn't know that I could here her conversation with Jade, even from her room.

I wasn't listening in, I swear, Jade was screaming after all.

Cat hasn't told me about Beck's feelings, I think she thinks I'll go off her or something, even though we're not officially dating, are we?

Whatever.

I need to talk to Beck...he wouldn't try and take Cat from me would he?

Maybe he didn't know about me and Cat when he asked her to the movies in the shoppong centre...

I'll speak to him tommorow, I've got other things to be worrying about right now...how can so much drama happen in just a week?

I used to look up to Beck when I first met him, I thought it was amazing how someone could be so easy to get on with and be popular and the same time...he's just like all the others, he dumps Jade then immediately moves onto Cat.

Maybe I should talk to Andre about it?

Oh wait...he's gone to London to have a meeting with some record label...

That reminds me, it's Cat's birthday in a couple of weeks, I got her plane tickets to go to London.

She was upset that she couldn't go on holiday somewhere and I've got cousins there so I got Cat a plane ticket too.

Cat's parents left all their money to her but she needs that to pay off the mortgage and stuff, I heard her say at one point she was going to get a job, but she never followed up on it.

"Robbie!"

Talking of Cat...

"Look at the kittens!" she squealed, pointing at the pet shop window, "I'm gonna get one!" she announced suddenly.

I smiled, "Cat you can't just buy a kitten..." I began.

She looked at me stroppily, her good mood suddenly evapourating into thin air, "You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" she yelled.

Great. Just great.

"Cat I didn't mean it like that, I just meant a pet needs care and someone responsible to take care of it-"

"So now you think I'm irresponsible?"she butted in again.

"I didn't say that!" I protested.

Cat looked at me, a hurt expression on her face, "That's what you meant!"

"It wasn't!" I insisted.

Cat glared at me and marched into the shop with her credit card in her hand, "Wait there." she snarled furiously.

Whoa, she can seriously over-react...I'll have to make it up to her later.

. . .

Cat emerged about half an hours later with a bag full of food in one hand and a pet carrier in the other.

"Ummm hey?" I tried to start a conversation.

She blanked me and walked past me towards the parking lot, her head high, refusing to look at me.

"Cat c'mon..." I started.

She whipped round, "C'mon what?" her eyes flashed angrily as she unlocked her car, she put the pet carrier in the back with a very freaked out white kitten inside.

"Cat, many you jolt the carrier your scaring the kit-"

"Stop telling me that I'm doing stuff wrong!" she glared at me, getting in the car and slamming the door, putting the key in the ignition, "Enjoy your long walk home"

She started up the engine and drove away.

Great, Cat's mad at me and I blew my ride.

I stared after her until her car when round the bend and dissapeared out of sight.

I walked along the pavement and sighed as I started my five mile walk back to Cat's.

...

**Jade POV**

I saw Cat speeding past, it was a bit hard to tell beecause she was going so fast but I think she was crying.

If Beck or Robbie have hurt her...especially today...I'll kill them.

I'll stop by her house after I've been shopping, I'm not worried about her any thing sappy like that.

But if I have an excuse to kill Robbie or even better, Beck, I'll do it.

Talking of guys I hate the guts of...there's Robbie.

I pulled over and he glanced at me then looked back down at his feet as he continued to walk.

"Hey Shapiro!" I yelled, he jumped, being the sissy that he is, stupid puppet boy.

Where is the puppet nowadays?

"Hi Jade..." he looks scared, well more scared than usual.

What's he done?

"Why was Cat crying?" I asked him suspiciously, "Were you mean to her?" I asked, clenching one hand into a fist.

He sighed, he looked like he was about to start crying, "I didn't mean to be...she mis-intepreted what I said!" he told me, looking guiltily, "She got really mad and refused to give me a lift back..."

"But you have to be really careful today!" I glared at him.

He looked confused, "Why? Have I missed something?"

Any other time I'd enjoyed the look of panic that just spread across his face, but I'm too angry to appreciate it.

"It's the anniversary of her parents death today!" I yelled.

Realization spread across Robbie's face, "She didn't tell me! She didn't tell any of us when it was! I had no idea!" he yelped, tears in his eyes, he started running.

"Get back here!" I demanded.

"I need to apologise!" he yelled back.

"Come with me to the shops and buy her a present!" I suggested, well more like ordered, I need to keep them together, with Cat mad at Robbie that could give Beck time to step in and-

I have to keep them together! Beck isn't going to win this!

It's so awful I'm more worried about my constant battle with Beck more than I'm worried about Cat, sitting at hime, crying her eyes out.

Robbie ran back and leapt in my car.

"Hey! Don't get mud on the seats!" I snapped, eyeing his muddy shoes.

He ignored me, "Drive! I can't lose her! Please Jade!" he screamed at me.

I rolled my eyes at his desperation but did as he said and sped off.

Not because I care, I just want to get there before the shops shut at 7.00

**Robbie POV**

I'm so stupid.

Cat's emotion are fragile anyway, I need to be more careful.

I really didn't mean to upset her, I wasn't trying to insult her, she just misunderstood.

I can't lose her, not over some argument about a kitten.

Which is why I'm now in Jade's car, on the way to Cat's with flowers, chocolate and a toy unicorn, plus a toy for her new kitten.

Whom I blame for all of this.

It's alot easier to blame the stupid Cat, the animal of course, cause my Cat is not stupid, she's the complete opposite.

Jade turned into Cat's drive, "Bye Shapiro"

"Thanks Jade, for everything"

I never thought I'd feel a bit of grattitude towards Jade, guess I was wrong.

"I did it for Cat, not you"

I rolled my eyes at her, "I know."

I raced up to the front door, getting at the set of keys Cat gave to me.

"Cat?" I called as soon as I got in.

No reply.

Was she out somewhere?

Her's car's still in the front yard...

I looked out the window to see Jade's car dissapearing.

I went over to the frige to put the chocolate away for when I find her, there was a note stuck to the fridge door.

_Robbie,_

_I've gone out for a walk...I'll be back soon._

_We need to talk._

_Cat._

I sighed, putting the chocolate away.

I'll go look for her, maybe she's at the park?

Or the cemetry?

Do her parents have graves there?

Only one way to find out.

I put the flowers on the kitchen table, along with the toys.

Where was that kitten anyway?

"Mew?"

There it is!

I crouched down, the little thing ran over to me and jumped into my arms, purring.

Cat goes on about getting the stupid thing and then she leaves it here without any food.

I found some cat food in a cupboard and put it in a dish.

The little kitten eagerly ran over to it.

I put on a coat and went out in search for Cat.

. . .

Where is she?

I scanned the area for Cat, nothing but rows and rows of graves.

Depressing.

Come on Robbie! Think, where could she be?

Suddenly I heard a small sob and spotted Cat kneeling a little distance away, crouched in front of two graves.

I slowly walked over to her, not sure whether I should speak or not, she seemed to be praying.

"Cat?" I said softly.

She jumped and looked round, glaring a soon as she saw me, "How did you know I was here?"

"Jade told me what day it was...I'm so sorry Cat..."

"No good apologising, they've dead for six years, sorry doesn't change anything"

I shook my head, "Not just about your parents, I really didn't mean to upset you" I told her honestly, scooting closer to her and knelt next to her, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Cat didn't reply but she shook her head, "I didn't think you'd want to talk about it!" she wailed suddenly, grabbing my shirt and bawling.

I put my arms round her and sat on the ground, "I am so sorry" I whispered into her hair.

She raised her head, eyes red and sore, "You were mean to me! You were treating me like I was fumb!" she yelped, moving away from me.

"Your not dumb Cat" I snarled

"I am!" she cried, "I'm pregnant with a strangers kid! That's dumb!" she wailed, holding her knees.

"Oh Cat...have you been worried about it?" I asked quietly, not sure whether to hug her, afraid she might just push me away.

"I'm scared of what people with think! I don't want to be a mom! I want to have fun, I'm only sixteen!" she grabbed me again, burying her face in my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"They won't think anything! You're gonna be a great mom! It doesn't matter who the father is!" I tried to persuade her.

"I just couldn't kill it, I went to have it aborted and I couldn't dpo it! Everythings messed up! I ruined everything between us! I didn't mean to mad..." she whimpered.

"I know, it's okay" I soothed, rocking her.

She looked up at me, "Can we go home?" she asked in a tiny voice.

I nodded, "You done? I didn't interrupt anything when I came did I?"

She shook her head and shakily rose to her feet, leaning on my shoulder.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head, "There's nothing I need to forgive you for, I just felt angry and I needed to let it out"

I smiled, "So we're okay?"

She leant up and kissed me softly, wrapping an arm round me neck and then broke it off, "You tell me" she breathed, taking my hand as we walked back.

**So I'm slowly building up to Beck, what did you think of this chapter? I'm going to try and make my chapters longer from now on.**

**Next one should be up soon.**


	30. Pancakes and Alien Babies

"Morning Robbie!" Cat chimed, skipping down the stairs.

"Hey...you're in a good mood" Robbie smirked.

Cat nodded happily, "Yep! You know why?"

Robbie shook his head, yawning, "Enlighten me"

"It's laughter day!" Cat squealed, hugging him lightly and then going to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

Robbie followed.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked.

As Robbie stifiled another yawn.

Cat glanced at him, "Did you sleep at all last night Robbie?" she asked.

Robbie shook his head, "Your dumb kitten kept me up with her pathetic yowling" he complained.

Cat gasped, "Ivy's not pathetic or dumb! Meanie..."

Robbie smirked, "You know I don't like animals!" he defended himself.

Cat raised her eyebrow, "I thought you said you used to have a dog?"

Robbie shrugged, looking upset, "I don't like getting close to something and then it dies or gets taken away"

"You lost your dog and I lost my parents" Cat pointed out, "Somehow I don't think you should be the one complaining" she said in a sour tone, putting her hands on her hips.

Robbie sighed and looked guilty, "Sorry Cat, oh man...I didn't mean..." he trailed off, not sure what to say in the awkward situation.

"You don't have to apologise" Cat told him sweetly, gathering ingredients for pancakes, "I was just making a point"

Robbie nodded, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Want some pancakes?" Cat offered suddenly, stirring some mixture in a bowl.

Robbie nodded again, "I'll make them" he decided.

"Robbie-"

"Whatever it is, no, you do everything for both of us, just relax okay? I promise I won't blow up your kitchen"

Cat smiled, "Kay kay...I trust you" she handed him the bowl and kissed his cheek softly and smiled.

Robbie grinned back like a fool.

Cat rolled her eyes, "Hey!" she said suddenly.

"What?" Robbie didn't look up, concentrating on pouring the batter into a frying pan.

"Did you see the latest scans I had at the hospital?"

"No why?"

"Wanna see them?"

"Uhh sure, can I finish breakfast making breakfast first?"

"Kay! I'll go find them!" Cat raced upstairs like a greyhound on steroids.

_Laughter Day? _Robbie thought to himself, _What is that?_

He tossed a pancake up in the air and it missed the pan and landed on the floor with a splat.

"Found them!" Cat called, charging back down the stairs, she looked at the pancake on the floor, "Are you sure you can handle pancakes?" Cat teased, "I can give you a cooking lesson sometime!" she suggested.

"I'm pretty sure I'm capable of making pancakes..." Robbie growled.

Cat rolled her eyes, "What is it with guys and pride? Can I least show you how to flip a pancake?" she walked over and snatched the frying pan with some mixture in it.

She expertly flipped it and snorted at Robbie's annoyed face, a satisfied look on her face.

"Honestly, what is it with girls and showing off...?" Robbie muttered under his breath, recieving a glare from Cat.

"It's not my fault if you fail at making pancakes" she replied sourly.

"Jeez Cat I was joking!" Robbie ran over to her.

She turned around and kissed him, "I know! So was I!" she giggled.

"Okay then" Robbie smiled and flipped the last pancake that was burnt to a crisp.

"But you still suck at making pancakes" Cat giggled, taking a seat on the couch, pulling the coffee table over for some where to put the food.

Robbie put the pancakes that Cat flipped on the plates and sighed as he scraped his failiures off the floor and shoved them in the bin.

He came over and put the plates down and then went back for the sugar, lemon juice and chocolate sauce.

He plonked himself down beside her.

"Looky!" Cat shoved the pictures in his face, looking at him, eagerly waiting for him to comment on the latest scans of her baby.

"Uhhh..." Robbie stared at the black and white alien-like thing, "It looks just like you!" he joked.

Cat punched him in the arm, "What are you really thinking?" she pouted.

"Can we do something else? No offense but this isn't in my top list of fun things to do in Summer Vacation" Robbie smiled.

Cat didn't return it but scowled at him.

Robbie tried to break the ice, "What I mean is I don't really want to look at pictures of E.T all day..." he frowned slightly, trying to have a joke about how uncomfortable he felt about talking about the baby inside Cat that wasn't his.

It's not really something boyfriends do.

Even though they weren't an official couple.

"How can you say that Robbie?" Cat shrieked, slapping him hard round the face.

"Ow Cat! That hurts!" Robbie tried to shield his cheek from her.

"Well if you hurt me then I hurt you!"

"Have I missed something? Has some-one died today too?" Robbie asked.

"Why are you being such a jerk Robbie! I thought you understood me well enough not to make jokes about my parents death! Just because I'm upset it doesn't mean it's someone's death day! I actually have feelings! So quit pissing me off!" Cat stopped ranting and kicked his shin hard.

"Ow! Shit!" Robbie clutched his leg, "Cat!"

"Now you know what it's like to be hurt by someone you love!" Cat screamed at him as Robbie got to feet.

"My leg!" Robbie wailed, "I'm in pain!"

"Is that all you can say?" Cat yelled, going in for the kill and kneed him hard in the crotch.

Robbie stumbled and fell on the floor and with a cry of pain.

Cat charged upstairs.

. . .

Upstairs Cat was bawling into her pillow, she'd barricaded her door with all her furniture.

Downstairs Robbie was lying on the floor, groaning in agony and holding ice where Cat had kneed him, he'd managed to crawl over to the freezer.

"Cat!" He called out, "Come on! I would come up and apologise but I can't freakin' move!"

Cat stopped crying into her pillow and slowly raised her head, her eyes red and her throat saw from crying.

She stayed for a moment until she heard Robbie cry out again, "Stupid Jerk..." she muttered, stroking her stomach, "We don't need Robbie do help us do we? We'll be fine on our own!" she spoke softly to her unborn child.

"He wouldn't have been a good father anyway" she muttered, trying to convince herself at the same time, "Coming Robbie..."

She slowly made her way down the stairs to find Robbie rolling around in pain, "Cat...please help me up..." he begged, managing to kneel on the floor before tumblling over again.

Cat sighed, "Fine." she replied sharply, roughly pulling him up.

"Ow! Ow! OW CAT!" he yelled, grimacing as she shoved him onto the couch and sat at the other end and then turned to face him.

"I'm sorry" they both muttered at the same time.

"You go first" Robbie said.

"No you."

"Okay..." Robbie sighed, looking at her guiltly, moving the ice a little as he shifted a bit under her stony glare, "I just want to say that I'm really sorry Cat"

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apologising to" Cat glanced at her huge stomach.

Robbie raised his eyebrow, "Are you serious? Talk to your stomach?"

Cat glared at him, "Okay, get the hell out my house" she snapped.

"No wait! Sorry baby in Cat's womb who can't hear me and this makes me look like an absolute prat" Robbie concluded.

"You are prat and so many other things that aren't appropraite to say in front of a child, born or unborn" Cat snapped back.

"I was trying to break the tension! I'm sorry for that too, can I start over?"

"Yep. You've got one minute." Cat replied, taking her phone out her pocket.

"Are you seriously timing this?"

"Robbie stop trying to make me laugh, okay? I know you want to say something but youre embarrassed or something" Cat raised her eyebrow at him.

"Fine. Look what I wanted to say when I saw that picture probably would have made things awkward, okay? And there's no point saying it now because we've just had a huge argument caused by me being a jerk okay?"

"What were you going to say?"

"I really don't-"

"What were you going to say?" Cat repeated.

"I uhhh..."

"I'd hurry up, you've got 38 seconds left"

"Okay, I was going to say that a baby would complete the picture and it's were so amazing that we were having a baby"

"Robbie..." she started softly,"You thought that would be awkward?"

"I said we were having a baby, it's not mine is it? And I thought that mind remind you of..." he trailed off as Cat let out a scared whimper.

"Sorry" he whispered guiltly.

Cat frowned a little, "We keep fighting Robbie, we never used to..."

Robbie suddenly looked alarmed, "What are you saying Cat? I can leave if you want me to..." he tried to get up but then groaned.

"What?" Cat asked, panicked, "Is the baby coming? Wait...no, I'm the pregnant one..." she gave him a small smile.

"Oh Cat...what would I do without you, huh?" Robbie asked, laughing with her and then flinched again.

"Is something wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"You kneed me in the balls Cat, funnily enough, now I'm in pain"

She looked sheepish, "Sorry about that...and your leg..."

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apologising to" Robbie said in his own version of Cat's voice.

Cat thought about what he said for a moment and then went crimson, "Robbie! That's gross!" she squealed, whacking him in face with a cushion.

"Sorry, I have no idea what came over me, I sound like my cousin, Jason...well can my face get an apology?" Robbie asked hopefully.

"Robbie, you're being wierd" Cat giggled but leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Sorry Robbie's face..." she apolgised to his forehead in a serious tone.

Robbie chuckled lightly and kissed the tip of her nose.

"So what are we doing today?" Cat asked quietly, wrapping one arm round him.

"Well I'm gonna go talk to Beck about leaving all those presents for you and continously flirting with you"

Cat gasped, "Since when has he been flirting?"

"Maybe since he started liking you again?

Cat pouted immediately, "Jade was joking about that"

"Wow, she's one hell of a good actress, all that crying and screaming" Robbie replied sarcastically.

"Whatever, if I'm not interested in him maybe he'll leave me alone"

"Cat, you seriously believe that?"

"It might work!"

"Well I'm going over there to talk to him!"

"Why he knows that we're together..."

"He does?"

"Robbie, it's pretty obvious."

"True, I'm gonna go get changed..."

"But it's only eight, Beck won't be up til at least ten!"

"It's gonna take that long to get my jeans on"

"Eep! I said I was sorry, you can really hold a grudge!"


	31. Beck's Secret

"So Rob…you wanted to talk to be about something?" Beck asked, folding his arms over his chest and looking at the curly haired male suspiciously.

"Look Beck, we're mates right?" Robbie started.

Beck nodded, "Course Rob c'mon spit it out" he commanded, looking impatient.

"Do you still like Cat?" Robbie blurted out.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, confused, "Cat said she wasn't dating anyone" he stated.

"She is now." Robbie flashed back, wrinkling his nose at the bitter smell in the air.

"I'm aware that she was lying y'know, is it so wrong for me to try and charm her? If she really loves you then you won't have anything to worry about, will you?"

"If you loved eachother so much, why did she dump you?"

Beck smirked, "She dumped me...and did she say why? I guess not..." he shook his head.

He shoved Robbie in the chest, "I want her back, I'd be crazy not to."

"You've got Jade!"

Beck shook his head, "I don't want Jade, you have her and I'll have Cat"

"You can't just treat girls like trading cards!" Robbie yelled, "What happened to the Beck Oliver I've known for five years! Who everyone looked up to and respected? Huh? Where did he go?"

Beck sighed, his shoulders sagging, "I don't know..." Beck suddenly shrank into a vunerable teenager who looked like he couldn't even say boo to a goose.

"What's going on Beck? " Robbie scratched his head and glanced at his phone.

_One new message_

"Let me guess, Cat?" Beck asked sourly.

Robbie smiled and nodded not looking at him.

"I need her Robbie!" Beck told him forcefully, "She knows why...just go, get the hell out this house"

Robbie looked confused, "Try anything with Cat-"

"GET OUT!" Beck roared, getting up and grabbing Robbie by the collar of his shirt and hurling him out the door, "Just stay out, this is between me and Cat!" he slammed the door behind him.

. . .

"He got really angry when I tried to speak to him..." Robbie finished, turning to face Jade, who was stabbing a picture of Beck repeatedly with a knife, and Cat, who looked horrified.

"Cat, I know you know something I don't" Robbie pressed.

"Robbie I can't-" Cat started.

"Cat I just want to know whats going on!" Robbie demanded.

"Beck...he kinda drinks a little bit..." Cat whispered and then gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth, "It was meant to be a secret!" she squeaked and started crying.

Robbie sighed and put his arm round her, "Ssshhh...Cat it's okay..."

"No it's not!" Cat wailed, "When I found out he made me promise not to tell anyone!"

"He also threatened her" Jade added darkly.

"WHAT?" Robbie yelled, making Cat jump and start bawling.

"Now everyone's angry because of me!" Cat tore herself away from Robbie.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Stop being so over dramatic Cat, pregnancy does this to you, get over it...stop being emotional, it makes me want to kill you"

"Eep! I'll be quiet!" Car sniffled, knuckling her eyes furiously.

"Jade what were you saying?" Robbie persisted, "Did he hurt Cat?"

Cat looked up and shook her head, "No, he just got really mad all the time and yelled at me" she told him in a tiny voice.

Robbie's fists clenched.

"But he hurt Jade" Cat added, crwaling back over to Robbie and hugging him.

Robbie kissed her head and turned to Jade, "Why did you say anything?"

"I don't need you looking out for me wimp-boy" she snarled, "I can handle this"

"But why tell me now?" Robbie persisted, wrapping his arms more tightly around Cat.

"Beck doesn't want help okay? It's already affected him, he'll lie and get us all in trouble to make sure no one finds out" Jade pointed out, "Your mind makes you hide it, why risk our lives for his dumb ass?"

"Can Beck die from drinking?" Cat squeaked, "I didn't know that! You told me that he would be fine?" she looked at Jade, "I'm a murderer!"

"Calm down Cat, Beck won't die, I promise" Robbie rocked her in his arms.

Cat looked up at him, "You can't promise that" she pointed out, "Why don't you take him to a therapist or something? Aren't there people who can help?"

Jade shrugged, "He'd never go...we could try talking to him, I guess...but not because I care or anything..."

"Suuuurree you don't" Cat rolled her eyes.

Jade glared at her.

Ivy suddenly padded into the room, purring.

"Demon Cat Alert!" Robbie yelled, hiding behind Cat.

"Ivy's not evil!" Cat protested, "She just doesn't like you because you shut her in the refridgerator!"

**Sorry that I cut this chapter short, I promise the next one will be alot longer. I won't be updating until a couple of days maybe tommorow so I thought I'd put this up to show you all that I haven't forgotten you all. Sorry! I'll start updating daily again very soon though.**

**Flamekat.**


	32. Don't make promises you can't keep

_"I'm Beck" the five year old held out his hand._

_"Ooh! Hi Beck! I'm Caterina, but call me Cat! Unless you're angry with me, my mom goes CATERINA really loudly when she's mad with me!" the perky brunette gabbled, gasping for breath._

_"Cat? Like the animal, right?" Beck pondered out loud, running one hand through his shaggy hair._

_"What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me an animal?" she yelled suddenly._

_Beck grinned, "Yep! You're a cat and I'm a...rhino!" he yelled triumphantly, putting his hand on his forehead to make a horn. "You know what rhinos do?"_

_Cat shook her head, "Do they...eat ice cream?" she guessed, "I love ice cream! Well I did, but then it was mean and gave me brain freeze so I don't eat it anymore..."_

_"Nope! They go CHAAAAAAAARRRRGGGEEEE!" Beck yelled, running at Cat with his head lowered._

_"Eep!" Cat shrieked, giggling, running away from him._

_"You're too fast! No fair!" Beck complained._

_"That's cause cats are really fast!" Cat said proudly, "I'm the fastest in my family!"_

_"And probably the prettiest..." Beck thought out loud._

_"Hehe! Thanks Beck , you're nice...for a rhino!" Cat giggled and then ran away again yelling, "Help! Help! A rhino's escaped from the zoo and it's trying to eat me!"_

_. . ._

Beck sighed and looked at the bottle in his hand, "We were friends right from kindergarten..." he sighed, putting the bottle to his lips.

. . .

_"Beck? Beck, where are you?" Cat called out, running around the room, "You're really good at hiding! It's not fair!" she pouted._

_"I'm...somewhere..." Beck told her in a low mysterious voice._

_"But where are you- Aaaahhh!" Cat screamed as someone knocked her over, she turned to see Beck standing over her laughing._

_"Ha! I win!" he yelled triumphantly, pulling Cat up._

_"You scared me! I thought you were going to eat me or something!" Cat stuck her tongue out, "You meanie!"_

_"Guess what?" Beck jumped up and down._

_"What?" Cat looked at him curiously._

_"I AM gonna eat you! Nom nom nom!" he yelled, chasing her round the room._

_"Aaaahhh! Beck!" Cat laughed._

_. . ._

"She was just so different from any other girl I met...everyone said we'd grow up and fall in love, get married and grow old together..." Beck shook, tears in his eyes as he clenched his fists.

. . .

_"Happy birthday 6th Beck!" Cat yelled, hugging him fierce hug, "I made cupcakes...well my mom might have helped a little bit._

_"Uhhh Cat my birthd-mmpphh!" Beck was cut off as Cat crammed a red velvet cupcake in his mouth._

_"You like it? I'm gonna dye my hair this colour one day!" she pointed to the magenta icing._

_"Wow...it's great Cat but-" Beck spluttered a little, "My birthday's tomorrow" he told her._

_Cat laughed, "I know that silly, we're best friends! I just wanted to give you cake now cause I couldn't wait til tomorrow! SUPRISE!"_

_"Thanks Cat, I'm so happy we're friends!" Beck said happily._

_Cat shook her head, "Not friends Becky, best friends" she corrected and then wrinkled her nose when Beck tried to hold hands with her._

_"Ewww! Boy cooties!" she shrieked._

_"Cootie attack!" Beck yelled, launching himself at her and knocking them both over._

_. . ._

_**Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'?**_

_**In the lane, snow is glistenin'!**_

_**A beautiful sight!**_

_**We're happy tonight!**_

_**Walking in a winter wonder land!**_

_Cat finished with a little pose at the end and waved to Beck who was sitting on the floor with all his other friends and watching her in the Christmas play._

_"You were great Cat!" Beck told her enthusiastically._

_"Yep! You know what Miss Shah said to me? That I was the best nine year old singer she'd ever heard!" she clapped her hands together happily._

_"You were really good..." Beck told her again, sounding slightly wistful__._

_"Don't worry Becky! Why don't you audition again next year? Maybe then they'll give you a part!"_

_Beck shrugged, "There's no point...I need to be the best to get in and I wasn't, if I couldn't get a part this year, then why would I get one next year?"_

_"You could be a Christmas pudding! I could ask Miss Shah to put you in, we've got rehearsals left before the big performance!" she gasped._

"_Cat, I'll wait til next yea__r, rather than being a singing pudding, but thanks…" Beck rolled his eyes._

"_Cat! Get your butt over here!" Jade yelled to friend._

"_Goth girl wants you for something" Beck pointed out._

"_Jade's nice really! __She just pretends to mean and gothy!" Cat insisted, "Look I'll prove it!" she raced over to Jade and catapulted herself at her, "Jadey! Hug!" Cat yelled, Jade dodged out the way and crashed onto the floor._

"_I don't like hugs you freaky little weirdo" Jade told her bluntly._

"_Do you mean that?" Cat cried, looking upset._

"_Does it look like I'm joking?"_

"_Beck! Jade was mean to me!" Cat protested, running over to him._

"_Was she now?" he asked, rolling up his sleeves._

"_Oooooohhhh!" a group of girls shrieked from behind them, "He's so fit" one of them whispered._

_Beck rolled his eyes at Cat and gave the girls a cheeky smile._

"_Beck!" Cat pouted, "Quit flirting and kill Jade for me!" she demanded, "Wait no! Don't really kill her, that's mean!" she squeaked, looking scared._

"_Don't worry kitten, I'll try not to hurt her too badly" Beck growled._

_. . ._

"_I'm so sorry Cat" Beck whispered, staring at her from across the room._

_Cat was curled up on the floor, sobbing, "They're gone Beck! I yelled at them and said I didn't love them and now they're gone! I can n-never say that I'm s-so- sorry" she shook._

"_It wasn't your fault they died Cat" Beck told her more forcefully._

"_Don't say that! Don't say they're dead!"_

"_Cat they are-"_

"_Shut up Beck! You don't know anything! It was me that got mad, me that told them to go to hell and then they drove away and crashed the car! I didn't think they'd take me literally!"_

"_Are you still going to live here, who's going to take care of you?"_

_Cat sniffed, "My brother and your parents said they'd help aswell"_

_Beck gave her a sad smile, "They're watching you Cat"_

_She looked up, "What do you mean?"_

"_They'll watch over you for the rest of your life, I can feel it"_

_Cat smiled, "You think they're here?" she looked around._

_Beck nodded, "Promise"_

_. . ._

"_Why are you leaving me Beck?" Cat wailed into her pillow as Beck sat on the edge of her bed._

"_Cat we can still be friends, just because I'm going to Holly Wood Arts doesn't mean you can't come round my house anymore" he reassured her._

_Cat looked up, fiddling with a strand of her newly dyed, crimson hair, "Promise?" she whispered._

_Beck smiled, "I promise"_

"_Yay! Becky!" Cat launched herself at him, knocking them both off the bed and onto the floor, her lntop of him._

"_Eep! Sorry!" she squeaked and crawled off him._

_Beck laughed and pulled her down beside him and entwined his fingers with hers, "I'll miss you, you know that right?" he whispered._

"_Yeah, I'll miss you too…" Cat managed to choke out._

"_Can I give you something to remember me by?" Beck asked quietly._

_Cat's eyes lit up, "Ooh! Yay!" she cheered._

_Beck smiled and then leant in slightly, letting his lips brush against hers and then he looked up at her and grinned._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely and then smiled, "I'll always remember you Beck, no-one could be more important"_

"_I love you Cat"_

"_I love you too Beck, I promise to always remember"_

_. . ._

"But you didn't did you?" Beck hissed in a low voice, glaring at the couch as if Cat was sitting in the room with him, "You said you would love me forever, you said you'd never forget me or leave me. Everyone thinks my quarrel is with Robbie but they're wrong, I will get you Cat, you're mine and I'm not going to let you get away."

He suddenly got to his feet and smashed the bottle on the floor, "I'm sorry Cat! I'm sorry for all the times I was mean to you! I'm sorry I ignored you and I'm sorry that I drink! But I can't help it, I didn't mean to get angry all the time! I'm sorry!"

He sank back down to his knees and started sobbing, "I can't do this anymore!" he wailed, "My own father tried to kill me and he's doing time for it and where you mom? Hopefully in hell!" he yelled, throwing the TV remote at a window.

"Cat's the only one who ever got me! The only one who saw more than the popular, cheerful guy! She knew what I was feeling yet she still chose to leave me behind! Trapped in the past, all these memories of us…" he looked around with a haunted expression as if he could see something that no-one else could.

"I can't give up or life won't be worth living."

**Don't worry this definitely is a Cabbie story, I just thought I should show some of Beck's pain.**

**Flamekat.**


	33. Pushed to the limit

Jade POV

Scissors...check.

String...check.

Duct tape...check.

Oh Becky are you in for it now, dump me and think you can just move onto Cat? I thought you knew me...

Vacation doesn't end for another four weeks, that'll give me enough time to hide him and torture him...wait no. It's illegal.

Damn you Beck all of my 57 plans to kill you are against the freaking laws of America, somehow I don't think shaving your head in your sleep is a big enough punishment...well maybe...

For those of you freaks who don't me...keep the hell outta my business.

You don't my name?

Your loss.

There's Beck...with Cat, she looks upset.

That's almost enough to make a broken-hearted girl smile.

Almost.

"Hey Jade!" Cat greets me in a less peppy voice than usual, "Me and Beck were just...uhhh"

The ditz has already forgotten what they were talking about.

"Beck I need to talk to you" I interrupted Cat.

"I'm kinda busy-" Beck started.

Don't you dare try and get away, that just makes me hate you even more.

But strangely I love you too.

Whatever, I'm confusing myself.

"I remembered!" Cat yelled, "We were planning a surprise party for Andre!"

That's dumb.

"Why?" I ask, even though there wasn't much point because Cat would tell me whether I wanted to know or not.

"Because he's with that record label in London isn't he?" Cat pointed out, "He's half-way through recording his first song but he's coming up to see us before vacation ends! Do you think he'll come in time for my birthday?" Cat panted for breath.

Cat's birthday is a week away now; she's counting down every freaking minute so-

"Oh! Now it's only 7 days, 9 hours and 23 minutes til my birthday!" Cat squealed.

It's like she can read my mind.

Beck shrugged, "Maybe...where's Tori nowadays?"

Why does he want to know?

"What?" I glared at him, "Bored of Cat as well so you're gonna move onto Vega?"

Beck glared back, "I'm sorry I dumped Jade okay? I just couldn't stay with you when I love Cat" he stated and look at my best friend hopefully.

Cat was oblivious, "Sorry Beck, I think Tori's on holiday at the moment or something" she shrugged, "Anyone seen Robbie?"

Beck shook his head, "Nope..."

His face just slightly lit up and his eye is twitshing, he's other having some sort of attack or he planning something...

"Why don't I drive you round to look for him?" Beck offered.

You bastard! Like she's gonna fall for that one!

"Thanks Beck!" Cat smiled and waved at me.

C'mon Cat, even you're surely not that dumb?

"Can we get frozen yoghurt?" Cat asked Beck.

He nodded in reply.

I stand corrected.

"I could drive you Cat" I offered immediately as soon as I'd worked out what Beck was doing.

Beck scowled at me, his eyes darkening.

"Beck! Jade will look with me! You've probably got better things to do!" Cat pointed out.

Bouncing over to me, clearly excited.

I have been avoiding her lately, I just didn't want to talk about Beck.

"S'alright Cat" Beck shrugged, "It'll be fun,I want to take you, thought we were gonna get frozen yoghurt?" he looked hurt.

Cat gasped, "Sorry Becky I'll come with you! Bye Jade!"

Cat bounced along beside Beck who walked over to his car and unlocked it.

He smiled at me triumphantly before he got in.

I could have done more to stop them.

Why bother? I've got better things to do.

Beck POV

I need a drink.

Cat's humming along to the radio happily, looking out the window in search of Robbie.

I take one hand off the wheel and reach into the bag on Cat's laps and pull out my water bottle.

Cat looks up at me, "Thirsty?" she smiles at me.

I nod, "Yeah..."

Cat holds out one hand, "I can undo it for you if you want" she offers, looking at the bottle.

I shake my head.

No!

"I'll stop"

I scan around for a place to park.

"Why are there so many freaking cars here?" I mutter in annoyance, only half of my attention on the road, the other on the bottle in my hand.

"It's a car park Beck, that's probably why" Cat pointed out.

Finally.

I swerve into the parking space and park.

I desperately pull the lid off and swig the 'water'

Cat looks at me, "Are we gonna look for Robbie soon? So far we've been driving round in circles...Beck? That's water, right?"

I don't reply.

"Beck put the bottle down" Cat orders but she's suddenly developed a lisp so it comes out funny.

I ignored her, rolling my eyes.

"Beck."

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" I yelled, tears suddenly started rolling round my cheeks.

"What's wrong Beck?" Cat asked looking scared and putting her arms out.

I leant into them and she shifted over to sit next to me in my seat.

"It's okay Beck..." Cat whispered, "Don't cry Becky, I'm sorry...it's because of me isn't it?" she guessed.

I don't know...damn it Cat, don't start crying too.

Cat shook and held me closer, "I know I hurt you when I broke up with you..." she murmured, rocking back and forth in my lap.

How she got on my lap I don't know.

Everything's just so messed up, I just need to...I don't know what I'm doing, I just suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her, putting my hands around her waist.

Cat was first to pull away after a moment, she sprung away from me, "Beck!" she shrieked, "I wasn't giving you a free pass to kiss me, we're done! Remember? We were done a year ago, I'm moving on! Why can't you just let me be happy?" she broke into fresh tears, turning away from me.

"Cat I...I don't know what I...maybe you should go." I mumbled.

No reply.

"Cat?" I turned to face her; she was rigid and staring at the window.

Robbie was standing outside, a bouquet of flowers at his feet, obviously they were meant for Cat, a look of betrayal on his face.

Cat looked at me, her face bright red, "What have you done?" she bawled, sniffing and knuckling her eyes furiously.

Robbie was still frozen, now glaring at both of us.

What have I done?

Kissing was my plan but, I didn't think about this at all. I just, I shouldn't have...I don't know what to do.

Robbie POV

How do I feel right now?

Like killing something. Preferably Beck or Cat.

I should have known Cat would never be interested in a guy like me, that she was just doing it for some sort of joke.

I bet this was Jade's idea...no. I can't jump to conclusions.

I trust Cat, I need her. And I thought she needed me, but clearly she doesn' Beck can help her look after the flipping baby and I might as well give him those tickets to London as well.

I can't think like this.

Cat's clambering at the car, "Robbie please listen to m-"

"I don't want to listen!" I yelled, "I can't hear you!" I childishly put my fingers in my ears, "I can't hear you!"

She grabs my arms, "Please Robbie" she begged, clinging to me like a little monkey.

She's pregnant; if she wasn't I probably throw her on the ground.

Why do I even care?

I need to think.

"Cat please just leave me alone" my voice is dangerously low.

"No I need-"

"Cat I'm going to hit something in a minute if you don't let go and it will probably be you"

She lets go, clearly frightened.

"I just need time alone okay?" I look past her and at Beck.

The weird thing is, he's crying.


	34. Sorry

**PLEASE READ- I'm sorry to be confusing but as you've probably noticed I got rid of the chapter skipping four years ahead. One of my readers expressed dislike for it so I'm going back a bit. Sorry. Flamekat.**

_**Robbie POV**_

I am so...I can't express what I feel right now.

Mom and Dad are back this evening, thank god. I know Cat's scared of the dark so she likes me staying round. But I need to stay away from her.

Just til I don't want to jump off I cliff or emigrate any more.

_One new message._

Do I really want to know who its from?

I bet it's Cat- Beck?

_We need to talk.-Beck_

No we don't.

I didn't even think Beck would stoop this low...and Cat, I lo-

No. I can't think like this anymore, I need to distract myself...

I look around the sitting room, I'll watch TV!

That's normal and stops you wanting to kill people.

I rummage around for the remote, "Damn! Where is it?" I yell at the couch.

"Found it..." a small voice interrupts from the other-side of the room.

"Ahhh!" What the hell?

I whip round, Cat's standing by the door, eyes shiny and red from crying.

"Your front door was open..." Cat told me in a tiny voice.

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?" I hissed.

Cat held up the remote, "It was on the floor..." she looks down, trying to change the subject.

I might as well talk to her..

"Why are you mad at me?" Cat yell suddenly making me jump, "I don't believe you sometime Robbie! What part of I love you don't _you _understand?" she snapped.

"I don't know! Maybe the love part?" I yelled back.

Cat scowled at me, her face screwing up like she was trying not to cry, "I know you're upset... I get it." she gritted her teeth, "I swear, Beck kissed me, okay? He was drinking and-"

I cut her off, "Didn't you try and stop him? Say anthing?" I interrupted.

Cat glared at me for butting in, "Yeah but then he..." she trailed off.

Damn it, now I feel really guilty.

I sighed, "Come here..." I beckoned her towards me, holding out my arms.

She shuffled up to me and plonked herself in my lap, putting her head in my chest and- she looked up at me and suddenly shifted off me.

"Robbie...I think you should go see a doctor... " she suggested quietly.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just..." she shrugged, "A couple of minutes a go you were angry with me and now your not...it just seems weird" she said and then shied away from me, "I was just saying! Don't hurt me!"

"Cat! I'd never ever hit you" I promised.

"Go to the doctor? Please? For me?"

I shook my head, "I don't like them..."

Cat looked confused, "I thought guys weren't scared of anything"

I laughed uncertainly, "Who told you that?"

Cat thought for a moment, "Dave...I think." she batted her eyelashes at me in a joky-flirty sort of way.

I smirked, "What is it?"

"I'll come with you" she begged, "I'll hold your hand, whatever you want! Just please go!"

"Fine."

"Yay! You're not mad at me anymore?"

I smiled, "Nope."


	35. Mom's, Yelling and Hello Rex!

_**Robbie POV**_

"Robbie! We're home!" Mom called to me, hauling several bags through the door,, I was on the couch, with Cat asleep in my lap.

"I'll come help!" I called back, Cat jumped and lifted her head out my chest.

"Huh?" she blinked several times, trying to wake up

"Mom and Dad are home" I told her, "I need to go help them..."

I waited for Cat to shift a little so I could get up, "Hey! I've never met your parents before...makeup!" she yelped suddenly, reaching for her jacket on the edge of the couch and pulling at some mascara.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Bathroom is up the stairs, first on the left"

"Thanks Robbie!" she kissed my cheek and then charged off to the bathroom.

I slowly got up and went to the front door, Mom was there smiling at me, "Did I hear a girl?" she asked. She looks slightly suspicious now.

I nodded, "Yeah...Cat" I waited for her reaction, after all she worked out I like her.

"Cat? Wow! I'm so happy for you Robbie!" she squealed hugging me.

Just at that moment Cat scampered down the stairs, with not-so-much-makeup on as usual.

"Hi Mrs. Shapiro..." Cat said shyly, half hiding behind me.

It took me a moment to work out why.

Mom smiled at her and opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again, eyes widening with shock when she saw Cat's stomach.

"Robert Shapiro!" she yelled.

Cat squealed and stepped back a little.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

And she just automatically assumes I'm the father. Typical.

"What happened to wait til you're married?...I- just...How dare you do that to Cat!" she yelled going bright red.

"Ummm mom...I'm not-" I started.

"Don't you dare interrupt me!" she shrieked.

"Actually Robbie isn't the father..." Cat put in quietly.

"You can try and protect him but I know your both lying, it's too late to hide it!" Mom carried on.

Cat was beginning to look pissed off.

"He's not! I...We've never...I got-" Cat cut herself off with a wail and charged upstairs, crying.

I glared at Mom, "Ever heard of being tactful? I knew you were a control freak but...really? You don't like your loser of a son so you take it out on Cat?"

She glared back at me, "Couldn't you be nice for once in your life? Look out that Beck Oliver! Why can't you be more like him?"

I shrugged, "Fine. Go ask Beck to be your son" I growled and began walking the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

My girlfriend's crying, where do you think I'm going?

My dad walked in through the door at that point, just as I was about to disappear.

"Hey Robbie!" he eyes me and Mom and seemed to pick up on what was going on, "Remember, love is playing every game as if it was your last" he winked at me and then dumped some bags on the floor.

That makes no sense, how can one guy manage to bring sport into any situation?

I sighed and turned into my room, of course Cat was sitting on my bed, looking upset.

"Hi..." she half-waved at me and then went back to fiddling with a toy on my bed, "You still sleep with teddies?" she giggled, " I didn't have you down as a teddy guy"

I shrugged, "I only got him out yesterday, I miss Rex"

Cat looked shocked, "Where is Rex?" she looked around.

Where is he?

"Uhhh under my bed...I think"

Cat immediately crawled under my bed and started looking for him, "You should really clean under here Robbie..." I heard her mutter, "You can get asthma from a dusty room"

I nodded, even though she still had her head under my bed, "Yeah I know, I've got asthma...are you okay?" I asked.

Cat crawled back out a moment later and held Rex up to me in triumph, "I think he was lonely under there...maybe Rex and teddy could be friends?" she asked, coughing a little as she brushed some dust off her cheek.

She handed Rex to me.

I wiped the dirt off him and examined him for any 'injuries', "I banished him under there for a day as a punishment and...I guess I must have forgotten about him..."

Cat giggled, patting the bed, motioning for me to sit next to her.

I got up off the floor and sat down on the bed.

Cat poked Rex's forehead, "I missed you Rex! Hi!"

I smiled, "You missed him? He's so mean to you though!"

Cat shrugged, "Jade's mean yet we're best friends..." she looked downcast, "And your mom's kinda mean too..." she sniffled a little.

I hugged her but she wriggled away, "I'm so sorry about that Cat...it was really awkward..."

She shook her head, "It just reminded me of what happened..." she shuddered, "I'm trying to forget it now, maybe I should have expected her to be surprised..."

I hugged her more tightly and this time she didn't push me away, "It doesn't matter what she thinks Kit Kat, I know you'll be a great mom"

She leaned into my chest, "How do you know?" she whispered, her eyes tearing up, "I don't feel ready...I'm s-scared...waaaahhh!" she started wailing into my shirt.

"Hey..." I kissed her hair, causing her to look up, "I'm gonna help right? As much or as little as you want me to,okay?"

Cat smiled, "KK...Hey! I never said hi to your dad!" she leapt up, wiping her eyes furiously.

"You say hi to him...I need to yell at my mom..." I announced, getting up and giving her a gentle nudge towards the door.

"No yelling!" Cat turned round and whacked my chest, "Tell I'm sorry for running off, kay?" she asked.

"Ow...I'll tell her...I need some ice"

Cat looked at me apologetically and then raced out the room.

_**Hi people! Just to let you know I'm goning to be starting another kinda Cabbie story called Victorious-Get me out of here!**_

_**It's kinda a romantic comdy with lots of Cabbie in it but also Jade trying to kill Andre and Robbie and Beck flirting with a monkey, it will make sense eventually.**_

_**Hope you're enjoying this story, it's alot longer than intended it to but whatever keeps you people happy!**_


	36. This Is Love

"Cat..." I gently shook her, she murmered something under her breath and rolled over in her sleep.

"Cat get up." I said little more sharply, only because it was her birthday and I wanted to wish her a happy one before the others got here.

"Robbie...is that you?" Cat asked groggily, not opening her eyes but putting hand out infront of her and finding my hand.

"Morning" I whispered, smiling.

She smirked and slowly opened her eyes, "How did you get in?" she yawned cutely, "So tired..." she muttered sleepily but sat up anyway.

"You gave me a key...I wanted to wish you Happy Birthday" I told her, kissing her briefly then moving, about to leave the room and let her change.

Cat pouted, "Get back here" she ordered grumpily, tugging on my shirt.

I sighed, shuffling back over to her.

"Good morning" she smiled, grabbing my neck and kissing me, crawling onto my lap in the process.

"Hi...oh and Happy Birthday" I hugged her tight to me.

She giggled a little and then pouted, "Wow this is nice...now give me my present!" she demanded jokily.

I gave her little nudge, "Get changed first, then come downstairs"

Cat looked at me warily, "KK...I don't like waiting..." she complained but slid off my lap and shooed me out.

I held up my hands in innocence, "Jeez girl I'm leaving"

She laughed again before closing the door.

. . .

"Robbie-Oh my- this is so...Thankyou!" Cat jumped into my arms, almost knocking me over.

I leant on the couch, trying to steady both of us.

Cat looked slightly ruffled, "Oops, sorry..."

I smirked, "Doesn't matter" I gestured to the breakfast of pancakes, french toast, waffles and all these other sugary things that Cat for some reason loves, "What did you think?" I asked shyly.

"It's amazing...no...you're amazing, you did all of this?" she asked in disbelief, giving me a hug then getting off me.

I shrugged modestly.

"Yeah..."

Cat smiled, "But...you can't cook..." she giggled then looked alarmed, "No offense..."

I smiled reassuringly, "None taken, Jade gave me cooking lessons, the girl is full of surprises"

Cat choked on the waffle she'd just taken a bite of, "Jade?" she spluttered, drinking some milk in attempt to stop choking.

I nodded, "Had to pay her and tell her that I was dumb and worthless though, Jade will be Jade"

Cat shook her head, "Jade?" she asked again, not quite believing me, "But she hates your guts..." she shook her head, "Food time!" she cried out suddenly, finishing off the rest of her waffle.

. . .

I looked down nervously at the two tickets in my hand, this could either go really well, or horribly wrong and end in an argument.

I'd gotten Cat two gifts, the tickets to London and...a toy unicorn, a gigantic toy unicorn.

I kept that thing in my room for like a week and now I have nightmares about flying horses.

Sad huh?

Cat's playing with Ivy- sorry no, Cat from Hell. Satan in disguise.

"Cat?" I called out, picking up the toy and putting the tickets in my pocket.

"Yep yep?"

"Want your presents?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hehe! Robbie!" she squealed.

I'll take that as a yes...I hauled in the gigantic unicorn into the room.

Cat didn't notice it at first, how she didn't I don't know, the things flipping enormous.

Her eyes went all round and happy, "Oooh!" she gasped, "Unicorn!" she jumped and ran over to be, taking the creepy thing out my arms and hugging it and then kissed me.

I smirked with triumph, "Like it?"

She nodded, "I'm gonna call him...Robert!" she decided.

I shook my head at her, chuckling, "Robert the unicorn?"

"Yep!" she laughed along with me.

"One more thing" I added.

"Another present?" She lit up.

I nodded, "Close your eyes"

She closed them obdiently.

I took the tickets out of my pocket and pressed them into her hand, I wrapped my arms round her waist and kissed her neck, "Open your eyes baby..." I whispered.

She looked at the tickets for a moment, a look of happyness mixed with I'm not sure what the other feeling was covered her face.

"Robbie! London?" She yelped, "But they must have cost of fortune!"

I shrugged.

One years worth of saving...whatever.

"Thankyou! I mean...your totally coming to right?" she looked up at me, her eyes filled with happy tears.

I smiled, "If you want me too"

She jumped into my arms, knocking us both back on the couch, she didn't even pause to apolgise before she started kissing me fiercely.

Now I know what that other feeling was.

Love.


	37. Never Beck

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The others burst through the door the second Robbie opened it, Jade was first to toss a gift in my direction, "But don't expect me to be nice the rest of the year" she told me bluntly as I unwrapped a Ralph Lauren bag, "Jadey!" I squealed excitedly, grabbing her arm.

Robbie sat down beside me and shot a confused look at Andre, "But it's just a bag...I don't understand girls..." he shook his head at me, smiling at me as I giggled insanely.

"Same here bro" Andre slapped Robbie on the back, he handed me a gift and shrugged, 2I made it" he told me proudly, "Because as well as my amazingly good looks" he struck a joky super man pose, "I'm creative" he shrugged and kissed my head, "Happy B-day Lil' Red!"

I unwrapped a snow globe with some sort of dial, or maybe a button on it? I shot Andre a quizzical look and he just grinned back like a mad man, "Push the button" he urged.

I laughed again and pressed it, the happy birthday tune came on and lights came on inside the snow globe, lighting up against writing engraved on the glass, I read it. Holding it closer.

Happy B-Day Red. From your Bro Andre.

I carefully put down the snow globe then catapulted myself at Andre, Jade and Robbie all sitting on the couch, opposite my chair.

I leapt stright into Robbie's lap, he smiled and yelled, "CAT ATTACK!" tickling me and then kissing me lightly.

Andre opened his arms for a hug, I bounced off Robbie and hugged Andre tightly, "I missed you whilst you were away..." I punched his arm lightly and frowned, "Don't do it again! I need you to be here so you can help Robbie beat up Beck!"

I wasn't laughing anymore, I was trying to hide tears.

Any mention of him made me want throw up.

Robbie sensed I was upset and pulled me back on his lap and hugged me tightly.

Jade and Andre exchanged a worried look.

"So..." Robbie started brightly, as I gripped him tighter, trying to drown my sadness in his shirt.

"How about the beach?" Jade suggested quickly, "Anyone thirsty I'll go get drinks...Andre!" she yanked him out by the collar an into the kitchen.

Andre reaised his eyebrows at Robbie and waved, "Ow! Jade! You just pierced my skin!" he yelped.

"Good!"

Jade never likes to be in the same room as me when I being emotional, happy or sad.

As soon as they left the room Robbie lifted me face out his shirt, I pushed his hand away and shoved my head back in his chest.

"Don't think about him..." he soothed, rubbing my back, "He's not here? Okay?" he rocked me a little til I lifted my face back up and kissed him, just for comfort.

"Not okay..." I muttered, punching his arm for saying that it was.

"I know. Sorry." he replies bluntly, looking awkward, searching for something to say, "I'll talk to him again?" he offered, "I'm sure everyone will help...especially Jade" he grins suddenly.

I smile back, "KK!" I wipe my eyes and kiss him again, "Beach!" I demanded childishly.

I say childishly.

Have I grown up?

I think so.

I feel old. Not really old like Sikowitzs, even though he claims to be 34. Likely story.

I bounce thorugh to the kitchen, "Hey!"

"Hey Lil' Red feeling okay?" Andre asks.

I nod immediately and give him a hug.

"What was that for?" he smiles.

"For driving us all to the beach...pleeeeaaassseeyyyy?" I whine persistently.

Andre sighes, "KK...look now I'm saying it" he sighes in mock irratation.

Jade sighs heavily, "I wish I was somewhere else...like...a graveyard, some place miserable"

"Me too! Imagine I'm there too!" I squeal closiing my eyes.

"Aaarrghh! You be all girly and stuff in my life! Quit butting into my dreams with your pink frilly stuff!" Jade shrieked, "Stop breaking into my head!"

I just laughed.

I love Robbie.

I love Jade. Even if I do break into her head.

I love Andre.

I love Mom and Dad.

I love Chris...sorry no...Princess Pineapple.

I love Tori.

But not Beck.

Never Beck.

**Hi! I'm really sorry about the delay! I got buried alive with homework...I just managed to dig my way out XD!**

**Also I was working on my Bat story, called Beck Wolf, it's up now! WOO TO THE HOO!**


	38. Off on holiday

"Go away..." Cat muttered, batting at me in her sleep.

"Cat...c'mon..." I whispered, "The flights at..." I yawned and paused briefly to think, "...5.50"

"Cat is sleeping. But you can leave a message after the beep...beep."

"Cat get up or I'm dragging you to the airport in your underwear" I threatened, poking her ribs through the covers.

She jerked and woke up properly, "Robbie!" she pouted, "I'm so tired..." she complained, stifling a yawn and curling tongue.

I kissed her forehead, "Sleep on the plane?" I suggested.

Cat snorted, "Obviously. And you're the pillow." she flopped back onto her bed.

"Caaaattt" I whined, shaking her.

"Give me 10 minutes." she said grouchily after a long pause.

"Cat you're going on holiday! Excitement! Fun!" I encouraged her, on the brink of falling back to sleep myself.

"I am excited...just tired. Wait downstairs, be down in 10 minutes. Promise." she crawled pout of bed and rolled around on the floor randomly.

I smirked.

She pouted, "Whaaat? I'm trying to wake up!"

I laughed, poked her playfully and then walked out the room.

. . .

"Ready..." Cat stretched as she pulled her suitcase down the stairs and stood next to me, leaning on my shoulder.

"Good girl" I smiled, "So tired..."

Ivy suddenly bolted out of the kitchen, I frowned and turned to Cat, "I though Andre was going to look after her?"

Cat smacked her head, "I forgot!" she squeaked, looking annoyed with herself.

I sighed.

Cat sighed.

"We can take her now?" Cat suggested brightly, suddenly fully awake.

I nodded slowly then shook my head, looking at her in disbelief, "Yeah but...it's...2.37"

"So?"

Cat grabbed Ivy and shoved her in a pet carrier, "KK! C'mon!"

She leapt out the front door and bolted over to the car, fast as she could.

. . .

I rang the doorbell, a little nervously as Andre's wackjob grandma was now staying with him.

After about 10 minutes, Andre appeared at the door, "What do you want?" he asked, yawning and waving at Cat sleepily.

She giggled and waved back with her free hand, "We forgot about Ivy" she told him, handing him the pet carrier and a bag of pet food.

She looked at him anxiously, "You know what to do?"

"Uhhh...I used to have a fish? Do I have to take her for walks or anthing"

Cat laughed, "Nope. Just let her out in the morning, feed her and in the evenings bring her in! Thanks Andre!" she lightly hugged him.

He yawned, "How are you so awake?" he asked Cat in disbelief.

"Driving makes me wake up!" she answered, "Robbie would drive but he's not allowed to for another four months because of the accident..."

Andre smiled, stretching a little, "Well you two have a good time"

He turned to face me, "So what should I tell your mom?" he asked casually.

Cat looked at me, wide eyed, "You didn't tell her?"

I shrugged and faced Andre, "Just say I'm with you and Beck. I don't know. Camping or something."

I put my arm around Cat, who immediately grabbed my hand.

"Okay...can I sleep now?" Andre begged, his eyes closed already.

"Yeah...sorry 'bout this"

He shrugged, "No sweat."

Cat wrinkled her nose, "Eeew...sweat is gross..."


	39. Planes, Hotels and Kissing

"Ooh! Pretty!" Cat gasped, pressing her face up against the window of the plane.

She'd one the argument of who was going to sit by the window, I feel so childish arguing about the window seat, but then again, Cat brings out the kid in everyone one.

It's just how she rolls.

I smiled, leaning back in my chair and stretching my arm onto the empty seat next to me.

"Robbie! Look it!" she tugged at my shirt to get me to sit up.

I sighed and looked out the window the best I could, "What is it baby?" I asked quietly, it was about 7.30 and I'm definitely not a morning person.

Neither is Cat, but I guess flying is to good an opportunity to sleep through.

"Clouds." Cat pointed at them through the glass, "Lots and lots of clouds." she said in a not so quiet voice.

Several people gave her a dirty look.

"Sorry...hey Cat, why don't you try getting some sleep or something? "I suggested, remembering how grumpy she could get.

Cat sighed and looked upset, "That's your way of telling me to shut up..." she sniffled, turning her back on me.

People gave me a dirty look for a making her cry.

I'm an idiot.

I snaked my arm round her and pushed the arm rest up so there wasn't any space between the seats.

"No..." I murmured into her ear, "I'm just really tired, I didn't mean to be so..." I trailed off, looking for a word.

"Mean. Nasty." Cat snuffled quietly but settled into my arms, allowing me to hug her anyway.

I pulled her pretty much onto my lap, well us much as Cat would allow me to in a public place, "I know it sounded like that...but I really..." I sighed, "Never mind."

Cat leant into my chest, "Shut up I'm sleeping" she poked my face and then closed her eyes.

She's mad at me for not taking enough interest in what she was saying...I'll talk to her at the hotel.

. . .

"Hey Robbie...we're landing in 10 minutes..."

I felt someone kiss me gently, "That better be you Cat...if not they have some seriously over-friendly hostesses..." I joked, opening my eyes to find Cat, leaning on me with one hand on my shoulder, other on my chest.

She laughed lightly at my joke and then sat up, "You didn't eat the food" she pointed to a tray with something that could be put in the meat section if someone banged it with a mallet, scraped it and then bathed it in disinfectant.

I shrugged, "I'll eat later"

I stretched, "You didn't eat either"

"You told me to only eat edible things" Cat pointed out cutely.

I smirked, trying to think back, "When did I say that?"

"When I tried to lick the laser beam and Wanko's Warehouse...a year ago..."

I grinned, "Oh yeah...that was an interesting night"

Cat didn't reply, fixated on a screen showing some movie above our heads, the sound wasn't on so it was kinda pointless watching it.

An announcement came on to buckle up again, Cat immediately panicked and started scrabbling to the left of her for her seat belt.

After a couple of minutes I tapped her shoulder, "Wrong side sweetie..." I pointed at the belt on her right.

"Ohhh..." she blushed and buckled herself in.

"There will be some turbulence as the plane arrives at the destination"

The plane suddenly jolted a little.

Cat let out a little yelp and clung to me, whilst some kid in the opposite aisle laughed at her.

Cat glared at him.

A rare sight.

. . .

After about what seemed like ages of Cat whimpering and saying, "We're gonna die" over and over, we landed.

Collected our luggage and got in the taxi that I'd already arranged to pick us up.

Whilst I was distracted by the UK, Cat was obssesed with the driver's English Accent and his lack of hair.

Cat just one big mystery. A beautiful and hilarious mystery.

. . .

P.I.N.K Hotel.

Thought Cat would like the name.

It was really awkward when we first came in here. When I said a room for two, they must have just ignored me when I said with two single beds.

But no. A double instead.

Cat didn't seem that bothered...speaking of which...

Where is Cat?

Three words.

Bath. Makeup. Hair

I don't understand why she keeps going to loads of effort to look nice. I mean, she even looks good with a bed head. And not many girls can pull off the fluffy head look.

But then I wouldn't know.

Being the record holder for the least amount of girlfriends known to man.

Or the record for the most imaginary girlfriends.

Like in elementry and kindergarten where everyone's got their so called girlfriens and everyone's going out or whatever.

I never really got that to be honest.

They never went out any where. Never actually like eachother. And never showed any sign of affection.

But there are alot of relationship and girl things I don't understand.

So when guys would boast about their girlfriends, I would too.

Made up ones.

That I'd have "conversations" with and stuff, "share my thoughts and all the other crap going round my head"

I'm so lucky to have Cat.

Just at that point Cat emerged in a towel.

"Hi. Hi." she smiled.

"Not upset with me?" I asked hopefully.

She shrugged, "It was a misunderstanding on the plane..." she looked at me deviously, "Though I might hold a grudge unless I get a kiss." she asked hopefully.

I immediately got up, remembering at the last minute that she was only wearing a towel.

Cat smirked as she 'read my mind', "Don't worry about it" she reassured me.

I wrapped my arms round her, spinning her around a little and then kissed her deeply.

She gave a happy whimper and kissed back fiercely.

"I love you." I breathed, looking her in the eyes.

"Yay. I love you too." she said, rubbing noses with me, "This is the best present ever!" she told me happily.

"What the holiday?"

"Your kisses"

**Two in one day! Surprise! The next chapter will be their holiday! Ten afterwards it's skipping to the baby!**

**Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review.**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who's read this as well.**

**Just over 9,000 views! I'm so happy! XD**


	40. I don't like people staring at me

I woke up to find Robbie still asleep.

He's so cute when he's asleep…he talks in his sleep too.

Hehe…

I rest my head on his shoulder, Robbie might not be but I'm ok with the double bed thing, I like having a sleeping buddy.

Plus I know he won't take advantage of me.

Like other boys did.

I stroke my stomach, two months to go.

I'm so scared.

I've watched Rachel having her baby on Friends and everyone's staring between her legs and…just eeeww…

I don't want people staring at me.

They already do. Someone called me a slut yesterday.

I didn't like it.

Plus she was screaming and screaming means pain. Lots and lots of pain.

Also the anticipation is killing me. I bring my head as close as I can to my stomach.

"Are you a baby boy or a baby girl?" I whisper, fantasizing that the baby will suddenly answer.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see mommy" Robbie suddenly said in this creepy voice. He calls it his talking baby voice.

Making me jump.

Jumping's fun.

"Robbie! You scared me" I admitted, turning to face his adorable, grinning face.

"Sorry baby" he was still grinning.

"When did you wake up?" I asked him as he kissed my cheek good morning.

"About a couple minutes before you started talking to yourself"

I swatted at his face lightly, "I was talking to my baby!" I protested, and then stopped, "It sounds so weird out loud" I whispered, scared about it all over again.

Robbie scooped me into a hug, "Don't worry about anything…okay?" he whispered, kissing my ear, "I'm gonna be at the hospital with you, holding your hand, whatever you want" he promised, stroking my hair.

I smiled a little, "That's what I said to you about the doctors" I remembered.

Robbie smiled back, "Yeah…it was just too much stress…nothing serious"

I leaned back, "I'm glad…wait what made you so stressed?"

Robbie sighed, "My mom being so…" he paused to search for a word.

"Expecting?"

He nodded, "Her expectations are just really high and I don't think I can live up to them"

"You will…I know it" I promised.

"Thanks Cat" he replied kissing me again and then getting up.

I sat up, clad in a pink bra and some shorts.

"Do I stress you out?" I asked, fearful for the answer.

Robbie inhaled sharply, "No. Don't ever think that. I love you."

I giggled, "KK, love you!"

Robbie wandered around the room in a shirt and some jeans; he peered out the window, "Raining. Typical English weather." He shook his head, "Why does it always rain when I come here? Does this place personally hate me or something?"

"Oh! Maybe the sky is crying tears of joy to see you!" I suggested, giggling at the thought.

Robbie smiled and laughed as well.

"So you've been here before?" I asked, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"I've got family here…I see them a couple times a year, boring though, we never do anything"

"Can't we go see them?" I asked.

"Am I boring you already?" he joked, tossing some pants and my favourite top onto the bed.

"Never. It would be fun meeting your family though…pleasey?"

"What today?" he asked, taking his pear phone out of his pocket.

"Yay! Call them and ask them!" I demanded.

"Yupperooni!"

"Robbie words!" I laughed hysterically.

I love Robbie's slightly geeky made up words. They make him maddeningly even more adorable.

"Wait…will they yell at me like your mom did?" I gasped suddenly, eyes tearing up.

Robbie came and sat with me, "No. Promise. I hate my mom."

I frowned, "You shouldn't hate your mom…you sure they won't be mean?"

Robbie nodded, "Promise baby"

. . .

"They said we could see them tomorrow!" Robbie called out to me.

I giggled and stepped out of the wardrobe, "Big wardrobe!"

Robbie shook his head, rolling his eyes at me.

"Tomorrow sounds good"

"Uh huh, so what do you want to do today?" he asked me.

"Go into the city, sightsee and…shopping" I decided.

Robbie groaned, "I just can't escape shopping"

"Tori said to go shopping in London." I told him blankly, I waved my credit card in the air, "I forgot to get my money changed into pounds."

Robbie shrugged, "Fine. We'll go shopping later. Okay?"

I squealed and kissed him, "Yay! You're the best guy ever!"

Robbie smiled, "You said that to Andre last week when he got you frozen yoghurt"

"Yeah but I didn't do this…" I kissed him gently and then tugged on his arm, "I wanna go someplace!"

. . .

"Come on Cat" Robbie took my hand and led me on.

"It goes too high!" I tried to wriggle away from him.

"Just imagine it as a Ferris wheel, a very big one, okay?" he reassured me, "It goes really slow"

I nodded and let him pull me on, clinging to his arm.

. . .

"Ooh! It's so high! But it's fun, I don't know why you were so scared Robbie!" I joked.

Lots of other people laughed, they'd all been watching me fight Robbie as he brought me on the London Eye.

"Glad you like it sweetie" Robbie wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on top of my head.

. . .

"Bags! Bags are everywhere!" I squealed.

"Hell! Hell is everywhere!" Robbie groaned as he was pulled into the one hundredth shops at least.

"Ooh! Looky! Snow globes!" I dragged my unwilling boyfriend over to the shelf, "Come on Robbie stop being grumpy!" I whined, giving him a puppy dog look.

"But this is boring…I'd rather…watch Sinjin stick chewed up pieces of food to his locker" he thought for a moment, "Actually…maybe not"

"This is the last shop" he told me firmly.

I pouted, "Fine."

"So what about these?" Robbie pointed at some tops with I Love London on them, "Have you seen them in the millions of other shops we've already been to?"

Another guy looked at Robbie sympathetically, "Don't know how you can sound so enthusiastic man…my girlfriend's dragged me everywhere for clothes…" he looked around the same age as me, maybe a year younger.

A girl emerged from behind a shelf, "Quit complaining!" she glared at him and smiled at me, eyes flickering onto my stomach momentarily, smile wavering a little.

"Yes I'm pregnant. No I'm not a slut." I spat, so I didn't have to answer any questions.

The girl held her hands up in defence, "I-I wasn't saying anything!" she protested.

Robbie walked over to me and gave me a funny look, "Cat…"

"What? I don't like being stared at" I said pointedly.

The other guy smiled uncomfortably, "Amy? Can we go now?" he asked his girlfriend.

Staring Amy frowned, "Kay…" she waved at me, "Bye" she smiled at Robbie.

"Cat, people are going to stare okay? Not just at you, me as well, they do it all the time. You were it a bit mean…" he looked at me reproachfully.

"I don't like being stared at"

That's my reason and I'm sticking to it. I'm not letting people laugh behind my back anymore, or think they're better than me.

"Maybe she was staring for other reasons" Robbie suggested.

I tilted my head, "Such as?"

"Cat you're pretty, adorable and you've got bright red hair" Robbie pointed out.

I smiled at the first two and frowned at the last.

I held up a strand of crimson, "What's wrong with my hair?" I asked in a hurt tone.

"Nothing. I never said there was anything wrong with it."

"Good"

"Sooo can we leave?"

. . .

"What are you doing?" I asked, poking Robbie's shoulder.

"Room service menu" he answered, "You hungry?"

"Uh huh" I nodded, "Can we get the food soon?"

Robbie nodded towards the phone, "Now if you want?"

"Yep! Hungry!"

Robbie grinned, "Choose something baby, I've got a text from Andre…" his eyes flicked over the screen of his pear phone, "Costs a fortune to send them from send to here…" he muttered.

"Great."

I looked up, "What's wrong? Is Ivy okay?" I asked in a panic.

Robbie looked up at me, "Your evil cat is gonna have Satan-lings… she's pregnant"

"Yay more Cats in the Cat family!"

**Chapter 40 up! Anything you want added to the story? I'm not a big Tori fan so she doesn't really exist much in this story. But anything specific? Lemme know!**


	41. Embarrassing Photos

"Morning baby…" Cat mumbled sleepily, stretching out one arm and finding my neck, pulling me as close as she could.

"Hey…ready to get up?" I joked, kissing her cheek.

"Nope…and neither are you" she tightened her grip on me, "Please stay…"

"Relax…I'm not getting up" I said as she came in for a kiss.

"I like waking up with you…" Cat sighed happily, closing her eyes briefly, "What time is it?"

"Uhhh…8.07" I reported, "I said we'd be at my grandma's for 1.00"

"Good." She snuggled into my chest, "You're so warm"

"It would be worrying if I wasn't" I joked.

Cat smiled and then looked worried, "Your Grandma isn't like your Mammaw is she?" she tugged her hair, "Maybe I should have dyed it brown…"

"Nope, you're fine…" I said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"KK…so is it just your Grandma who lives here?"

"Granddad too. And a couple of my cousins…I've got a lot of cousins"

"When did you last see them?"

"What is this? An interview?" I asked in mock annoyance, and then kissed her head to show her I was joking.

Cat suddenly sat up, "Are you sure they won't be mad at me?" she gave her stomach an uncertain glance.

"I won't let them be mad at my Kit Kat" I promised, smiling a little.

We both stared at her baby bump in silence.

Cat broke the silence, "I think it's a boy"

I tilted my head to one side, "How can you tell?"

Cat shook her head, "I can't, just instinct"

"Oh."

. . .

I waited outside the hotel with Cat, her little finger entwined with mine.

My cousin, Jason, said he was picking us up.

"Where is he?" I muttered under my breath as Cat was bouncing a little, something she usually does when she's either excited or scared.

"Scared or excited?" I asked her.

She shot me a funny look but answered my question, "Both." Her finger wrapped round mine a little tighter.

"You only bounce when you're scared or excited" I said quietly.

"Is that him?" Cat asked suddenly, pointing to a black car that had stopped a little way off, the window wound down a little and a guy stuck his head out.

I nodded, "Yeah. C'mon"

Cat followed behind me as we went up to the car.

Jason grinned at me, then at Cat, eyes flickering momentarily over her stomach but didn't stop smiling.

Cat gave an uncertain smile in return then looked down at her feet.

"Hey Robbie" he put one hand up.

Cat immediately giggled, "English accent alert!"

I laughed and even Jason chuckled at her expression.

We both sat in the back of his car, Cat was so close she was practically on my lap.

"So…" Jason started as he drove off, glancing briefly at me and Cat with a smile, "A baby? So Robbie finally got a girlfriend" he smirked, "Only three years behind"

Cat smiled, apparently not hearing his last comment.

Ass hole. I'll get him for that.

"A pretty one at that" he mused.

"Thank you…hehe" Cat laughed again.

"So you are…Cat?" he guessed.

Cat nodded, "Hi! Ooh! You can read minds!" Cat laughed excitedly.

Sometimes she just can't help being so…bubbly.

"You got it" Jason played along with her.

"How is everyone?" I asked, trying to think of something to say "Meh. They're all fine, Grace is gonna be a mom too, I'm sure she'll talk to you about it" he said waving his hand at Cat.

"How about you Rob?"

I grimaced, apart from my friends. No-one calls me Rob.

Ever. I don't like it.

Jason knows I don't.

"Fine."

Cat pouted at me clamming up and leaned on my shoulder, "Are you ok?" she whispered to me, just low enough that Jason couldn't here.

"Yeah…why?"

Cat shrugged, "You're kinda quiet"

Jason turned into my Grandma's drive, "We have arrived at our destination" he smirked, looking at Cat.

Flirt.

He's doing it on purpose. He likes winding me up. We spent a lot of time together as little kids. We were like brothers, Jason's four years older than me, so he's kinda taken on the role of my big brother.

Cat looked at me anxiously, finally working out what Jason was doing and shot him a small scowl.

I just rolled my eyes at him, expressing my anger with a glare.

Cat took my hand and followed Jason up to the house.

. . .

"Robbie!" My Grandma cheered, slowly making her way over to me as soon as we walked through the door.

Cat smiled as Grandma kissed me on both cheeks and then walked to over to Cat, "Hi, I'm Cat!"

"Call me Mabel" she smiled, "I'm glad that you and Robbie are starting your own family dear" there was no hint of contempt in her voice.

I allowed myself to relax.

Despite my promise to Cat, I wasn't quite sure how my family were going to react. But they were pretty happy looking at things, they'd all come up to congratulate us now.

. . .

"Robbie!" a young voice squealed, a arms clung to my legs, "Hey Eliza!" I picked her up and whirled her round.

"Who's this?" Cat asked me, smiling.

"Eliza, she's my Grandma's, friend's granddaughter"

I hugged the six year old.

Eliza looked at Cat and smiled, "Hi! What's your name? I'm Eliza!"

"Hi I'm Cat!" Cat told her in an equally excited tone.

Eliza looked confused, "But that's an animal!"

Cat looked slightly hurt.

It's so easy to forget how sensitive she is sometimes.

"Yep. It is." Cat replied bluntly.

"Why are you so fat?" Eliza asked innocently.

"Cat's not fat sweetie…" I butted into the conversation.

Cat looked at me helplessly, looking upset.

"She's gonna have a baby…" I trailed off as Eliza looked confused and then glared at Cat.

"Well that's okay but as long as you remember that I'm marrying Robbie one day!" she said fiercely and then smiled, "Come on! Let's go play!" she dragged Cat into the garden.

. . .

Cat and I sat on one couch, Eliza on my lap, and the others on one opposite us.

Grandma and Granddad were asking Cat about what she wanted to do, and school and the baby. .

Whilst I was mainly talking to Eliza as Jason was in the other room with his fiancée.

I didn't realise how much I'd missed them all.

"Oh baby photos!" Grandma recalled suddenly.

Cat's face lit up.

"Oh god no…" I put my head in my hands.

Eliza hopped off my lap and followed Grandma through to find the photo album.

Cat was already laughing at the expression on my face, "Hehe…"

Grandma came back with about two thick books, filled with the most embarrassing photos ever taken.

"Oh! Here's a good one!" Grandma came and sat down next to Cat, pointing to one of me when I was, my face smeared with Mom's lipstick. Mom yelling at me and me looking up innocently at her, denying the evidence all over my face.

Cat burst out laughing, "Ooh Robbie! Wait til I tell Jade" she added mischievously.

I shot her a death glare, "Girl, you do that…" I broke off, trying to think of a threat.

Cat and Grandma sat there laughing for about half an hour laughing at photos of me asleep, me laughing, crying. They'd got everything.

. . .

"Come see us again soon Robbie!" Grandma called out as Jason drove us back to the hotel.

Cat sat there with a smug look on her face for about ten minutes. I caught her eye and she burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

Cat suddenly held up a wad of photos, "Your grandma had spare pictures of you and she gave them to me!" she squealed delightedly.

"Cat!" I protested.

"But you look so cute!"

**Trying to update every day, I'll try and get a newbie up tomorrow as well but I've got to write this dumb essay on the analysis of poetry.**

**I'm not even on GCSE's or anything…teachers just like torturing me with impossible tasks.**

**What did you think of this?**

**XD- Flamey.**


	42. Worrying

"Hey Lil' Red" Andre smiled as Cat and I walked up to the door, "He nodded in my direction, "Rob. Good holiday?"

"The best!" Cat yelled excitedly before poking his forearm, "Where's Ivy? Are you sure she's having kittens?"

Andre nodded, "I took her to the vets because she was being kinda evil and irritable…"

"She's always evil, cat from hell" I put in.

Andre shook his head, "Nope Ivy's usually sweet with me, not aggressive" he fingered some deep scratches on his hand.

"You mean, I'm the only one she hates?" I muttered, kind of offended.

"Maybe she doesn't like you" Cat suggested brightly, giving Andre a push, "Let me see her!" she demanded, childishly stamping her foot.

Andre hid a smile as Cat gave him, or tried to give him an evil glare, but it went wrong and ended up making herself cross eyes instead.

"Come in" He gave a little gesture and walked us down through the hall.

"IVY!" Cat scampered over to Satan…I mean Ivy and gave her a huge hug.

Ivy looked slightly disgruntled by this and hissed in Cat's face.

Cat drooped, "She doesn't like me anymore…" she whispered, suddenly looking upset.

Andre grinned, "Sure she does Lil' Red, you just woke her up" he encouraged.

"Okay!" Cat said brightly, skipping over to me.

Andre sat on the couch, Cat sat next to him and I sat on the end.

"So how was London?" he asked.

"Fun!" Cat replied immediately, distracted by Ivy who she'd somehow managed to get into a staring contest with.

"Rob?"

"Cat summed it up." I smiled.

"My eyes are burning…" Cat cried out suddenly.

"Ummm blink?" Andre suggested.

"No! Then Ivy will win the stare-off!"

Andre shoo his head, confused, "Okay…you've lost me…"

"Yay!" Cat cried out as Ivy closed her eyes, she hugged me and punched the air, "I won! I won!"

"So what did you do there?" Andre asked, looking even more confused from Cat's outburst.

"Ooh! We saw Robbie's Grandma! Ooh!" she rummaged in her purse for something.

Oh god no…

"Look at these!" she shoved a pile of pictures in front of Andre's face.

I swiped at them, trying to rip them up.

"Nuh-uh" Cat teased, kissing my cheek, "Even if you do rip these up I've taken pictures on my phone and I've photo copied them like a million times"

"Damn it" I growled.

Cat giggled as Andre looked through the pictures; he started laughing manically, "Oh man Rob! You were one strange little kid! Lipstick?" he held up a picture.

Andre's demented grandma walked into the room, she looked at me then at Cat, then at Andre, "Aah! I don't know you!" she screamed, picking up her walking stick and tried to whack Cat over the head with it.

I shielded her face with my arm protectively.

"You do know me…" Cat sounded hurt, "Its Cat… remember?"

"A talking cat!" she shrieked.

Andre looked uncomfortable, "Hey Grandma these two are my friends, come see these pictures of Robbie"

Andre's Grandma studied them for a long time, "Andre!" I protested as Cat giggled.

She suddenly chucked them in the air, "How is he here and on the piece of paper at the same time? That makes no sense!" she shrieked running out of the room.

"Your Grandma seems nice" Cat giggled.

. . .

"School again in three weeks." Cat hummed as she looped her hands with mine, "Not looking forward to it."

"Ditto." I agreed, swinging her arm gently.

"Shapiro!" a voice called out suddenly.

I looked over my shoulder and Cat gasped, "Jadey!" she squealed, leaping at her best friend.

"Cat. You hug. You die. Do you need me to spell it out?"" Jade asked sarcastically.

"Why would you spell it? I guess you would if you really like words…do you like words Jade?" Cat asked innocently.

"No. I like nothing." Jade replied bluntly.

She turned to me, "Beck wants to kill you."

Cat whimpered, not looking happy, "Why won't he just leave me alone?" she started crying, "I-It's not fair…"

I hugged her, glaring at Jade over Cat's shoulder, he looked nervous, something that Jade doesn't do very often.

"Robbiiieeeee" she wailed into my shirt.

"It's alright Cat, I got you…" I gripped her tighter.

Cat mumbled something like, "Never let go" and then straightened up, wiping her eyes.

. . .

"She's pregnant Robbie! You're getting yourself into a mess that you won't be able to get out of!" my mom shrieked.

"You know what? It's my life! Not yours" I glared at her, "And I'm going to date who-ever I want to date! So butt out!" I yelled.

"How dare you yell at me Robert Shapiro!" she screamed again.

"You don't even know Cat! You're just…just being stereotypical!"

Mom gasped, "I have every right to tell warn you! She's using you!"

"No she's not." Dad entered the room, "I trust you Robbie. You with your instincts"

I gave him a nod, "Thanks Dad…" I left the room but heard my mom yelling at dad.

"WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH HIM? YOU'RE THE FATHER! CAN'T YOU JUST SUPPORT ME FOR ONCE?"

I could still hear her shrieking as I walked out the door and down the road.

Worrying about my parents.

About Andre's demented grandmother.

But most of all about Cat.

**Sorry for the short chap. I promise I'll start making them longer. ;D**


	43. Shoppingagain?

School.

Back at school.

Cat was scared in case people started talking about her, but Jade's taken care of that…in her own way.

Sinjin and his cronies, they didn't listen.

But thanks to Beck and Andre they're all on the way to hospital.

"Now! Welcome back everyone!" Sikowitz greeted, coming through the door.

"Sikowitz! You discovered the door!" Cat cried out joyfully.

"That I did" Sikowitz nodded, smiling at her with that crazed look that Sikowitz always wears on his face, no matter how he's feeling.

"Everyone make a circle with your chairs" Sikowitz ordered, grabbing a chair and pulling it into the centre of the room.

Cat slowly got up and went to lift her chair but I grabbed it along with mine and pull them in next to Sikowitz.

Cat smiled, "Thanks Robbie!" she grabbed my hand and lead me to our seats.

Everyone else in the room followed.

Suddenly someone walked through the door.

"Tori!" Andre cried out, getting up and hugging her.

"Tori!" Cat copied but didn't get up and instead just waved.

"Hey Tor!" I greeted her, trying to get up to say hi but Cat pulled me back down again.

"Bossy…" I muttered, but squeezed her hand to show her I didn't mean it.

"Anyway!" Sikowitz interrupted the little reunion going on at the door.

We are going to work on showing different emotions, "So…suggestions of different feelings?"

"Love!" Cat piped up, resting her head on my shoulder, not letting go of my hand.

"Hate." Jade interjected with a glare at Beck.

"Annoyance" Some kid at the back put in, everyone's gaze shifted onto Sinjin.

"Adoring" Sinjin slobbered over Jade.

"Disgust" Jade fired back.

"Hope"

"Hate again"

"Patience" Sinjin sighed.

Cat and Tori both started laughing at the word duel.

"Guilty" Beck interrupted suddenly, with a look at me, Cat and Jade.

That was unexpected. Beck apologising…sort of.

"Lazy" Cat put in, closing her eyes and imitating loud snores.

Everyone laughed, "Amused!" I cried out.

"Happiness!" Cat replied.

"Appreciation" Andre put in smiling happily at me, Cat, Jade, Tori and Beck.

"Enmity" Jade glared at Beck again.

"That means hate!" Beck protested, "You've used that three times now!"

"About-to-smack-you-so-hard-your-face-will-turn-purple-ness" Jade replied coolly.

"Ok kids!" Sikowitz jumped between Beck and Jade.

"Lots of feeling just that, so well done" he glanced at Beck and Jade, looking nervous.

"Feel the love!" Cat cried out suddenly.

Causing everyone to start laughing.

"Okay, now we'll go round the circle and everyone says two things they love and hate" Sikowitz said.

"Jade. You start"

"Fine. Beck and Oliver for hate"

Sikowitz sighed, "You can't use people for hate" he told her wearily.

"Can you use people for love?" Cat asked immediately, glancing at me.

I can tell she's going to miss coming here.

This is Cat's last day for a while because of the baby and everything so she's going to be doing online school instead.

"Yes. Loving people is amazing!" Sikowitz cried out in agreement.

"Yay!"

"Okay. Jade, hate. Go. No people"

"Fine…hugs and…happy things" Jade sighed.

Cat frowned, "That's depressing…" she pouted slightly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Cat. What do you hate?"

Cat thought long and hard for an extremely long time, "Arguing." She said finally, "And…people being taken from me" she buried her head in my shoulder.

"It's ok…" I said softly as Sikowitz continued around the circle.

"Tori?"

"Well I absolutely loathe jelly beans; they just make me want to throw up! They're just so bright and colourful and gross and hateable…they just make me want to puke!" she screamed. "Yep. So, I don't really like them that much…"

Beck said something about feeling guilty and when people mess with his hair.

"Andre?"

"Well I really don't like it when my Grandma takes out her teeth at breakfast and puts them in my orange juice! What's up with that?" he threw his hands up in the air for extra effect.

The entire class started laughing, including Cat who looked up from my shoulder which was now wet from her silent sobbing.

This whole time she hadn't let go of my hand.

"And finally…Robbie. What do you hate?"

Good question.

What do I hate?

Being away from Cat…no can't say that, it sounds clingy. Ummm…

"Cows." I decided finally, "Just cows."

Cat looked at me curiously, "Why cows?"

"Because my mom and dad used to take me on picnics when I was little and every damn time I'd somehow how manage to step in a cowpat" I reply, kind of angrily.

Life's been too serious lately.

With the baby, Jade and Beck.

Just everything.

I hate tension too.

Should have said that instead of the cow thing.

"Now! Things you love! Quick-fire! Let's go! Cat, Jade, Robbie, Eli, Beck, Andre and Tori! In that order, now GO!"

"Robbie, my friends, rainbows and my baby…" Cat said the last part a little more quietly.

I wrapped one arm around her.

"Torturing people and coffee"

"You're bluntness inspires me Jade" Sikowitz commented positively whilst everyone else looked a little uneasy.

"Cat and friends." I answered.

Cat frowned at me.

Damn it, she said her baby too.

Dang. Now she'll hold a grudge.

"Girls" Eli answered, winking at a girl behind him who kinda looked like she wanted the ground to eat her.

"My hair and…"

I waited for him to say Cat.

"Tori." He smiled at her nervously.

Looks like that counselling we forced him to go to is finally helping him to move on.

Tori grinned back widely, Jade looked upset. More upset than I'd ever seen her. She just drooped though.

She straightened up quickly before anyone else could notice.

Only I saw.

"Music, my friends and my lil' sis" Andre smiled at Cat.

He knew she was really scared about having the baby.

You could always rely on Andre to make Cat laugh. Even when I couldn't.

Cat giggled and hugged me again, "I love my big bro too! I want to add that to the list!" Cat interrupted, looking at Sikowitz insistently, he shrugged in response, "Okay…and Tori?"

"Well it's a bit strange saying it in class but I love Beck-"she stopped abruptly to steal a glance at him.

"Oooohhh!" Cat went loudly, which encouraged the rest of the class to join in.

Both Beck and Tori blushed bright red.

"Caaaatt…" Tori whined, "Shut up!"

Cat smiled knowingly at her, suddenly looking all wise.

"As I was saying…" Tori carried on, still bright red, "And all of my friends, they're all just so amazing!" she gushed happily.

"Yes. I suppose I am" Jade interrupted in an arrogant tone, "And because now I know, you know what I'm going to be doing at lunch?"

"What?" Cat asked, frowning slightly.

"Force feeding Tori jellybeans" Jade replied evilly.

. . .

"Are you going to eat that?" Cat asked, pointing to Jade's burrito.

"Yes. I'm hungry- CAT!" Jade yelled as my laughing girlfriend grabbed the burrito and started eating it.

"What?" she asked innocently, "You take my food…" she looked at her reproachfully.

"But that's different!"

Beck ran one hand through his hair, "Jeez, Jade, quit freaking out, just go buy another one!"

"I don't have any more money!" she shrieked, banging on the table.

"Here." He held out a couple of notes, "Go buy coffee or whatever" he shrugged and discreetly put his arm around Tori.

"I meant it you know…" Beck said quietly.

"I know" Cat replied quietly.

"What?" I looked up at Cat in confusion; she had paused in mid chew.

"Feeling guilty…I'm so sorry, just…" he shook his head.

"So are you better now Becky?" Cat asked.

Beck smiled at the use of his nickname, something Cat hadn't done in a long time.

"I'm trying to get better Cat" he replied gravely, "That thing you guys sent me to is helping…but it's hard, I just want to drink…I don't know." He stopped himself, clearly not wanting to share his feelings with us just yet.

I was angry at him. Only two weeks ago, I hated him and Cat was scared of him.

And now…we're all friends again.

I can tell how vulnerable he is.

"Cat…I just felt like, you could help me…like you did when we were together. Jade wasn't understanding like you were. She never tried to help me. She didn't understand me like you did. But man…Robbie, Cat, I'm sorry. And I know this doesn't automatically solve things. But I just wanted to tell you" he looked at Tori for support.

She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand gently.

"Jade's back!" Cat piped up, finishing off the last of her…or should I say Jade's burrito.

Jade sat down beside me, dumping about 15 cups of coffee on the table.

"That is a lot of coffee" Andre stated.

"Yeah? Who are you the coffee police?" Jade snapped.

Cat's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! Is that a real job?"

I rolled my eyes at her.

Tori turned to Cat, "So…today's your last day then?" she asked, looking sad.

Cat nodded, with a small smile, "I'll be back! Ummm…Robbie? When am I back?" she asked.

I have no idea…

"Uhhh nine months? I don't know…"

"Have bought everything yet?" Tori asked excitedly, in that way that girls do when there's an opportunity for shopping.

Cat shook her head, "No. Because my _boyfriend _is refusing to go"

I sighed, "Cat! You've been dragging me down to the shops every single freaking day! And we always come back with non-baby replaced stuff. You bought a hat for a dog! You don't even have a dog to put the hat on!"

Cat shrugged, "So? I can find a homeless dog and give it a hat so that its ears aren't cold! Ever think of that Robbie? What would you do if a stray dog came up to you? Huh?"

"Run away before I catch its fleas" I answered instantly as Jade smirked.

Cat tapped my arm, "Robbie! You're not taking me seriously!"

"Well you are talking about cold-eared dogs" Andre pointed out, "It's kinda hard to be serious"

"Hey Tori! Want to come shopping for baby stuff with me? Considering that Robbie, who is meant to be helping me is being stupid?" Cat asked Tori.

"Hey!" I protested.

10 times we've gone to the damn shops in the past week.

10 damn times.

And each time we come back with dog hats, or scented loo roll or some singing toilet seat.

"Fine! I'll come with you and Tori!" I sighed, giving in.

"Yay!" Cat jumped at me and kissed me cheek, "Tonight we need to make a list of all the things I'm going to need for the next month.

"A month's worth of shopping?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep! And yes it's too late to back out" Cat said, kissing me with a look of triumph.

"Damn it…" I muttered as Cat smirked.

"After baby stuff we could stay on and go clothes shopping!" Tori squealed, looking at me with an amused look on her face.

Cat looked between me and Tori, trying to decide.

"Sorry baby" she shrugged and poked my nose, "Clothes shopping it is!"

"I love you" I said suddenly, kissing her.

Maybe this will work…

Cat laughed after we parted; "I love you too but we're still going shopping!" she looked at me mischievously.

Shit. Obviously not.

I banged the table with my fish in mock anger,"Dang it!"

Beck grinned; "Well Rob, me and Andre would love to come and be bored with you but…" he trailed off, laughing again at Cat's cheer of triumph.

"Ding ding, Round One goes to Cat Valentine!" Cat declared, punching my arm.

"Fine." I said, "But we're making a list ok? And I'm only staying for three hours. Tops. Then I going home"

"Robbie…three hours? But that's barely anytime at all…" she whined.

"Girl, you are not winning this one"

"Phooey…well, we're shopping after school today!" she decided happily.

"Urrggghhh" I complained.

"Hehe…"

**Tried to make that a longer chapter! You like?**


	44. Truth

Shopping lists.

I hate them. Just a little less than I hate actual shopping.

"Diapers? How many should I buy? Robbie?" Cat tugged on sleeve desperately, "Help meeee! How many diapers would you use in a month?" she asked, looking frustrated with me.

"I don't wear diapers! How the hell would I know?" I said it a little sharper than I intended to.

Cat frowned, "Robbie, you've been useless so far! You're meant to be the one who's good at Math! Can't you at least make an effort to be interested?" she ranted.

"Fine! How many diapers in a pack?" I asked.

Cat looked at me helplessly, "I don't know…I don't know how many you'd get through in a day or anything" she wailed, looking miserable.

I tossed her my pear phone, "Look it up"

Cat immediately started typing frantically, "Um…ummmm…" she kept repeating under her breath as her eyes flicked across the screen.

I wait patiently for her.

"Well…" she began thoughtfully, "Someone says that they get through about 15 a day…that's a lot of diapers…"

"Just buy like 500 or something…" I suggest, writing 500 diapers down on the list.

"KK…have we got every now?" Cat asked, handing me back my phone and then scooting around to lean against me.

"Uh huh, aren't you meant to be picking Tori up soon?" I remind her, kissing her hair.

"Yep. Picking her up in about an hour?" she guessed, "Wanna watch TV til then?" she more commands then asks me, getting up from the carpet and yanking me up with her.

"Someone's bossy" I tease.

Cat raises an eyebrow at me and then shoves me on the couch and jumps on my lap, "Hi" she whimpered cutely and poked my nose.

"Hey" I lean up to kiss her forehead again but Cat moves and kisses my on the lips instead, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I don't want to go shopping…" Cat whined.

I do a double take, "That's a first."

"I just want to stay here with youuu"

"Me too. But we gotta go buy this stuff. We could buy a movie whilst we're there?" I suggest, hoping that'll make her stop pouting.

"Ooh!" her eyes light up, "Twilight? Pleasey?"

Here's the thing, Cat's a huge Twilight fan. Read the books and everything but never seen any of the films, apart from the first and I heard she seriously freaked out.

"Thought you said they'd be too scary?" I reminded her.

"Not if you watch with me, I just need someone to hug"

"Twilight it is" I decide, even though I already saw the second one when it came out about 4 years ago. It wasn't scary; well I didn't think it was. But Cat will probably get nightmares, then again, she still gats nightmares about the wardrobe monster. She often calls me at about 1.00 in the morning about the creature under her bed.

"Yay!" Cat replied, "Twilight! The first one was nasty with all that broken glass…" she sniffled a little.

"First one wasn't scary!"

"Was too!" Cat protested. "You're like Jade! Violence doesn't scare you!"

I guess that's true, a couple of years ago.

Let's face it. I was a wimp.

But now, fights only make life more exciting.

Jades still kinda freaky though…

"Remote!" Cat piped up, diving off my lap and rummaging under the cushions to find it.

I held it up triumphantly, "Found it."

Cat looked disappointed, "Phooey…"

I hand it to her and wait for her to settle back into my lap.

"There's nothing onnnnn…" Cat whined, like it was my fault or something.

I looked at the channels.

Cooking show.

Cooking show.

16 and Pregnant.

Cat quickly flicked past it.

Simpsons-

"Simpsons!" Cat cheered immediately.

Cat. The only person in the entire school who still watches the Simpsons.

I find it boring. I don't like cartoons.

Problem is…Cat loves them.

She would.

Cat put the Simpsons on.

Great.

. . .

Cat glanced at the time, briefly looking up from Bart about to be killed by Sideshow Bob.

"Phooey…time to get Tori" she sighed, "Bye bye Lazy Time."

"And hello three hours of personal hell" I groaned.

Cat gave me a kiss and then rolled off me, "Hehe…"

. . .

"Ooh! They've got them in pink!" Cat squealed, pointing out some more baby clothes to Tori. They both went speeding off down the other end of the aisle, whilst I slouched even further down on the seat outside one of the dressing rooms.

"Matching boots!" Tori cried out, holding up a pair of tiny shoes.

Cat dumped them in the full to the brim basket.

We'd only been in the store an hour and they'd already managed to fit half the store in the basket.

"Sorry Robbie…" Cat looked at me apologetically.

"I'll go get that movie" I offered.

"Yep! KK! Cat bounced excitedly, briefly hugging me and then racing over to yet another rack of clothes.

How many clothes does a new born need? I mean, she hasn't even had the baby yet.

. . .

"Robbie! We're ready to go!" Cat called to me.

I felt a small hand loop with mine and literally drag me off to the check out.

"This had been fun!" Tori gushed on the way back to Cat's car, "Maybe I could bring Beck next time and we could do a double date at Nozu's afterwards?" she suggested brightly.

Cat suddenly paled and seemed to shrink back a little.

"Cat are you okay?" I asked immediately.

She looked up at me, swallowing hard, "Yep! Silly Robbie!" she giggled and got in the driver's seat, both girls stared at me. Clearly waiting for me to get in the car.

I'm refusing to watch that movie til Cat tells me what's wrong. I decide and then get in the back.

. . .

"Movie time!" Cat called out as she set the bags down on the floor.

I held up the movie, "In a moment…I need to talk to you first" I said, I sat on the couch and Cat sat down next to me with a heavy thump.

"What is it?" she asked in a tiny voice, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No sweetie. You're perfect…I just…what's wrong Cat?" I ask, unable to find a less abrupt way of putting it.

"I don't know what you're talking about" her eyes flickered down and she wriggled away, "I'm fine. Let's watch the movie"

She tried to snatch it out of my hands but I held it up high so that she couldn't reach.

"Robbie! Stop it!" she screamed at me.

"Cat, please, I know you're lying" I persisted, "I'm just worried about you, you looked like you were going to cry back in the parking lot" my voice softened, "Please."

"No." she turned away completely.

"Why not?"

"If I tell you you'll be mad at someone, no…you'll want to kill someone. I can deal with this on my own Robbie. I'm not a little girl anymore" she snapped.

"I'm going home" I decided, getting up.

She suddenly clung to me, tears forming, "Robbie! Don't be mad! Don't leave meeeeee…" she wailed, grabbing my shirt.

I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm staying. I'm staying." I whispered, gently kissing her cheek, "I'm sorry" I rocked her back at forth in my lap.

She suddenly said something, but she was crying so hard I couldn't hear her.

"Cat?"

"It was Beckkkk" she cried, sobbing even harder, "I told youuu, please just…" she stopped talking and just clung to me.

"I'm here" I soothed, trying not to show my anger in my voice, anything to do with Beck was trouble, I didn't buy that apology yesterday.

Cat slowly lifted her face out my chest and pointedly put one hand to her stomach, "This was Beck…" she said quietly, she was still shaking though her crying had died down.

"What?" I asked quietly.

No…he wouldn't, he didn't. How could anyone do that to her?

I got up.

Cat fell back with a bump, "You're mad at me"

I didn't answer her, everything was spinning, I need something to…

I rammed into the wall, punching it, leaving a dent.

Cat leapt up, "Stop it!" she yelled, "Please Robbie!" she whimpered, looking up at me fearfully, "Don't hurt me"

"I'd never hurt you." I said bluntly, getting my sweatshirt.

"Don't do this…don't do something stupid" Cat begged.

"I'm not. I just need some time to think okay?"

"Think here! Stay here with me, please Robbie, I'll give you some space, but just don't leave…" Cat looked up at me dolefully.

"Cat…you kept this from me?" I yelled suddenly.

Cat screamed.

"I can't believe you! I thought you trusted me!"

"I do!" she wailed, "But I thought you'd yell at me! Which you are! Quit being a jerk! It's my decision who I tell" she stormed off, tears streaming again.

When I look at her I seem him.

He did that to her.

That thing she's carrying is a little Beck.

She lied to me and everyone else.

But to me.

I need to talk to her, before I go kill Beck.

Cat's the most important person in all of this.

Not him.

. . .

I knocked on Cat's door.

No reply.

A quiet sob.

"Can I come in?"

"Are you still being scary?"

"No."

Footsteps.

The door opened.

"Cat-"I started, but she cut me off and led me into her room.

She closed the door behind her and sat me down on the bed.

"Can I talk first?" she asked quietly, wringing her hands.

"Okay…"

"It was Beck. Okay? I've had months to think about what happened, months to tell you. I get you're angry, but can we both keep calm? I know you're angry Robbie. You have every right to be." She stopped, trying to find something else to say, or how to say it.

"I'm not angry at you" I told her, "But he…" I shook my head, I couldn't say it. "We were mates this time last year. He stole you from me. He threatened both of us. He raped you Cat. I-I don't…that's him." I pointed with one finger at her stomach.

"That is a little Beck. He did that to you."

"Does this mean you don't want to help me? Do you want to break up?" Cat choked out, eyes wide.

"No. It doesn't mean either of those things. I love you Cat. Nothing you ever say or do is going to change that"

"I know…but don't go trying to fight him okay?" Cat pleaded.

I didn't answer.

"He'll kill you. He'll kill me"

"He won't kill you Cat"

She shook her head, "He said he would if I told you. He said he'd hurt me." She said quietly.

"Does Jade know?" I asked.

Cat shook her head, "Just you" her eyes suddenly lit up with alarm, "You can't tell anyone Robbie! Please!" she screamed at me suddenly.

"Cat…the police-"

"No. Do that and I'll never speak to you again?"

"Why are you protecting him?" I raised my voice and Cat grabbed my hand.

"He'll hurt you. You don't know what he's like."

"Cat-"

"Promise me. Robbie. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

I didn't reply.

I don't make promises I can't keep.

**If any of you read the reviews then you may have known this was going to happen as CabbieLoverSAC22 guessed this was going to happen.**

**Until next time.**


	45. Staring

"Where have you been?" Mom shrieked, the moment I walked through the door.

"Cat's" I reply icily, trying to dodge around her.

"You've been spending too much time around with that" Mom looked disgusted.

"That is my girlfriend, what you're problem Mom?" I raised my voice slightly.

"The little cow's using you! Taking advantage of your good nature!" Mom snapped, "I think it would be a good idea if you spent some time with your other friends, like…Beck? Why not invite him round?"

I wanted to slap her for that. Been here two minutes and Mom was already on my case.

Just cause she wanted Beck for her son instead.

The guy who raped my girlfriend.

"No."

Go away Mom. You don't know what you're saying.

"I remember last time he came round" Mom went on, she sighed, "Such a nice boy. Good at everything. Good looks and intelligence" she snorted.

"Shut up"

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP? I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO PUT UP WITH YOU!" she yelled at me, slapping me hard.

I flinched.

Ow.

Overreaction. Mom hates me, she tells me all the time. She never wanted kids, Dad did.

But not Mom.

_One new message._

I look at it.

Cat.

Obviously.

_I'm scared_

I type back a reply.

_Scared of what?_

Another message.

_Noises. Coming from the kitchen. I don't like the dark…_

I can almost picture her panicked face as she lies hunched up on her bed.

Scared by stupid things because of Beck.

I'm not wanted here anyway.

_I'm coming over_

_Will your Mom be mad at me?_

_My Mom gets mad at everyone. Love you._

_Love you- ooh! We can watch Twilight!_

I grab my stuff and walk back out the door.

Mom jumps in front of me, "No Robert. You're staying and eating with the family" she ordered.

Dad emerged from the kitchen, "Robbie, where you going? Dinners almost ready." Suddenly something started bleeping in the kitchen. Mom shot Dad a murderous look and ran through to fix it.

"Going to see Cat again?" Dad guessed.

"Uhhh…no. I need to study with Jade." I said quickly, "Then I'm meeting Andre at Nozu's for sushi Sooo…"

My Dad wasn't really known for intelligence that was Mom.

So obviously the wheels weren't turning when he agreed, "Sure" he shrugged, "You staying over at Andre's?" he assumed.

I nodded again, "Yep. See you."

I darted out the house before Mom could come back and stop me.

_Can you come?_

_Yep. Walking to urs now._

_Twilight! YAYYYYYY!_

I smiled and shook my head slightly as I read that.

_It's okay I suppose._

_No way! It's amazing! I love Jacob, He's so cute…wait…I wasn't meant to say that…_

Cat speaks in the same way that she texts. You get used to it, it's pretty amusing really.

I walked down at couple more streets and finally up to Cat's front door.

"It's Robbie!" I yelled through the door, hoping somehow that she'd hear me.

Silence.

"KK!" I heard her yell.

I fumbled for the key she gave me that time I slept over in the summer.

Cat bounced down the stairs and unlocked the door.

In her candy jammies from when we made the cupcake float with the rest of the gang.

I smirked, "Very cute"

She smiled shyly before wrapping her arms around me best she could, "Hiiii!"

I kissed her hair, "Hey. Ready to watch the movie?" she nodded, tugging me into her house and slamming the door closed.

"Uh huh" she replied, pushing me onto the couch.

The movie was already in the player.

Cat grabbed a blanket and sat down next to me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Looks like you got everything under control, huh?"

She grinned at me again, pressing play and laying her head on my chest.

. . .

Cat screamed.

Again.

Screamed about something totally unnecessary.

It was only freaking vampire playing baseball. Nothing remotely interesting had actually happened.

Cat leaned up and kissed me suddenly.

I smiled, "What was that for?"

Cat shrugged, wrinkling her nose as she tried to think, "I love you." She stated after a moment like it was obvious, sounding a little sarcastic.

I pulled her up and kissed her again, "I love you too"

Cat suddenly looked up at me seriously, leaning over and pausing the movie, "Do you mean that?" she whispered, gripping my shirt fearfully.

I kissed her again, "You know I do"

Cat looked down, playing with her fingers, "Do I?"

I frowned slightly, "What are you saying? Have I done something wrong?"

Cat shook her head, "No. Never think that. You do everything right"

I'm confused.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, looking her in the eye.

"No. Just checking." Cat replied bluntly.

"Checking what?"

"That you still love me" she said quietly.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, gently looping hands with her.

She tried to pull her hand away but I held on.

"I've just…been really unfair to you. Springing all my problems on you, they're not your problems, they're mine." She looked down.

"Cat what's happened to you isn't your fault, it's Be-"

She cut me off. "I know what you're going to say Robbie, but it is my fault. If I wasn't so weak then this would never have happened…"

I cupped her face with my free hand, "Don't say that. You're not weak, you're being stupid by not letting me tell the police but we can argue about that some other time"

Cat let out a squeak, "I don't want to argue! I want to you to be happy!"

"I'm fine. It would make me happy if you would tell the damn police though" my voice coming out harsher than I intended it to.

"That just proves that I'm weak and can't handle this on my own!"

"This isn't about proving anything! You don't have to face any of your problems! You've got me and loads of friend and we all love you to pieces! Open your eyes; can't you see we're all here for you?"

"Now we're arguing!" Cat squeaked again, she started crying, "I'm making us argue! Do I make you unhappy Robbie?" she asked, crying harder.

"We're not arguing!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms round her but pushed me away.

"No don't. I don't deserve you Robbie. I lied to you and I burden you and I-"I silenced her to hugging her tightly. So tight that she couldn't move.

I put my face right by hers so our noses were touching, "Don't cry Kit Kat. Don't. I love you. Just remember that I'm here for you okay?"

Cat nodded, still crying, "You want some space? Are you mad at me?"

Still crying.

How long has all of this…guilt been building up?

"You want me to go?" I asked, "I can leave if you want?"

"NO!" Cat yelled, clinging to me, wrapping her legs around my waist, "Don't you dare leave me."

"I'm not mad at you. I don't have a reason to be. Cat…you want me to stay?" I ask.

She nods, "The whole night. Just stay with me…please?" she practically begging.

I kiss her head and wrap the blanket around her, "You want to see the rest of the movie?"

"Yep. Long as you hold me."

"Course I will, just relax" I said, kissing her neck gently.

"KK…" I felt her shift slightly as she reached for the remote before settling back into my lap.

. . .

"Cat? Are you awake?" I shook her gently.

"I am now…" Cat replied in a grumpy tone, "What?"

"The movie finished, you want to sleep on the couch?" I ask, brushing a stray strand of hair of her face.

"No…bed" she rolled over, blinking furiously.

I pulled her up, "C'mon sleepy"

She stumbled up the stairs and crashed onto her bed.

I walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

"Robbie. Hug. Now." Cat demanded, looking kind of desperate.

Not clingy.

Just…wanting some love.

"I got a change of clothes somewhere…" I searched around for my bag, "I left my stuff downstairs…back in a moment…" I dashed back down the stairs.

. . .

I heard Robbie's footsteps coming back up the stairs.

He walked back into the room; I opened one eye a little. He was getting his stuff out to get changed. He turned to look at me and I quickly closed my eyes before he could realise I was staring at him.

A few minutes passed and I dared to open my eyes again, I blinked them open and stared right into the depths of a set of dark brown eyes, "Aah!" I shrieked, "Robbie." I felt my face heat up.

"Staring huh?" Robbie sighed, shaking his head and tapping my nose, "I never knew Cat Valentine was sneaky" he said half to himself.

I bit my lip, trying and failing at hiding my embarrassed smile, "I wasn't staring!" I protested.

Robbie rolled his eyes at me, "Suure you weren't" he teased, closing his eyes then slowly opening one and gawking at me with one eye, "Because that isn't staring" he added mischievously.

"Well I might have been staring a little!" I defended, "You're my boyfriend!"

"I don't have a problem with it" Robbie shrugged; "It's just such a guy thing to do" he laughed.

"Guy thing?"

"Usually it's the guy staring at the girl, which I never do…" it was his turn to go red.

"You stare!" I answered playfully, "You stare all the time and I've seen you so don't try to get out of it!"

"Yeah…but…" he searched for a reason and edged up using my excuse, "You're my girlfriend"

"I'm tired…" I yawned.

"Go to sleep then"

"No. I want to hug you first. Go get changed." I ordered.

"Okay…" he walked out the room.

. . .

I shifted towards the wall to make room for Robbie as he immediately hugged me, "That the hug you wanted?" he asked.

"Hmm…" I grabbed him tighter, kissing him roughly and putting his hands on my waist, "Hehe"

He smirked, "You ready to sleep now?" I nodded into his bare chest, my legs around his shorts.

I put one hand on his chest, "Yep. Goodnight Robbie"

He smiled, kissing my forehead before closing his eyes, "Night Cat, sweet dreams"

**So another chapter updated! I've got a week off school now as its half tem break so I'm going to try and put three more chapters up this week but we'll see.**


	46. Names

I looked down at Cat, her head buried into her pillow and her hand still on my chest.

I smiled, taking her hand and entwining her fingers with mine.

"Hehe" she suddenly laughed.

"You're awake" I noted, ducking my head slightly as she leant up and lightly kissed me.

"I have been for a while…just too lazy to move" Cat yawned, propping herself up on her elbows, "Thanks for staying"

"Huh?" I ran one hand through my hair as I tried to recall what she was talking about.

Then it came back to me. The guilt. The crying. The staring.

I smirked a little at the last one before kissing her cheek, "No problem. I'm here whenever you need me. "I reminded her.

Cat leant on my shoulder and looked up at the ceiling, "What day is it?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Uhhh" Sleepiness always made me lose my memory, "Wednesday? Shit school!" I yelled suddenly, Cat jolted up, suddenly not looking happy.

"That scared me" she mumbled, putting one hand to her heart for a more dramatic effect, she sighed, "I wish you could stay here…"

I looked at her apologetically, "Yeah, me too." I reached over and grabbed my phone. I looked at the time and groaned, "I'm staying here, school started a couple of hours ago…"

Cat's face lit up, "Yay!"

"You're still online school though"

Cat pouted, "Dang it!" she looked around, "Where's Ivy?"

"I'll go find her" I offered.

Cat smiled, "Yep, in a minute you will" she replied, rolling onto to me and pulling me into a deep kiss, "I love you" she whispered once we parted.

I kissed her nose, "I know, love you, where's cat from hell then?" I struggled up and reached for my clothes.

"KK…I'm getting up too…Robbie?"

I turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

"Can you stay the night more often? I like having a cuddle buddy" she stated, her cheeks going slightly red.

I nodded, "As much as my dumb mother will allow"

"Why don't you just move out?" Cat suggested innocently, sitting next to me and taking her pyjama top off, leaving her in just her pink bra.

I instinctively look away.

"Robbie?" she sounds hurt.

"Yeah?" I replied, still not looking at her.

"Don't make this awkward, it's just a bra. You've seen it a million times before"

"I don't love you for your body. You know that." I retort, glancing at her, struggling to keep my eyes on her face.

Cat smirked as she immediately realised that I was struggling, "You sure about that Robbie?" she teased.

"Okay, fine. But I love you for other reasons too." I gave in.

"I know anyway, as I was saying before you went all weird, why don't you just move out? "She suggested again, feeling around for a top.

"Simple answer. No money." I reply bluntly, sighing.

"I guess I could put up with you" Cat replied playfully.

"Sheesh!" I answered in a tone of mock annoyance.

Cat looked at me, "I was being serious" she squeaked, looking a little embarrassed.

I smiled, "You want to live with me?"

She looked horrified, "I'm not trying to be clingy! Don't think that!"

"Hey…" I put my hand on her shoulder, "You're not being clingy"

"I-I just want to be with you…all the time" she waved her hand trying to explain, "Not clingy, I just miss you" she pulled on her top and then looked miserable.

"I understand sweetie, I miss you too, you're really special to me, and you know that right?" I told her.

She barrelled into my, snuggling into my chest, legs wrapping around my waist, "So…is that a yes?" she asked hopefully.

I nodded, "You bet. Love you."

"Yay. Oh. Love you too." She put her arms around my neck and kissed me gently, "You want me to come with you when you tell your mom? Maybe if I go introduce myself properly then she won't be so against us being together" she wondered out loud.

"Yeah. That'd be good, I'll move in soon, promise" I said, scooping her up and hugging her tightly, breathing in her strawberry shampoo.

"K, I'm gonna go find Ivy…" she kissed my cheek before grabbing the rest of her clothes and heading into the bathroom.

. . .

"Found her!" Cat yelled, holding up Ivy, who still looked groggy from having been woken up.

"Pancakes?" I held up a plate.

"Yes!" Cat yelled immediately, "I have to go thank Jade sometime for making your cooking edible!" she teased, taking the plate of pancakes off me and sitting down.

"Oh my girlfriend's a comedian" I joked, taking another plate and sitting down with her.

"So…as you're staying here today can we make a list of names?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure…any in mind?" I replied, spearing some pancake with my fork.

"Maybe Aidan? If it's a boy?" she tilted her head, obviously waiting for my approval.

"Aidan's a good name" I shrugged.

Cat stared at me intently.

I shot her a bemused look, "What is it sweetheart?"

"Think of a girl name" she urged, "I want you to be part of this"

That's sweet of her.

"Okay…how about….ummm" I thought hard, I never been great with names and stuff to be honest.

"Robbie!" she whined

"I'm thinking…girl?" I joked, I have absolutely no idea.

Cat bit her lip to hide a smile and then gave me a funny look that meant, I think it's cute right now but if you don't answer me I'm kicking you out. That kind of a look. Those kinds of looks are dangerous…

"Amy." I decided, after eating another mouthful of pancake.

"Brad." Cat said immediately.

I grimaced, "Really?"

"I like that name" she gave me an icy stare.

"Fine. Emma"

Cat nodded as if giving her approval, "Ooh! Sampson! Or Sam for short?"

"Sampson? I like that"

"Me too." Cat agreed.

"Can I eat now? " I pleaded.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Writers block and all that, but I know what's happening in the nextg one! Can you guess?**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, it really helps me to keep on writing and also for the 12,500 views this story has! WOW, seriously, I owe it all to you guys. New chapter coming soon and it will be longer. My cat keeps licking my keyboard and she won't go away. Every time I cuck her hand out she goes outside, climbs onto the room and scrapes at the window til I let her in. That was just some unnecessary info for you. Also, what do you think Cat's baby should be called? If you want a say then say a name! I've got a couple ideas, I haven't told the gender of the baby yet so…if there are any names that you think would be good tell me! I thought I had made my mind up and then I thought of a few more I liked…so yeah.**

**Thank you! **

**-Florence/ Flamekat-**


	47. Revenge Leaves A Bitter Taste

Robbie's moving in!

Yay!

That's the good news, the bad news is, he's at school.

Phoo…that's not so great, I don't like bad news.

Gotta go see his mom with him today, I don't want her to keep being so mean to me…I never did anything to her!

Aaargghh!

This dumb online school is dumbest freaking idea ever invented; it just brings the torture to the comfort of your own house! It helps nothing!

I'm seeing Jade today as well, haven't seen her in a while, other than going to school.

. . .

Where the hell is Robbie?

He's two hours late!

Maybe he's just forgotten about me…I guess I shouldn't be upset, he's been there for me for the past year so I should just let him have his freedom instead of being stuck with me.

_P-p-pokerface! P-p-pokerface!_

I jumped, I forgot about my singing doorbell.

Maybe it's Robbie?

. . .

_(Flashback-Robbie's POV)_

Cat told me to pretend nothing had happened but I can't just sit back after he's violated her like that. That makes him think he can do anything he wants to her.

And I'm going to be the one who makes sure he never comes near her again.

As I walked up to his RV, the more and more I regretted not asking Andre to help.

He'd be on my side as soon as I explained, no questions asked.

I could hear voices coming from inside the RV.

Now or never I guess. But I need to do this for Cat.

But is it just for Cat? Or is it also for those years when I'd wish I could be like Beck. Flirty, good looking.

_You are good looking Robbie!_

Cat's voice echoed in the back of my mind, I smiled, always helping, even when she's not with me. Always making me feel stronger.

I slowly raised one hand to ring the doorbell that had been shoddily fitted to the door of the RV.

I didn't see the dark figure that was creeping up behind me.

Hands aiming for my throat.

As soon as I felt his fingers I whipped around, staring into a pair of glaring brown eyes.

"You shouldn't mess with things you don't understand, wimp boy. Scuttle back to science club" he hissed in my face.

I backed away a little, bumping against the RV's metal sides, thinking about running away.

"_Robbie! You can't tell Beck you know, please! He'll kill me!" she sobbed, grabbing my arm._

"Stay away from Cat" I snarled, "You've scared the hell out of her, you've ruined her life! You fucking bastard!" I yelled suddenly, running at him, barrelling a fist into his stomach, he grimaced but didn't flinch.

"Shapiro. I've had so much pain, that sort of punch only makes me feel stronger…" he looked up at me, towering over as he shoved me against his RV.

I turned my head away, smelling the bitter on his breath.

"Get off me Beck." I said in a low tone.

He smiled, "No."

I looked down suddenly a kneed him in the crotch.

He double over, going cross eyed and I punched him in the jaw.

He lunged for me, his fist cracking as he pounded my face, I cried out but he didn't stop. He was past the point of insanity.

To call Beck crazy would only make him sound sane.

"Beck? Rob? What the hell is going on?" I heard Andre voice yell from across the drive way.

I made a choking sound as Beck thumped me again, blood trickling down my jawline, cascading down my throat.

"Beck, man, get off him!" Andre yelled, ramming into Beck.

Beck turned his purple face towards his attacker, "You're on his side! I see how this is…" his attention turning to Andre. He put his hands roughly around Andre neck and started strangling him.

"Robbie!" Andre wheezed, trying prising Beck's hands off, "Help me, please…."

I picked up at stone and smashed it into Beck's back.

He howled out and fell on the floor, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Andre broke away from him, making gasping noises and rubbing his neck, "Rob, What the hell is going on?"

"Why don't you ask him?" I snarled, stabbing one finger at Beck, who was crouching on the floor, hands on his back.

My face throbbing every time I spoke. Sheet off red still falling off it, "He's the rapist, he raped Cat!" I cried out.

Andre looked back at me with a slight look of disbelief, "W-what?"

_(End of flash back- Back to Cat's POV)_

I opened the door, my smile instantly being replaced my shock, "Robbie?" I wailed out almost immediately after I'd registered all the purple marks and the bleeding face, "Andre? W-what happened?"

The two boys both staggered through the door, Andre arm over Robbie's shoulders to help support him.

"Robbiiieeeee…" I wailed, sniffing as he gave me a weak smile.

"How are you smiling?" I snapped, looking at him now seated on the couch with Andre looking pretty banged up, "Both of you are so hurt! Andre…what happened?"

"Beck." Robbie muttered.

He didn't.

I trusted him.

"You told him!" I yelled, throwing a cushion at his face, not caring if he was hurt or not, "I trusted you Robbie Shapiro!"

I felt a hand rubbing my back, "Calm down Lil' Red" Andre soothed, he wasn't as messed as Robbie but he was still pretty bad, "We both be the shit out of Beck, Robbie told me what happened."

I shot him a furiously look but I couldn't help start crying, "You both got hurt, for no reason! You're a pair of idiots!"

"You're a good reason Kit Kat. You don't have to suffer because you don't want to burden people" Robbie told me quietly, but still looking down in shame at the floor, "I know you didn't want me to…but I can't stand by and let him hurt you, you know it's impossible for to ask me to do that"

"Ditto." Andre agreed, "You're important to everyone Lil' Red, we're your friends, we all help each other"

"Friendship doesn't mean you should practically kill yourselves either" I pointed out warily, poking Andre's chest gently.

He winced.

"Sorry!" I squeaked and Andre smiled, "Got any ice?"

I nodded, "I'll get some" I left the room.

. . .

I heard Robbie and Andre talking about me as soon as I left the room. I lingered at the door for a few minutes to hear their conversation before a came back into the room.

"Rob, don't keep this stuff from me. No matter what Cat says" Andre doesn't sound angry, just worried.

Robbie sighed, "I know, she kept it from me for ages though, if she didn't trust me enough to say anything for nine months, then I thought I shouldn't just go announce her life to everyone, I respect Cat"

One of the many reasons I love him.

He's one of the few boys that respect me.

So does Andre, I love him to.

He's my big brother.

"Lil' Red can be confusing sometimes…sometimes it's hard to tell what's best for her. She's lucky to have you Rob."

I peeked around the door and saw Robbie shake his head, "I'm lucky to have her"

That's so sweet.

I heard Andre chuckle, "You know she's listening to this?" he swung around, I ducked behind the door.

Busted.

"We can both see you" Andre laughed, he winced as he did.

I came back in the room and tossed them both a bag of ice, I sat next to Robbie and started wiping blood off his face.

"Caaat" he whined, trying to get away.

Andre looked amused, holding ice to his face and sighed.

Robert." I answered back sharply..

"That's my Lil' Red, keep us under control!" Andre joked, always lightening any serious mood.

I laughed as Robbie squirmed again, "Never do this again. Promise me. Both of you."

Andre folded his arms over his chest, "Sorry Red. But you're one of my best friends, I'm gonna keep on hurting people for you"

I rolled my eyes at him but then looked at Robbie seriously, "I'm with Andre" from his tone he wasn't going to budge from that.

"But what if you get beaten up so bad that you die or something?" I whisper fearfully.

Robbie kissed my cheek; "I promise not to die" he smiled slightly.

Andre raised his hand, "I second that."

. . .

(Tori's POV)

Oh my gosh! I finally happened, I got Beck Oliver!

He's been so sweet recently; he said he was going to take to an Italian place today to celebrate us being together.

I do feel sorry for Jade though, she must miss him, and he's such a great guy after all.

Robbie been acting a bit funny around Beck recently, avoiding him, glaring at him. Just being weirder than usual.

Then I guess Robbie would be jealous of Beck….Oh my god.

Beck was sitting outside his RV on the ground, staring at the road, face all bruised and his t-shirt was speckled with a bit of blood.

"Beck!" I shrieked, running towards him, he looked up with hollow eyes, "What happened?"

"Robbie and Andre…" he whispered, he licked his lips, trying to speak louder, and "They just suddenly turned on me, beat me up and left me here. I didn't do anything" a tear rolled silently down his cheek.

I ran over and hugged him, "H-how could they do that to you? You three are best friends…"

He shook his head, "N-not anymore, I think they're jealous because you're with me…I thought they were me friends, I-just can't believe anyone would turn on their mate like this" he sighed.

I tugged gently on his hand, still in shock.

Robbie and Andre were going to pay for doing this to Beck.

My Beck.

"I'll take you to the hospital" I urged, stroking his bruised face.

He pulled away from me, "No. It's not that bad. I don't need help" he practically snarled at the end.

"Oh okay…so-"he cut me off.

"Can I just spend the rest of today alone? I'm sorry, I don't want to let you down, I just need some time to recover…" his shoulders slumped.

"Oh sure, bye then."

He pulled me back and kissed me gently, "I love you girl. Sorry."

"I sure you don't want any help, my dad's a cop…"

"No."

I held up my hands, "No need to be grumpy. I love you."

"Ditto." He grinned, "See you soon."

I turned back and waved.

As I walked away I swear he muttered, "So stupid.." under his breath.

Must be blaming himself for Robbie and Andre going so horrible.

I have to warn Cat.

. . .

(Robbie's POV)

"Bye Andre!" Cat waved goodbye as Andre's mom came to pick him up.

We came up with the excuse of falling down some stairs.

Not really that creative but just about believable.

"Stay safe Lil' Red!" he called back, waving at us both.

As soon as Andre was gone Cat hit me really hard, right on my bruise, "OW! CAT!" I yelled.

"I trusted you!" she whacked me again but not as hard, "What apart of don't go announcing my life to everyone don't you understand?"

"Cat." I caught flailing wrists.

"Let me GO Bastard!" she yelled in my face.

"Cat calm down…I'll talk with you when you've stopped wanting to kill me"

Cat wriggled out of my grasp, "Looks like you'll be waiting for the rest of your life, I'm never going to forgive this…EVER!" she stormed upstairs.

I'm an idiot.

I guess I could have been seen as controlling.

But no good boyfriend will just stand there and watch they girl they love get hurt.

That makes me a bad guy?

No. I just care.

Like Cat would listen to me if she thought I was being stupid.

She's been scared enough as it is, scared Beck's lurking waiting to get her.

Hopefully she can see now that I and Andre are there for her.

And so is Jade.

And Tori.

Everyone will be on Cat's side, against Beck, if we need to be.

Cat finally came back down about a couple of hours later, "I'm still mad at you" she said quietly as she sat down next to me with some coffee.

"I know Cat-"

"No. I'm mad because I trusted you and you lied to me Robbie. That's only one reason. I don't want you going out and getting hurt Robbie, not for me, not for anybody" she finished in a firm tone, sighing deeply.

"I'd do anything for you. You know that."

"If you'll do anything then listen to me in future."

"Promise." I kissed her cheek, hoping she wasn't still wanting to kill me.

"Make sure you keep that promise."

I nodded, "I'll try.

"Robbie?" she asked in a tiny voice.

I turned look at her, "Hmm?"

"Can I have a hug?" she asked hopefully, putting her coffee down, "I understand if you don't want to I just hit you and yelled at you and everything but-"

I pulled her into a tight hug and started kissed her.

Cat made a happy noise and kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

She broke off the kissed and laid her head gently on my chest and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly amused, I smiled even though she couldn't see me doing so with her eyes closed.

"Listening to your heartbeat" she replied as if it was obvious, "Don't die on me Robbie." She said still not opening her eyes but tightening her grip on me.

I didn't answer.

Not really much you can say to that.

"I thought you were going to die." She admitted, "You and Andre, you looked a lot worse than you are"

"Well I'm still here." I grinned as she buried her face in my shirt.

"I know, your heart beat is loud."

**Trying to update quickly. Been sitting here for about 3 hours writing this one! I'm on 99 reviews Sooo 100****th**** viewer gets… a shout out! Shout outs are good! And a virtual hamburger! Suitable for vegetarians!**

**Peace out!**


	48. Banter

"Robbie…why don't I just leave you to this? I can go…someplace else?" Cat suggested, looking scared as I literally dragged her up to my house.

"Come on Cat…please?" I begged, "I thought you wanted to introduce yourself and get my mom to like you?" I asked, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"I don't like your mom though…" she mumbled.

"Neither do I" I pulled her closer, "Come on sweetie"

She sighed, "Fine, but don't think for one minute if I'm staying if she's mean"

"Just…try? Okay? I know you don't like her" I replied, giving her reassuring hug.

"Well done on stating the obvious" Cat mumbled as I knocked on the door.

Dad answered, "Rob!" always the nice, encouraging parent, "And…Cat was it?" he squinted with one eye, trying to remember.

Cat nodded, "Hi Mr Shapiro!" she looked a little more confident.

Dad leaned more towards me, " Your mother's ion a bit of a bad mood right now…just to warn you"

Cat squeaked, "We tried, come on Robbie!" she tried to drag me away.

"Cat! We're gonna talk to her!" I protested.

"Fine."

"Oh! Come on then!" Dad beckoned us in, over enthusiastically.

Cat followed in nervously behind me, Mom was sitting on the couch, reading.

"Ummm…hey Mom!" I began brightly.

Mom turned around, "Robert." She smiled briefly, "And…that." She looked at Cat in disgust, "Why are you here? I thought you'd decided to abandon us for her"

"I love her more than you…" I muttered so that only Cat could hear me.

"Cat's a really nice girl, I was talking to her a few days ago and-"Dad began trying to put in a good word for Cat but Mom was being a bitch as usual.

"What is your problem Mrs Shapiro?" Cat yelled suddenly, but still managed to sound polite with the whole, 'Mrs Shapiro' thing.

I grabbed Cat's hand, "Can we sit down?"

Mom turned away, "I have nothing to say to either of you, especially when your girlfriend is yelling insult at me." She eyed Cat.

"You say all sorts of stuff about her when she's not here" I pointed out, trying to make m tone sound even though it sounded more like an accusation.

I led Cat to the couch opposite the one that Mom was sitting on.

"Lots of things that are all true" Mom's voice was slightly raised, "She is a slut, look at her Robbie! She's pregnant!"

I looked at Cat in mock astonishment, "Oh my god! So she is! And all this time we thought she'd just put on a lot of weight, thanks Mom! I don't know what we'd do without you!"

Cat bit her lip to hide an uncertain smile.

"You can do better Robbie"

I shook my head, "No. I really couldn't. Cat's the best out there. You can't make me dump her."

"And you're not even bothered by the fact that she's pregnant with someone else's baby?" Mom gasped.

"That's not my fault." Cat replied quietly.

I looked down at her softly, "You don't have to say anything you don't want to"

Cat shook her head, "I think its best…around the same time that Robbie was in the car accident, I-"she shook her head as if she didn't' want to say it.

"I got raped." She finished quietly, clinging to my arm, "But when I found out I was pregnant, I just…couldn't kill it. It's murder." She finished, looking like she was going to cry.

Mom stayed silent.

Dad looked at Cat sympathetically not sure of what to say.

"And I know who raped me! We used to be friends!" she wailed, "It was Beck!" she cried out.

"Mom? I think it's best if we go…" I suggested quietly.

"B-but I feel so guilty" Mom said all of a sudden, "I was sure that I was doing what was best Robbie. I promise you…is this what you came to tell me?"

I shook my head, "I'm moving in with Cat" I replied, "You can't stop me."

I slowly got up, helping Cat up as well.

Mom didn't reply as we walked out the house.

. . .

"Oh. Hey Jade!" Cat waved to Jade who was standing outside Cat's front door.

Jade eyed me up and down, "What happened to you?"

"Fell down some stairs" I replied immediately.

Cat frowned, "He was in a fight with Beck"

"Why?" Jade asked, wanting to know my business for an unknown reason.

I glanced at Cat who was now looking at her shoes.

"Cat?" Jade turned towards her.

"You want some coffee first? Cat asked brightly, suddenly looking up.

Jade smiled, "Can't say no to coffee"

"KK." Cat opened the door and pulled us both in.

"I'll make the coffee" I volunteered.

Cat nodded, "K, Jadey? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Jade looked at her, "Is this about Robbie's fight with Beck?"

Cat gave a slight nod, "Mm…"

. . .

When I walked back in Cat was curled up in a ball on the sofa and Jade was hitting the wall.

"Jade, stop it" Cat kept on muttering, "Please…"

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Jade yelled.

"Andre and I already dealt with him" I put in quietly, putting her cup of coffee down on the table and handing another cup to Cat who immediately moved into my lap the minute I sat down.

Jade shook her head, "Is he still alive Robbie?" she questioned.

"Ummm…yeah"

"Then you haven't dealt with him" she turned to walk out the house.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked.

"To kick Beck till his balls fall off"

Cat laughed despite everything, "Thanks Jadey. But stay. Please? I want to spend some time with both of you" she pleaded.

Jade gave Cat a murderous look from her trying to stop her killing spree, "Fine."

"You're taking this quite well" Cat commented quietly.

"I always knew he do something like this plus I'm trying not to scare you" Jade replied, sipping her coffee.

Cat sighed, "I don't think it's possible for me to scared any more" she fiddled with a strand of her hair, "Now that all of this has happened"

"I'd be scared to have Robbie as a boyfriend"

And there are the insults.

"Why?" Cat protested, hugging me fiercely.

"With his mouth coming at you all the time, don't you get nightmares?" Jade questioned.

"No!" Cat snapped.

"That's why your weird" Jade screwed her finger into the side of her head.

This proves how close Jade and Cat are.

If anyone else at said that to Cat, she'd be in tears by now.

"Thanks Jade. You're being nicer than usual" Cat replied innocently.

"I don't do nice Cat. It goes. Mean, Nasty, Horrible, Evil, Turn into Satan" Jade said seriously.

Cat laughed again, "You're not evil Jadey"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Oh."

How can she make one word sound so threatening?

"I'm sure Robbie wouldn't agree with you.

I glared at her.

"Finally decided to grow a spine Shapiro?"

"Are you wearing false eye lashes Jade?" I gestured to all her make up, "Or have you just glued a couple of dead spiders to your face?" I lay back, watching Jade's face going purple.

Cat giggled.

Jade shot me another murderous look, "You did not just go there."

"Really Jade?" I sighed, "You're boring me."

I probably shouldn't of said that.

Jade's trying to be controlled for Cat so she doesn't freak her out.

I know she's already plotting to kill Beck.

Cat hit my arm playfully still laughing, "You guys! Your both so funny!" she said through laughter.

I laughed along with her.

"I'll give you a reason to stop laughing" Jade muttered darkly.

**Shout out to Ariana4Ever for being the 100****th**** reviewer! *Delivers virtual hamburger***

**Actually I'm going to do some shout outs…**

**Shout out to HerMajesty85, CabbieLoverSAC22 and Pensmith for being constant reviewers and giving me really helpful reviews.**

**All you guys awesome though!**

**Thank you all the guests that reviewed too, even to the ones that say, "Do a Rade story "which I will do after I've finished this.**

**I guess this chapter wasn't as serious; I just wanted to have Robbie and Jade cheering Cat up. Playing the good boyfriend and the good best friend.**

**Plus I hadn't had them arguing for a while so I thought I'd bring it back in.**

**Sadly this story is nearly at the end **** , well about ten more chapters to go?**

**Sorry its taken so long for the baby to be born, maybe I could do a sequal with Robbie, Cat and the baby? Tell me if you want me to? Though IU have a new idea for another Cabbie story which I'm going to do after this. I'm also going to try and a Rade and a Cade story.**

**I love Cade. I don't want it to actually happen, but I like Cade fanfics.**

**Anyway thanks for everything and I'll try update soon.**

**Until then **


	49. I Feel Alone

**Jade POV**

When I first found out, I did want to kill Beck.

But now…I just feel too alone.

Cat and Robbie have each other.

I really envy how close they are.

But I'm happy for Cat; she needs someone that she can have a stable relationship with.

Tori and Beck.

Beck's just using Vega as a cover up, but at least he as someone.

I don't have anyone.

That's why invited Andre over.

He looked nervous when he showed up to be honest, his cool guy act dropping.

Well it's not an act.

I just have that effect on people.

As soon as he arrived he said, "Whatever I did to make you mad at me, I'm sorry. Don't freak out Jade" And he held his hands up, whilst pleading for me to stay calm.

"I'm not mad at you" I answered quietly.

He looked up in surprise, "Oh. Why invite me around then?" he folded his arms over his chest and looked at me with this expression.

One that made me feel like I could trust me with anything.

For the first time someone weakened my defence system that I work so hard to keep strong.

And knocked the walls down, just with that look in his eyes.

That pleading look that begged for me to tell him if anything was wrong.

I shrugged, "Ever felt alone?" I whispered, feeling as if I was about to cry.

A foreign feeling.

One that I never really experienced.

Apart from when Beck hurt me.

That made me feel alone; all the times he made me cry.

All the times he said he was sorry and then I felt guilty.

All the times I felt alone.

I didn't even know I was crying until Andre wiped a tear off my cheek.

He smiled softly, "Jade West crying. That's something I never thought would come true"

"Me neither" I whispered.

Even though I'd cried so many more times than he knew.

When Beck hurt me.

When my parents divorced.

When my granddad died.

When Cat told me she was going to have a baby and she wanted me to be godmother, if anything ever happened to her.

Is anything ever happened to Cat. Or even to Robbie.

I wouldn't be able to live if either one of those two was taken away.

They're one of the few things that keep me going.

Seeing two people so happy together. Cat and Robbie remind me that sometimes happy couple can work.

Couples that don't include me.

"What's wrong Jade?" Andre looked at me desperately.

I shook my head, "I just feel like…everyone has someone, apart from me"

"You've got Cat, Robbie, Tori and me" Andre pointed out, putting one hand awkwardly on my shoulder.

"You know what I mean. Having someone. Like Robbie and Cat have each other." I whispered, I just feel, unwanted.

"You miss Beck?" Andre asked gently.

I looked up at him, expecting him to be disgusted but he just had this understanding look on his face.

"Yeah…I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't. I don't want to miss him. I just miss someone being there" I tried to explain.

Andre nodded, "I know. I wish I had someone sometimes"

Sometimes I forget that Andre's never really had a girlfriend.

Which is weird seeing as how prepared he is to listen and have a joke, he's just so nice…which lots of girls go for, but I don't.

"Oh." I probably could have come up with something better.

But thinking up good things to say isn't really one of my concerns right now.

"So…why did you invite me round?" Andre asked, trying to break the silence.

"I hate Vega and Beck and Cat is busy helping Robbie move in, so here you are" I replied bluntly, I turned my face away so that he couldn't see that I'd started crying again.

"Yeah…here I am" Andre joked, looking down his feet and laying back more into the sofa.

"You ever mention this to anyone…" I hissed and put one finger to my throat.

Andre held his hands up, "Jeez, you invited me, I won't tell, promise"

I sighed, "I believe you"

"Y-you want a hug?" Andre asked sheepishly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why? So you can tell people that Jade West let you hug her? I don't think so." I shuffled a little further away with a slight frown.

Was Andre purposely trying to confuse me?

No-one ever wants to hug me.

"No Jade. You just look like you need a hug." He admitted, his cheeks slightly red, he opened his arms slightly and winked at me jokily.

"Oh fine." I agreed trying to make it sound like he was bothering me.

But I didn't want a hug.

I missed being hugged…being kissed.

I glanced at Andre's mouth.

I shook my head.

Jade, don't you dare even think about that.

Andre's trying to be a good friend, you'll be taking advantage of his good nature to do that…great now he's staring.

"Everything okay Jade?"

"Huh? Yeah." I replied hastily suddenly luging at him and pulling into a tight hug.

I felt him grip my waist, "Oh Jade…" I heard whisper as I laid my head on his shoulder.

I suddenly looked up; he looked happy but a little shocked.

I cupped his face with one hand.

His eyes widened put he couldn't hide the huge smile creeping over his face, "Jade?"

"Shut up." I crashed my lips onto his.

His lips were softer than I imagined and he tasted of…peppermint?

Andre broke away with a soft smile, "Uhhh…that was…nice?" he tried to think of something to say. He wrapped his arms around me kissed me again.

"You're phones vibrating" he mumbled, pointing to the purple pear phone on the table.

I didn't let go of his arm as I reached over and picked up the call "Speak." I snapped, annoyed that someone had interrupted me and Andre.

"Jadey? I-I think the baby's coming…"

Shit.

Right now?

"Where's Robbie?" I asked quickly.

"At the shops and he left his phone at my house, please…drive me the hospital?" she practically begged, she in took a sharp breath, "Please…my tummy hurts" she whined, her voice shaking.

"Ok. Ok. I'm coming now, hold on." I hng up.

Andre was already on his feet, obviously hearing Cat wailing on the other end, "Cat?" he guessed, pulling no his jacket.

"The baby's coming" I told him.

"I'll drive!" Andre yelled as we both ran out to the car.

We both leapt in and sped to Cat's house.

For the first time.

I didn't feel so alone.

**Poor Jade! **** At least she's got Andre. **

**Surprise two chapters in one day!**


	50. Waiting

**Jade POV**

I could see Cat's face at the window when Andre pulled up; the front door was already open.

Cat staggered towards us, "Ow… . ." she muttered over and over.

Andre immediately ran over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders leading her to his car, "C'mon Lil Red, let's get you to hospital…"

I couldn't help but feel jealous that Cat had Andre now.

"It's like…the world's worst tummy ache!" Cat wailed, "No-one said it would hurt so bad!" she grimaced, "Like a lightning bolt, zapping-"

"Think of something else" I put in.

Cat glared at me, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard anyone say" she snapped.

I ran inside her house.

"What are you doing?" Andre called after me, one arm still around Cat.

"Leaving a note for Robbie! Get her in the car!" I yelled back.

This was all happening so soon, I always thought of the baby being months away.

I scribbled a note and pinned in to the door and then jumped back in the car.

Cat was breathing funny.

I looked at her, "It's coming now is it?"

Cat shook her head, "It can…take hours…"

"Drive!" I yelled at Andre

"I'm driving!"

. . .

The nurse bustled out of the room they put Cat in.

They wouldn't let us in.

Only Robbie was allowed in and he still wasn't here.

Andre phone suddenly vibrated, he immediately snatched it up, "Hello? Rob?" he nodded for a moment as he listened to Robbie's loud and frantic babbling on the other end, "Okay…hold on man, I give you a lift"

Andre leapt up, "Go tell a nurse to tell Cat that Robbie's on his way, I'm going to go give him a lift" he awkwardly hugged me. Obviously not sure if that kiss had meant anything to me.

It didn't mean something.

It meant everything.

Enough with the sentimental crap though, "Go get Shapiro. The minute this baby is born I'm going to beat the crap out of him for not being here" I snarled.

Andre rolled his eyes at me, looking confident, "See you in a few!" he yelled, running down the corridor manically and bashing into a nurse, "Sorry!" he yelled as he dashed out the door.

. . .

About half an hour later I could hear Cat loudly panting through the double doors.

Robbie suddenly yelled something about being Cat's boyfriend at the nurse and then dashed through to Cat.

Andre grinned and sat down with me again.

I leaned on his shoulder and he put his arm around me, "You still feel alone Jadey?" he asked in a half serious, half teasing tone.

"You ever call me that again and-"

Andre shut me up by kissing me gently, "Less of the threats now Jade" he tapped my nose playfully, "You're gonna be an auntie"

"I don't care, don't think you can get away with calling me Jadey or tapping my nose" I answered, "You will pay for that"

Andre just shrugged, "Should we tell Tori that Cat's having the baby?"

"Vegas probably with Beck, we can't risk him being here as well" I replied seriously.

Andre nodded, "Cat lucky to have you as her friend Jade, you're always looking out for her"

I smirked, "Anyone who knows me is lucky, I'm just so amazing"

. . .

**Robbie POV**

I've been sitting beside Cat for about six hours, the baby's nearly here at last.

Everyone's telling her to push and every time she does she screams, I feel so…

…powerless.

I told her to squeeze my hand whenever it hurt.

She dug her nails in.

"Ow! My poor hand…"

Cat tried to glare up at me, "Never mind your stupid hand Robbie-"she grimaced again.

"I-I think it's broken…"

"You're not helping in anyway" Cat snapped in a quiet voice.

"I think my hand's gonna have to be chopped off-"

"Quit going on about your freaking hand!" she yelled best she could.

I bit my lip to stop myself from yelling about my hand again, "Sorry…"

. . .

**Jade POV**

I waited impatiently in the corridor, this is dumb.

Not allowed on my phone in case it interferes with the equipment.

Not allowed to eat.

Not allowed to drink coffee.

Not allowed to shoot people.

I'm most disappointed about the last one, I asked the nurse about that rule and she looked at me like I was crazy and stepped away from me.

The nurse suddenly dashed out from where Cat was again, "She's had the baby!" she announced.

I leapt up immediately, the nurse prodded my shoulder, trying to get me to sit back down again, "You'll have to wait a moment, let Miss Valentine rest first" she bustled back into the room.

There was only one word going through my head as I watched her disappear.

Bitch.

. . .

**Cat POV**

Everything hurts.

And I'm tired.

And where's Robbie? He left me!

I trusted him! Where is he?

"Robbie…?" I muttered, not even expecting a reply.

I saw someone lean over me, "Hey Cat" he linked fingers with me, "You seriously damaged my hand" he laughed.

I looked at it, his fingers tinged with purple.

"Oopsie" I replied guiltily, still feeling drowsy.

Something didn't feel right.

"Where's my baby?" I yelled suddenly, I bolted up right, ignoring the soreness that spread, everywhere.

"They're weighing him right now…" Robbie soothed, smiling.

I blinked, "Him? I've g-got a son?" I asked in amazement.

Robbie grinned and nodded, "Yeah, a son."

Just at that point the nurses brought a bundle over; I felt Robbie's hand on my arm, helping me to straighten up.

The nurse placed the bundle in my arms.

A tiny, red faced boy.

With already a wisp of dark brown hair.

Robbie smiled at me gently, "He's beautiful Cat" he whispered.

I nodded, "I know…he's so perfect"

Robbie gently stroked my little boys cheek, he laughed, sounding nervous…but still happy?

"Thought of a name?" he asked, smiling as tiny finger latched onto his.

The words tumble out of my mouth before I couldn't even think of the answer.

"Yeah…Aidan"

I smiled.

Robbie smiled.

And Aidan blinked his huge brown eyes.

**I guess…kinda cheesy? I planning about five more chapters at the moment?**

**I may take more, but I know how this is going to end now.**

**Thank you for all of your name suggestions but I thought I should stick with Aidan but all those names were great so thanks.**

**I've come up with two ideas for new Cabbie stories so instead of a sequel I'm just going to write a new one.**

**I need to think about how to end it with Beck, I was going to have Jade try and murder him but I thought that would make it complicated.**

**Murder is complicated.**

**Anyway more shout outs! I've decided that I love doing them so okay…well more of responses than shout outs but whatever.**

**Ariana4Ever- Congrats on your new boyfriend! I know I already PM'ed you and said that but I want to say it again.**

**HerMajesty85- Well as you now know there will be chapter after the baby. It would be unfair to finish it just like that.**

**CabbieLoverSAC22- Actually I didn't see a Jandre pairing coming either, I just randomly decided to put it in.**

**I'll try and update again today but I might not be able to. I probably won't be updated tomorrow as I'm going to some dumb gallery with my ever-so-exciting parents, (no of course that wasn't sarcasm!)**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my mum switched the Wi-Fi off at the plug and didn't realise until my dad came home at like 10.00 pm so I went without internet for a whole day for absolutely no reason.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are amazing.**


	51. Take Charge

**Robbie POV**

So I've moved into Cat's place.

So far…things aren't going great.

Aidan's keeping Cat up all night but Cat won't let me help her, she keeps getting all over protective.

As far as we know Beck isn't interested in his son at all, so I suppose that's good.

Jade spoke to Tori and warned her about Beck.

Now Tori isn't speaking to any of us because we're making up "lies" about her boyfriend, she told Andre and me that we're both just jealous of Beck.

"Cat? You need help?" I asked, although already knowing her answer.

"For god's sake stop asking me that, I can cope!" she snapped.

Aidan started crying from where he was laying in Cat's arms.

I sat next to her and kissed her cheek, "I know, I just don't want you to do all the work, I'm here if you need me"

Cat ignored me and started rocking Aidan, "Shhh it's okay…" she whispered.

"Cat?"

"Yeah I know Robbie, I'm sorry…can I talk to you after I put Aidan to bed?" she asked quietly, not looking up but nudging me with her shoulder.

I rested my chin her shoulder, "It's okay…I know you're tired…"

She nodded, "So tired…"she looked down and smiled, "Sleeping" she slowly got up and care walked to Aidan's room.

. . .

"Hey…come sit" I beckoned her over.

Cat sat next to me but I pulled her on my lap.

She didn't protest.

"Look…I know you can cope okay? I just don't want you to be on your own you know? You asked for my help." I stated.

She sighed and gave me a smile, "I appreciate it Robbie, I just want to try do this on my own a few days, just to convince myself I know what I'm doing" she ran one hand threw her hair, "I want to be a good Mom"

I kissed her hair, "You're a great Mom but I'm trying to be a good boyfriend" I shrugged, "I can stay with my parents for a bit if you want some space"

She shook her head, "No! You live here now, I'm not trying to drive you out your own house" she grabbed me tightly, kissing me furiously.

"You sure?" I asked, when we separated, panting slightly.

"I need you."

"I need you too." I replied without thinking of the answer, I just knew it already.

"I'm needable!" she giggled childishly batting my arm.

"Yeah" I agreed, "Everyone needs a Cat Valentine"

Cat giggled again, her cheeks pink, "Too bad, you're the only one who gets me"

"Yeah, all mine" I wrapped my arms around her.

"Totally yours" she answered in a childish voice.

I heard Aidan wail from the other room.

Cat instantly stopped smiling, "God! Forgot to change his diaper!" she yelled angrily, hitting the sofa, "I'm an idiot!"

"I can change it" I volunteered, regretting it immediately.

"You know how?" she asked as we both practically raced Aidan's room.

"How hard can it be?"

It's just a diaper, not rocket science.

Cat opened her mouth to say something but then smirked and closed it again.

Cat gently rocked Aidan as I laid out the changing mat.

Cat gently put him down on top of some towels; she sat next to me, "Seeing as you know what you're doing" she waved one hand, "Go ahead"

I looked at the soggy diaper in disgust.

What the hell was I thinking?

Cat smiled, "You wanted to help"

I cautiously removed his diaper and flung it at Cat to wipe the smirk off her face, she squealed.

Aidan looked up at both of us, legs kicking, I leant over him and my face was met by a huge fountain of pee.

Cat burst out laughing as I glared at her, sopping wet.

"Cat!" I protested furiously as she carried on laughing whilst cleaning up Aidan and putting a clean diaper on him.

"Clever boy Aidan" Cat cooed.

Aidan made some sort of hiccup sound.

I thought he was laughing or something but from Cat's look of dismay I was wrong.

He puked.

Like majorly puked everywhere.

Cat gagged.

I'm not squeamish; this is something I can actually help with.

I mopped him up best I could, and then stared at his sick stained shirt, unsure of what to do next.

Cat quickly took his shirt off and then leapt up, rummaging in the draws for a clean one.

There was sick on his pants too but I wasn't about to take another dude's pants off.

That's totally gross and wrong.

Baby or not, I still wasn't doing that.

"Take his pants off!" Cat demanded, "There's puke on them!"

I shook my head, "I'm not taking his pants off, I'm a dude!" I protested.

She sighed, "Good to know Robbie and all this time I thought you were a girl" she replied sarcastically, "Take off his freaking pants"

. . .

I sat watching TV.

Cat was upstairs feeding Aidan.

I'm not gonna sit there ogling at her. Even if I want to…no Robbie! You're not like that!

She is my girlfriend…no…Cat's not ready to go that far; otherwise she would have said something. Or done something.

Or maybe she's waiting for me to do something.

Okay, it's kinda perverted me thinking like this.

But is it?

It's not like she's just some random girl.

Cat tiptoes down the stairs; I looked at her and blushed at least three different shades of red.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "What? Are you still being weird about the feeding thing?" she rolled her eyes, "You're so not a guy…"

I looked at her, "Hey! I am too!" I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"No, I mean, you're not trying to push me into anything, you know? I've never dated a guy like you…"

"That's a good thing right?" I asked her seriously.

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully, snuggling into my chest and shifting her focus to the TV, "Don't be afraid to tell me if you want something Robbie…" she remained pretty much silent after that.

I felt my face heat up even more.

These sorts of conversations make me uncomfortable, I don't know if Cat was just telling me that, or whether it was a prompt to take more control.

I have no idea on these sorts of matters.

"Hey Robbie?" Cat asked suddenly, a glint in her eyes, looking at me with a cloudy expression.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" she looked at me greedily, "Take your shirt off" she ordered, going for her own top whilst kissing me.

Funny how quickly her mood can change, is she seriously saying she wants to-?

No Robbie. Don't think about that.

Cat too her top off, exposing her pink bra.

I obediently took my shirt off.

She crawled on top of me happily, purring.

" I love you" she told me again, winding herself around me, and then kissing me deeply.

"I love you too" I gasped out as she stopped kissing me for a moment.

I guess Cat decided to take charge.

**Okay, I didn't really plan that ending but oh well. I look forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Random- My dad made me go to this Museum of Zoo-ology.**

**It was freaky, it was dissected animal brains and they actual had a cat with its eyues open in a jar! Apparently it was a cat clone. A cat died and it was being used for a commercial so they cloned it and got another to use.**

**There was a dog head, it was so freaky…**


	52. Never Judge A Book By It's Cover

**Tori POV**

"Beck?" I turned to look at him.

He was so…perfect looking.

I said that to Jade once, she said I was sickening to listen to and then walked away.

But I took it as a compliment.

Beck was engrossed in a can of something.

His sixth can of something, he said it wasn't beer but I wasn't so sure.

Jade warned me, something about a drinking problem.

But I don't believe, she just wants Beck back.

Plus, why would Jade try and warn me? Since when has she tried to help me about anything?

Here's an answer for you. Never.

I have to admit, for a while, I kinda looked up to Jade.

It was impossible not to aspire to be like her, she's just so…careless.

Cat's careless.

But Cat's a bit screwed up in the head.

Not that I'd ever say that to her face, or to anyone.

"Tori? D-did you say something?" Beck looked up innocently at me, his voice a little shaky…slurred?

No. Don't listen to Jade. Just shaky, maybe he's tired?

I'll try to convince myself of that.

I shrugged, "Jade said something dumb to me a couple of weeks ago, it was really sick that she could make something like that up" I mused, when Jade had told me it didn't seem like she lying.

But as I said, I don't trust her.

His dark eyes were now latched on to me, ablaze with alarm but when he spoke his voice was neutral.

"What did Jade say?" he asked, kissing me neck, as if he was trying to coax the answer out of me.

Like I'd ever hide anything from him.

I loved him, however, I felt so scared when I answered him.

"That you raped Cat" I added a little nervous laugh at the end, "Silly right?"

"You believe her?" his voice suddenly changing from silky to a threatening growl.

I shook my head, trying to convince myself as well, and "No! She just seemed really convincing…why would she lie about that? It's just…sick." I spat.

"Jadelynn's a great actress"

I didn't like how he said that with a sneer, sounding slightly patronising.

"Jadelynn?"

"Jade's real name. But this can be our little secret" his voice cropped to a whisper, "You understand?"

Somehow I'm pretty sure he wasn't talking about Jade's name.

My eyes went wide, "You mean you-?" I choked out but Beck interrupted.

"That's the past Tori, you should learn not to hang onto it" his hand was slowly creeping up my top.

And I thought Robbie was perverted.

"M-my dad's a cop" I stammered, reminding him and trying to reassure myself.

He smiled, "Like that's going to stop me" he kissed me roughly.

I tasted the sour on his breath and retched, breaking away from his mouth.

"Come on Victoria" he leered, putting his arm around my shoulders, "Don't spoil the fun" he easily discarded my top and then latched his lips back onto mine again.

"H-help!" my cries were muffled by his face.

A loud bang sounded on the door.

Beck was too drunk to hear it.

Another bang.

And another and the door suddenly fell inwards.

Jade and Robbie ran in, Robbie kicked Beck in back, "Get off her!" he snarled.

I didn't know Robbie had it in him.

Beck fell and writhed in a pain on the ground.

His bitter smell still lingered.

Jade started strangling him, "Bastard!" she screeched.

I stared at the both with wide eyes.

Surely they both knew they could do time for assault?

Only if it was unprovoked though…which this wasn't…

Jade continued to kill Beck.

Robbie rushed over to me and hugged me tightly, "Cat said you mentioned that you were going out with Beck on The Slap, she said to check you were okay…we heard you screaming…" he trailed off, he held me by the shoulders, "Are you okay?"

I looked at his worried expression, honest expression, then glanced at Beck. Who was cursing and slapping Jade, trying to prise her fingers off his neck.

I started crying, "I-I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys!" I wailed.

Robbie rocked me back and forth gently.

Cat was so lucky to have him.

"Hey it's okay Tori" he soothed, "All that matters is that he didn't hurt you…Cat would have just about died if Beck had managed to get you too" he struggled to pull the sentences together.

"Robbie…I'm scared…"

He hugged me again, "I can take you home, or do you want to come back to Cat and I's house for a bit?" he cracked a smile, a goofy one that instantly cheers anyone up.

Even in this sort of situation, "We've got coco" he rubbed my back.

"I didn't believe you guys…" I repeated like a broken record.

"Yeah and you are gonna pay!" Jade shrieked, letting go of Beck.

Robbie rolled his eyes at her and then turned to Beck, "Leave my friends alone. Leave my girlfriend alone." He snarled at Beck.

Sometimes I forget how scary Robbie can be.

He grabbed Beck's collar, "You understand?"

Beck eyes rolled alarmingly.

Robbie snatched the remaining beer cans away from him.

Beck's eyes widened and made a lunge for them.

Robbie took a step back and emptied them onto the floor, "It's for your own good" he replied, his voice still had a hard edge to it.

We all fell for his act for so long.

He seemed so…smooth, in control.

I guess you can never judge a book by its cover.

Jade kicked Beck again, "I hate Vega but any chance to kill you is good enough" she whispered.

But I could see the relief in Jade's eyes when she realised that he hadn't hurt me.

Just broken my heart.

Jade turned to me, "Let's go to Cat's" she lead on.

Why was Jade coming?

"Jade, why are you coming?" Robbie asked my unspoken question.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Cause Andre's there, duh. Helping Cat look after Aidan whilst you're gone?"

I shot Robbie a confused look.

Why did Jade care if Andre was at Cat's?

"Jade and Andre are dating" Robbie filled in the gaps, he looked at Jade uncertainly, "I think…"

Jade beamed and then covered it up with a scowl.

I smiled.

Robbie nudged me with his shoulder, "Come on"

. . .

Robbie unlocked the door and we all went in quietly.

Cat was asleep on the couch; Andre was on the other, cradling Aidan and watched TV.

Andre gave us all a slight wave and looked at me sympathetically; he put one finger to his lips, nodding towards Cat.

Jade and I both sat on either side of Andre and Robbie sat beside Cat.

"You okay Tori?" Andre asked immediately.

I shrugged pathetically, "I don't know" I whispered in reply.

We all kept our voices low.

I looked at the baby in Andre's arms.

First time I'd ever seen him.

"This is Aidan?" I asked quietly.

Robbie had this huge grin on his face, "Yeah…beautiful isn't he?"

Cat half-smiled in her sleep and curled around Robbie who put one arm around her.

Jade looked at them both with a revolted expression.

Jade doesn't like seeing people happy.

Unless it's her and Andre.

I nodded in response to what Robbie said.

He had Beck's tan skin and a mix of both Cat and Beck's eyes but otherwise a complete male copy of Cat.

Minus the red hair.

Obviously.

Jade was pink in the face as Andre passed Aidan to her.

Andre stretched and gave me a light hug, "Lil' Red hasn't let me near him the whole time you guys were out" he smiled, "She just crashed from exhaustion"

Cat looked so innocent when she was sleeping.

I used to think of her as young and innocent.

But from all the stuff that happened to her, I guess she's the least innocent of us all.

Jade rocked Aidan for a moment then handed him to Robbie.

Aidan looked up at Robbie, lifting one hand and poking Robbie's chest.

We all laughed quietly.

"Who wants coco?" Robbie asked suddenly.

"Meeeeee" Cat said suddenly yawning and smiling up at him.

"Hi." Jade greeted her bluntly.

Cat eyes lit up, "Jadey!" she catapulted herself at her, landing in between Jade and Andre.

"Hey Lil' Red" Andre chuckled whilst Jade glared.

Cat's eyes narrowed, "Where's Aidan?" she hit his arm.

"I've got him" Robbie reassured her.

Cat looked relieved, "Oh. Sorry Andre" she prodded his arm.

Cat took Aidan off him, "Coco!" she kind of yelled, but quietly, so Aidan didn't start crying.

Robbie nodded, "Anyone else?"

Everyone looked at each other and raised their hand.

Apart from Jade, "Coffee." She responded.

Robbie cracked a nervous smile and nodded, "Uhhh okay…"

Ivy made a huge entrance, coming through the door and screaming to be fed.

Cat's face lit up again, "Ivy!" she pouted as she realised she was holding Aidan, "Phoo…oh well." She shrugged.

I scooped Ivy up, "She's so cute! Robbie said she was evil…"

Cat laughed, "Ivy doesn't like Robbie because he accidently shut her in the fridge and she never forgave him"

A grudge holding cat.

Weird.

Cat gasped suddenly, "Tori! Y-your neck! It's purple!"

Aidan started wailing from her sudden raise in voice.

"Shhh it's okay Aidan…I'm sorry…"

Andre pushed my hair back, "Tor? Your neck?" he prompted, waiting for answer.

"Beck. It was wasn't it?" Jade asked through clenched teeth.

I nodded silently.

"Tori…" Cat let out a quiet sniffle.

Robbie came back in, carrying four mugs of coco and one mug of coffee.

He handed the coffee to Jade, she looked at it, examining the content and then smiled, "Well done Shapiro"

He nodded in response and handed out the rest of the mugs.

Aidan let out a wail.

"I think he's hungry" Cat stated.

"Oh." Andre caught on first.

Cat blushed madly.

. . .

**Robbie POV**

Slightly awkward.

Cat's feeding Aidan.

Jade and Tori seem completely fine about Cat having her boobs- yeah I'll stop now.

I mean it's not like I've never seen a girls- I mean I have seen a girl naked before.

I mean I've seen Cat naked-

Okay, my thoughts are going perverted now.

Are they?

I mean me and Cat have…slept together. A few nights ago.

Should I feel so awkward about this?

I just feel sorry for Andre.

He doesn't know what he should do.

Actually I'm going to try and stop thinking now.

This is getting awkward.

**I wasn't sure what I was doing with that chapter. Meh. Oh well.**


	53. Almost Unbelievable

"Waaaahhhh!" Aidan screamed.

I groaned and rolled over; the spot where Robbie usually slept was cold.

Where is he?

Aidan's crying abruptly stopped.

I sighed and went back to sleep, too tired to get up.

Footsteps crept into the room.

"Cat?" a voice whispered.

I stretched and yawned, "Robbie, I'm sleepy…"

I felt him nudge me, "I know baby, but Aidan's hungry"

I lay still for a moment and then forced myself to get up, Robbie was already holding him, and "Here you go" he gently passed him to me and then crashed on the bed and fell asleep.

I flinched as Aidan bit me, "Ow!" I yelped.

. . .

I put Aidan back to bed and then trailed back myself.

Robbie rolled over and wrapped his arms around me in his sleep, I snuggled into him.

"I love you Cat…" he muttered in his sleep.

He was dreaming about me?

Cute!

"I love you too Robbie…" I whispered, trying to get closer to him if that was possible.

His eyes suddenly blinked open and I felt him kiss my neck, "I know"

. . .

"Mrow?" Ivy pawed at me.

I opened my eyes.

Robbie was still asleep and my hands were on his bare torso.

Muscle.

Robbie had been going to the gym for some time.

And all of this muscle was mine.

Mine.

I smiled to myself despite being insanely tired from being up all night with Aidan's crying.

Robbie's such a deep sleeper he didn't even wake up.

Robbie told me to wake him up to help but it's not fair that I should wake him up all the time.

"Morning" Robbie grinned.

"Yeah…morning to you too…" I yawned, kissing his forehead.

He studied my face, "Were you up all night?" he asked, examining the purple rings under my eyes.

"Uh huh" I sighed.

"I could have helped you know" he sounded annoyed, "It's not fair if you have to do everything"

"I didn't want to wake you up" I mumbled into the pillow.

Robbie stayed quiet, "Aidan's not crying, that's strange"

"Probably because I fed him about ten minutes ago" I pointed out, "I only just got back to bed"

"Oh" Robbie muttered, playing with a strand of my hair, "Wouldn't it be easier to bottle feed?"

I shook my head, "That's what I wanted do, he refused to take it"

Robbie went silent again for a moment.

He started gently massaging my neck, "You're amazing, you know that?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "Very true" I joked, grabbing one of his hands and entwining my fingers with his, "You're not so bad yourself"

Robbie smirked.

"Hey…can we go to the beach sometime?" I asked, stretching, "Maybe in a couple of months, just you and me? I don't want to leave Aidan yet"

Robbie nodded, "Just us? Yeah, I'd like that" he kissed my neck, "Who'd look after Aidan?"

I turned a little so I could look at him, "Jade"

Robbie looked at me uncertainly, "Jade? As in Jade West?" he asked in disbelief, "You sure she wouldn't try and dissect him or something?"

Despite what you'd think, Jade loves babies.

She pretends that she doesn't but I see right through her.

"Jade loves babies" I replied, "And puppies but don't tell her I told you"

Robbie grinned, "Jade loves puppies? I didn't see that coming"

"Jade can be unpredictable. I guess that's what makes her so…scary" I sat up and flipped my hair over one shoulder.

Aidan interrupted by screaming bloody murder.

I moved to get up but Robbie stopped me, "Let me go"

"But he might be hungry!" I protested.

"He fed ten minutes ago and I'm pretty sure I can handle a diaper change" he argued.

I sighed and flopped back on the bed, "KK…" I instantly went back to sleep.

. . .

After talking about going to the beach last week I had to persuade Jade to look after Aidan for a day.

Jade may love babies but she doesn't do favours.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeee?" I begged.

"Stop baby talking me!" Jade protested, "You're a mom now, that means you're not allowed to be annoying!"

I gave her a puppy dog look, "Please Jade! Just look after him for one day!"

Jade smirked, "As if I can't imagine what you and Robbie are going to be doing with your, ahem, alone time" she wiggled eyebrows.

"Jade! No! And even if we are I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you!" I yelped, outraged.

"That means you are" Jade went on evilly, loving every minute of my humiliation.

"Actually, I wanted to go to the beach…."

Jade laughed, "That's what you plan to do, go to the beach? Sure. If that's what you want me to believe you're doing…"

I blushed a deep red, "Shut up! No seriously, I wanted to go the beach…"

Jade was seriously pissing me off. Excuse my wording.

Jade's eyes widened, "So you too have never-?"

"I never said that…aaaaarrgghhh! Butt out! Have you got some sort of obsession?" I threw my arms in the air to express my annoyance.

Jade gasped over dramatically, "Dirty girl Caterina"

I ignored her, "Shut up. Will you babysit? Please Jade? It's really important!"

I haven't totally made my mind up, but I'm thinking of proposing…I mean, Robbie hasn't proposed or anything, I'm not sure if that means he doesn't want to get married or if he's just being shy…well maybe not properly propose, maybe talk to him about it?

I don't know how to propose, I tried watching some old movies but in them the guy always proposes to the girl.

There's no law the girl can't propose after all.

I want to marry Robbie so why shouldn't I tell him that?

Jade sighed loudly, "Fine. I'll babysit. For one day. One day." Jade said, from her tone she didn't sound prepared to agree to it again.

"Yay! Jadey! You're my best friend ever!" I squealed, hugging her.

She stiffened, "No hugs."

. . .

"Let's go! C'mon!" I whined, making a pretty big nuisance of myself.

I mean come on; I've been waiting two freaking months for this one day.

I've been looking forward to some freedom.

I'm probably going to regret leaving Aidan within to minutes of leaving.

I've never left Aidan before.

Not even with Robbie.

Well not for more than ten minutes.

. . .

After about ten minutes I put on some music.

Robbie smiled.

I hummed along to the lyrics.

"Looking forward to the beach?" he asked, still smiling.

I nodded, "I've been looking forward to it for the last two months!"

"I know…you haven't stopped going on about it"

I pouted.

"Hey!"

. . .

**Robbie POV**

Cat's in a bikini, sleeping.

She's just crashed out after looking after Aidan.

The kid's only two and a half months old and he gets treated like a prince.

I glanced at the sea, then back at Cat's bare stomach.

I smiled to myself.

No…Robbie, don't do that.

She probably wouldn't speak to me for the rest of the day…but I was so bored…

But I'm sure that Cat wouldn't appreciate the funny side of me pouring cold water on her.

Two boys around five years old suddenly ran up to me and Cat, holding buckets, full off water.

An overweight woman was chasing them, "Jack! Ivan! Get your butts over here!" she roared, "If you dare do what I think you're going to do…" she stopped, red in the face and out of breath.

I lunged for both of them, "Hey!"

They both grinned and tipped the water over Cat.

She jolted awake with a squeal.

She immediately glared at me.

Typical.

I feigned an innocent expression and pointed to Ivan and Jack who were laughing their butts off.

Cat shivered, "Meanies!"

Her eyes were light with humour, now over the initial shock of her crude awakening.

She grabbed her water bottle, undid it and chucked the contents over them.

They both shrieked and so did their fat mom who was running over.

"How dare you tip water over that girl!" she screamed, "Apologise RIGHT NOW!"

Both boys looked at their feet, "Sorry…" they both muttered in unison.

Cat laughed, "Don't worry about it, I threw water at them so now we're quits"

The lady didn't reply but grabbed both boys and pulled them away.

Cat looked at me and shrugged, still wet from having water thrown over her.

I looked at her and started laughing, "You should have seen your face!" I chuckled.

She smiled and whacked my arm playfully; "Shut up Robbie" she grabbed her bottle again and chucked water at me.

Cold.

Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold.

"Cat!" I yelled, nudging her.

She started laughing and then looked at me innocently, "I was just expressing my love" she but her lip, smiling.

I shot her a dirty look, "Whatever."

She smiled, "I know you're not mad at me…and if you are, I've still got more water to chuck at you" she threatened.

Cat can be evil.

. . .

It was dark and pretty much everyone had left the beach.

Cat and I were sitting in silence on some sand dunes.

"Robbie?" Cat asked in a tiny voice.

"Yeah?" I replied, not looking away from two seagulls fighting.

I put my hands in my pockets, fingers closing around the small black box in them.

I smiled to myself.

"Do you ever want to get married?"

Can she read my mind?

"Uhhh what? Now?" I decided to play dumb.

She made some sort of growling, angry noise under her breath like I was irritating her, "You know what I mean."

I shrugged, "Someday, do you want to?" I turned to her; her cheeks were a little pink.

She nodded without any hesitation, "Well to you, m-maybe?" she looked up at me hopefully, wringing her hands, "You don't have to say you want to, I-I mean, I want to but-" she cut herself off, "This isn't like a proposal, c-cause I don't have a ring or anything…"

She was shivering uncontrollably.

"You cold?" I asked, all set to give her my jacket.

She's shook her head, "N-nervous"

"Why?"

She shook her head, "Never mind, Robbie, you don't have to say yes, but will you marry me?" she dropped eye contact, "Someday I mean, I don't have a ring or anything so-"

This time I cut her off with a heavy kiss.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Well I've got the ring." I whispered, bringing out the black box.

She went all round eyed and stared at it, "R-Robbie? Hehe…" she gave a nervous laugh.

"Caterina Valentine, will you marry me?" I asked without hesitation, I'd practiced so many times that hesitation was impossible.

"Yes…I love you Robbie" she catapulted herself on top of me, knocking us both over.

She said yes.

Yes.

I'm engaged.

To Cat Valentine.

I looked up at her grinning; she smiled back and kissed me deeply.

I took her hand and put the ring on her finger.

She stared at it, a silver ring with chips of ruby in it.

"It's beautiful Robbie…" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Cat? Why are you crying?" I asked, wiping the tear away with my thumb.

The feelings of happiness were replaced with worry.

Maybe she felt like she had to say yes.

Maybe she didn't want this at all.

"I'm so happy Robbie!" she told me, wrapping her legs around me and kissing me again.

I pulled us both up, "Me too."

We stayed curled up for a moment and then slowly got up.

Cat shivered again.

I took off my jacket and handed it to her, Cat smiled.

"I love you Cat" I said again.

She smiled and kissed me again, "I'm engaged!" she said happily as it began to rain and we made our way to my car.

"Yeah…we're engaged"

It felt weird speaking those words.

A few years ago I was the geek no-one liked.

Now I was engaged with a firm group of friends and soon I'd be a step dad and a husband.

Almost unbelievable.

I looked at Cat who was catching raindrops on her tongue.

Almost.

**This was going to be the last chapter but I've decided to do one more, this took me ages.**

**I haven't actually eaten today because I was so busy planning the ending and everything.**

**I go back to school tomorrow so the last chapter will be up in a few days.**

**Flamekat.**


	54. Good and Bad

**This chapter is just going through their life now, sorry for the delay but you know how it is with school and everything. I may do just one more chapter as I want to make this story 55 chapters to round it off. Maybe from Aidan's point of view? I don't know yet…**

Cat twirled around in circles humming, 'Here comes the bride' over and over.

I groaned, "Baby, if you're gonna sing, then sing a less annoying song" I begged, putting my hands over my ears to blot out the tune that was now stuck in my head.

She giggled, "Okay! Ummm…" she trailed off, trying to think of something else to sing.

She settled for Katy Perry's Firework.

Aidan gave a little mournful wail around his pacifier.

Cat laughed and scooped him up, tickling him under the chin.

He laughed and hiccupped at the same time.

Cat gave a little horrified squeal as Aidan puked all over her for the third time today.

"Aidan! I'm not going to have any clothes left at this rate" she complained, handing Aidan to me and marching off to our room.

I mopped Aidan up and then went after Cat.

I walked into to find her lying on the bed in shorts and a bra looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey baby…" I murmured.

She stared into space still, lost in that little world in her head that she still escapes to now and then.

I gently poked her flat stomach.

She jolted immediately, "Ahhh! Oh, hey!"

I went to get off the bed put she pulled me back down.

"Stay." She demanded fiercely, "My Robbie." She wrapped her tiny arms around me, her back curving as she snuggled into my shirt.

I lay back, practically choking on the amount of perfume Cat had sprayed to get rid of the smell of her clothes from Aidan's sick.

She looked up at me and wriggled about, there's Cat for you, not able to stay still.

I grinned again, "What?"

"We're getting married!" she squealed again.

I rolled my eyes at her.

Why wasn't I excited? I can hear you wondering that.

Don't try and deny that you weren't thinking that you liar…anyway.

We got engaged a month ago, we still haven't told the others, Cat's still at home doing online school and we wanted to tell everyone together and when we were both ready.

Cat's not great at keep secrets so it's just as well she's not at school.

"I'm so happy Robbie! I've never felt this happy before!" she half-whispered, looking a little more serious.

I kissed her forehead, "I'm happy too." I agreed.

She poked my chest and then got up, searching for another top, "It's not fair!" she whined, "He puked on all my clothes!"

I got up and rummaged around, finding her a t-shirt and tossing to her, "I'll go clothes shopping with you, it's Saturday so the mall doesn't close til about 8.00"

Cat had this giddy look on her face, "You'll come clothes shopping with me?"

So happy about the slightest thing.

I nodded, "As a one off though" I sucked my teeth, "Never again"

She finished buttoning up her shirt and nod, "You're the best Robbie!" she yelled excitedly.

I nodded and smirked, "I agree, I am the best." I stated.

She hit me in the face with a pillow and raced out the room laughing.

I walked in to see her on the settee holding Aidan again.

We'd put a cot by the couch so we could keep an eye on him.

Cat didn't trust baby monitors.

When I asked why she said something like, "What if there's a little gnome hiding inside it making baby noises whilst his friend kidnaps babies? Then what?" she had said in this really serious tone and then went back to stroking Ivy.

Talking of Ivy, the damn cat would mooch around and you wouldn't see her for days, then she'd just suddenly appear. With me it's usually when I'm at the top of the stairs, she'll wind herself around my legs, trying to kill me.

"Hey Robbie? Will you help me look for a job?"

A job? What?

"A job?" I spluttered.

"Yep. I need to get a job, I've got the money Mom and Dad left me but it won't be there forever" she pointed out.

"Yeah but-"

"No. I want to work." She said firmly, folding her arms to show she wasn't going to budge.

"Fine. Work as?"

"I don't know…maybe get my acting career off the ground; they're casting roles at the theatre I could audition for them…?"

I shrugged, "Yeah I guess, but not right away. I don't want you to be gone all day right now" I frowned and stroked Aidan's wispy head.

Aidan gave a high pitched giggle.

Cat nodded, "KK, but soon, I want to pay for this wedding, there's no way I'm letting you pay"

"I'll split it with you"

She nodded, "K! Oh! Can I have a pink dress? Or purple? Or blue?" she gabbled breathlessly, "Or do you want this wedding all traditional? White's okay I suppose…"

Aidan suddenly reached up and tugged on Cat's hair.

Cat smiled, "Or how about red?"

. . .

Cat and I had invited Tori, Andre and Jade over to tell them about us being engaged.

"Cat if we just tell them maybe one at a time or something; prepare them it is a big change-"

Cat burst into the room where the others were waiting, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" she yelled excitedly, grabbing my arm and draping it over her shoulders.

I smiled a little awkwardly.

Jade smiled slightly with a slightly confused look on her face, "You two have only been together a few months! What were you thinking Shapiro?" she shifted her icy gaze onto me.

Cat giggled, "I proposed first! Then Robbie did and gave me this ring!" she held her hand and laughed again whilst Tori stared in it in awe.

Even Jade looked jealous and glared at Andre, "Why can't I have a ring like that?"

"We're not getting married!" Andre protested.

Jade snorted, "Excuses, excuses"

Tori was still beaming, "I'm so happy for you guys, that so great!" she went on to ask a bunch of questions which Cat happily answered and they both sat down to talk weddings.

Jade followed them over to give Cat a fierce hug and then returned to where she was sitting previously.

Andre was obviously planning to make a huge fuss of Cat later over this wedding.

Jade was arguing with Andre over wedding rings.

I glanced upstairs; Aidan was taking a nap after being up all last night.

I got up and changed his diaper this time.

Ivy came up and wrapped her tail around my legs, purring, clearly stating that she want food.

I looked at the others who were all engrossed in separate discussions and then followed Ivy through to the kitchen.

. . .

"Why can't Robbie come?" Cat whined persistently, poking Tori's arm to show she was mad.

I smiled; Cat wants to do everything with me.

We're practically joined at the hip.

"Because!" Tori threw her arms up in the air, and then winced, still bruised, "Robbie isn't meant to see your dress! Come on Cat, dress shopping…without Robbie! It's a surprise!"

Cat folded her arms, "Fine…" she grumbled then looked up at me, and "You want to come Robbie?" she persisted, not giving up.

No way was I giving into shopping this time; I've already been clothes shopping with her recently.

She insisted on buying me a coffee so it wasn't all bad.

I shrugged, "Not really. Go have fun with Tori."

Cat sighed, "You're meant to be on my side!" she pouted for a moment and then gave me \a quick kiss, "Fine, I'll come…bye Robbie." She clung onto my hand linking fingers with me and then dropped my hand.

"Bye Kit Kat" I grinned.

Just got out of shopping…yes!

Cat jutted her chin out, "This is stupid…he's my boyfriend, soon to be husband" Cat complained loudly to Tori as they both made their way over to Tori's car, so loud I could hear her through the windows as I sat down with Aidan who was lying on his back on the floor, playing with a dangling toy.

Then again, the window was slightly ajar.

I saw Tori roll her eyes, "Hey! Why don't we get some red velvet cupcakes whilst we're there?" she suggested, trying to get Cat out of her mood.

One of Cat's few weaknesses.

Cat hesitated, "I'm not a little kid…I'm not getting excited about cake" her eyes narrowed and looked at Tori as if waiting for her to offer her something better.

Tori thought for a moment, "I'll pay." She added on.

Cat grinned, "Cupcakes!"

I smirked through the windows whilst Aidan was trying to pull off pieces of the carpet from the floor.

I leant down and picked him up, balancing him on my lap.

He was trying to crawl now, he kind of rolled over and could lift his head up and made this weird grunting noise but he hasn't quite got there.

Cat got all freaked out that he was trying to crawl at five months so we went to the doctors, who then said some baby's crawl earlier than others.

Which is what I told her and she rolled her eyes and said that I didn't know anything about babies.

Then I gloated all the way home.

Then she wouldn't speak to me for being so annoying.

But weirdly as soon as I brought some red velvet cupcakes into our room she suddenly hugged me and begged me for one.

As I said, the cupcakes are one of her few weaknesses.

. . .

"Shut up!" Cat yelled into the pillow as Aidan started wailing again.

Today was one of those bad days.

When everyone's in a bad mood.

Aidan grumpy because he's teething.

Cat's grumpy because she's being kept up all night and because she hasn't got a job and still insists on paying for a huge chunk of the wedding which is still six months away. Plus Aidan's proving difficult to move on to solids.

Oh and there's seven little kittens running round the house which we still can't find homes for.

Trust our luck that Ivy doesn't have three or four kittens like a normal cat but seven instead.

I bet she did that on purpose just to annoy me.

And Tori has brought the case with Beck to court and Cat had to go in to share her side of the story with what Beck's been doing.

We may have to go again but the court doesn't tell you to the last minute, just to make your life harder.

Aidan's wailing and Cat's wailing.

"Robbie! I can't do this…help meeee…"

I pulled her into a tight hug, "You don't have to do this, we're doing this together" I reminded her.

I got up and went through to Aidan, scooping him up; he wasn't waking up so early now, more around nine-ish.

He gave another mournful wail.

"Come on buddy" I bounced him around a bit, "I know it hurts now but you'll be grateful for it when you've got a dazzling smile…like this" I gave him a cheesy grin.

He grimaced in return like he was trying to copy me.

He kept on wailing quietly but his mouth curved upwards, just a little.

Cat staggered over to me, eyes slightly red and smiled softly.

"He always quietens down with you, maybe you should be mom instead" she joked, playfully nudging me.

I laughed, causing Aidan to protest.

"I think I'll leave that to you, don't think I could pull off the red hair" I joked back.

Aidan stretched out one hand towards Cat and made another yowling noise and new tears formed in his eyes.

I handed him to her, "Looks like Aidan wants you to keep being Mom as well"

Cat rolled her eyes, "Glad you're not grumpy as well Robbie, sorry I'm not that much fun at the moment, I'm just tired."

I shook my head, "No need to apologise, I'm going to go take a shower, then you make you some breakfast" I grinned again, "How does that sound?"

"Good." Cat replied sounding a little more cheerful, "Pancakes!" she gave a little'eep!', "Pretty please?"

I nodded, "You just gotta love pancakes"

"Who doesn't?" Cat agreed.

. . .

"What?" Jade snapped when I approached her and Andre who were sitting on a bench in the park.

Jade was throwing stones at the ducks, making crowd cheering noises whenever she hit one.

Andre on the other hand looked uneasy.

I shrugged, "Want to buy a kitten?" I asked, there's no way in hell that Jade would but you just gotta try anyway.

Andre grinned, "I love kittens! They're so fluffy!" he through his hands up in the air.

Cat moment or what?

Jade looked at her boyfriend funny, "You freak"

Andre shrugged, "I'm sure you meant that with love"

Jade gave a low chuckle, "Do I?"

I turned to Andre, "Interested in a kitten? With all that fluffiness?" I tried to tempt him.

He nodded cheerfully, "I'll swing by and look at them, Jade you want to come look with me?"

Jade clapped her hands together, "Yes!"

Andre and I both exchanged a glance.

Jade's face dropped, "And by yes, I actually mean-"

Andre put his hand up; "I ban the word no" he looked at her triumphantly.

Jade shrugged, "Fine, if not no, then fuck off."

Andre frowned at her shaking his head.

Jade raised her eyebrow, "I bet no doesn't seem so bad now, huh?" she gave him a quick kiss, "Loe you and all that crap"

That's Jade for you.

She picked up another rock and aimed it at another unsuspecting duck.

Andre made a lunge for it but she flung it in the air.

It narrowly missed.

Jade cursed heavily and looked at Andre furiously, "Look what you made me do! That duck may have died if it wasn't for you!"

Anyone else would have been scared if Jade had snapped at them like that.

With the exception of Cat, who Jade seemed to have a soft spot for.

Andre just grinned, "Love you too Jade"

. . .

Aidan's first birthday and the wedding were both coming up soon.

One year old already.

Cat got a role in a production.

Which weirdly, Jade wrote.

That girls gonna make it big.

They both are.

Andre ended up buying three kittens and Tori got a couple. Even Jade fell in love it the smallest one.

But that was lonely because she was round at our and it bit me so hard I bled.

So of course then she wanted a 'Robbie Hurter'

We decided to keep the last one.

Aidan named it.

'Kooky' God knows why.

He's learnt a few words.

Two from Jade which he takes great delight in yelling them at people when we go anywhere.

Cat actually attacked Jade when her son told her to, 'Get screwed'

Well it came out as, 'Et crewed'

But we all know what he meant.

I saw him stick his middle finger up at Andre as well but I think that was an accident, because Jade laughed and said something like, you're learning young paddawan.

She loves quoting Star Wars all that stuff.

Which is surprising for someone like Jade.

"FYI my neck still hurts from when you assaulted me" Jade snapped at Cat who was leaning on my arm with Aidan sprawled next to her, head on her knee.

"Don't use bad language around my son" Cat snarled back.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Andre sighed.

Cat glared at Jade, "She started it." She argued childishly.

Aidan looked up suddenly, "No mean to Adey" he stabbed one finger in Jade's direction.

He still hasn't mastered J's.

Jade smirked whilst the almost-one-year-old stood up for her.

"Not finished!" Aidan continued, "Adey, you no mean to momma" he lay back on Cat again.

I laughed lightly.

Cat elbowed me in the ribs, looking annoyed.

I flinched and took my arm away from her shoulders and put my hand where she'd elbowed me, "Cat!"

Cat looked down, looking slightly upset that I'd moved away from her.

"Don't laugh at me"

"I wasn't laughing at you." I responded sharply.

Cat's shoulders slumped, "Whatever." She didn't look at me, she put one hand on Aidan's shoulder, "Come on mister, almost time for bed"

I groaned, she'd said the b word.

Aidan gave a scream, "No!" he yelled immediately.

"Yes!" Cat snapped back irritably, "Please Aidan, you need to have a bath first though"

He sucked his lips in and shook his head again.

Cat sighed and forced a smile, "Yes, you do need a bath, why don't you chose sometimes for bath time?" she suggested.

Aidan's face lit up and he held his arms out to Cat who scooped him up.

I got up, "Want me to help?"

Cat stared back at me icily, "I can manage"

"I know and so can I" I replied.

Andre cleared his throat, looking between me and Cat, both glaring at one another, "Come on Jade, we'd better go"

"But-" Jade began to protest.

"Now." Andre butted in sharply.

She sighed, "Fine."

"Bye you guys" Cat smiled as I opened the door them.

Cat smile fell as soon as they were gone, "Can't you back me up when Jade challenges me?"

She didn't wait for an answer but walked off briskly, Aidan on her hip.

I risked walking into the bathroom ten minutes later, giving Cat some time to cool off.

She glared the moment I walked in, "Thought you said you'd help"

"I was giving you some space"

She continued to rub shampoo into Aidan hair, who was squirming and trying to escape.

"Maybe I don't want space" she fired back.

I sighed, "Well then tell me what you do want"

"Support. Help. Someone who loves me." Cat whispered, "I thought I had those things but now I'm not so sure"

What?

But I haven't done anything wrong, everything's been going great.

I thought.

"Cat, I do love you. That's why I proposed. You love me right? You proposed too"

Cat raked one hand through her hair, she opened her mouth but no words came out.

"You still want to get married?" I asked gently, feeling scared of the response, "I can call it off-"

Cat shook her head forcefully, sluicing Aidan's head with water.

He grabbed a rubber duck and made it attack her hand, "Done yet?" he whined.

Cat nodded, blinking back tears, "Yeah, let's get you to bed"

"Will you read me a story?"

Cat's head drooped even more, "Yeah of course…" she replied wearily scooping him up.

"Momma's a bit tired tonight; can I read you a story instead?" I asked him as Cat wrapped him in a towel.

Cat shot me a grateful look.

Aidan paused, considering the offer, "Okay but it has to be a train story"

"Yeah of course, you gotta love trains" I agreed with fake enthusiasm.

Cat dried him off and dressed him in his PJ's.

"Can I talk to you later when he's asleep?" Cat asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, sure."

I'm pretty sure this isn't the end of our problems.

**Okay, I'm gonna do one more chapter, sorry for the wait. I'm going to continue their life in the last one I decided.**


	55. Small Steps

"You wanted to talk?" I asked Cat as I came down the stairs.

Aidan finally asleep after another three stories.

She nodded, "I'm sorry I've been so…" she stopped think of a word, "…bitchy"

I smiled weakly, "Yeah."

"I just- I don't know, it's just my life isn't going how I wanted it to go. I never saw myself with a son, I don't know if that's good or bad. But sometimes, I wish that Aidan wasn't here."

She's basically saying that we'd be better off with Aidan dead.

"I don't understand it Robbie because I love Aidan and I love you but I don't feel like my life has any meaning to it. I wanted to be a singer; I had a record label interested. Then they ditched me when I got pregnant."

She never told me that.

"Cat, you never told me that." I replied.

She shrugged, "I don't want you to be a part of my problems, it isn't fair on you, it's not my fault I'm such a…a slut" she gasped a herself a little at the end.

She's not.

"No you're not Cat, don't be stupid" I snapped.

She flinched, "Don't call me stupid"

I shook my head, "I wasn't, and it's just a dumb idea that you were ever a slut"

Cat raked one hand through her hair, "I didn't know who Aidan's dad was at first Robbie…it took me a while to work it out"

"Just because you've slept with more than one guy doesn't automatically make you a slut" I pointed out, not about to let her win this.

Cat shrugged, "I feel messed up Robbie, I feel broken" her shoulders slumped, "You're always so great to me and I never do anything nice for you" she paused for a moment, "Why don't you want to break up with me and find someone else who's normal?"

"Maybe I don't like normal girls" I pointed out, "Maybe I want a cute little red head who knows how to make me laugh who likes spending time with me"

Cat's head drooped, "I'm none of those things, and I'm not funny Robbie, I hope you're lucky enough to find someone like that."

Is she breaking up with me?

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm not worth it Robbie" she whispered, "I don't want to hold you back"

"You don't hold me back and I refuse to let you go, you are worth everything"

Cat fiddled with her ring, "Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head, "I'm worried. But not mad. And you're wrong" I gave a small smile.

She gave an uncertain smile back, "You are funny and I'm lucky enough to have already found that girl. And there's nothing you can say or do that's going to make me leave you. So you're stuck with me" I joked.

Cat barrelled herself into me, "Love you…" she murmured, she looked up, and "Do you love me?"

I rolled my eyes and stroked the ring on her finger, "Of course I do you silly girl, that's why we're getting married. You still want to?"

She nodded, "I was checking that you didn't feel like you had to marry me…"

"Wrong again Kit Kat. I do have to marry you. You're mine" I wrapped my arms around her and she gave a happy whimper.

"Yay. Robbie, you're awesome."

It was such a strange thing for her to say to me that I laughed, "Yeah, I am awesome."

Cat pouted, "Now say I'm awesome"

I thought about it for a minute, "No. I'm the awesome one." I teased.

She poked my forehead, "Then what am I?" she looked eager for the answer.

"Cute"

This conversation is so damn cheesy.

I guess Cat was thinking the same thing as I caught her eye and we both started laughing.

. . .

Cat's birthday has been and gone, so has Aidan's.

We didn't really celebrate Cat's we were both so busy with wedding stuff.

Cat made a huge fuss of Aidan though, Andre, Tori and Jade came round to wish him happy birthday.

Aidan's already got his eye on Tori; he said He'd marry her just like Mommy is marrying Daddy. Or something inaudible that sounded like that. The doctor said his speech is developing quickly. Some kids pick it up faster than others.

Andre made the joke that he was beginning to sound like me already.

What with my crush on Tori about three years ago, it doesn't compare to what I feel for Cat though.

Cat looked upset when Andre said that, I hope she knows how much I love her. I used to find her watching me to make sure I didn't go after any other girl when we started dating, as I used to habit of chasing one after the other.

"Park?" Aidan tugged on Cat's top.

"Right now?" she sighed.

"No. "He shook his head, "Food."

"Yep. Why don't you go and find Robbie whilst I make breakfast?"

I heard Cat from the other room.

I walked in and came up behind her.

She jumped and spun round in my arms, then relaxed.

"Oh hey, you scared me" she gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Can you amuse Aidan? I need to finish these pancakes"

I nodded silently.

We always had pancakes, it's like a tradition.

"Momma? Why you say he not my daddy?" he pointed one finger at me.

Cat looked at the floor, "Robbie isn't your daddy Adi"

Adi was what he used to call himself when first started speaking and it just stuck.

Aidan looked confused, "Why not?"

Cat didn't answer.

"Hey buddy, want to watch TV?" I asked him, picking him up and whirling him round, making him squeal.

Wedding soon.

Everything's arranged, there were some problems with catering but Cat got them sorted.

Andre's looking after Aidan.

He's really excited to see, "Uncle Andre" again.

He absolutely adores Jade.

Jade loves Adi just as much as Cat does but she'll never admit that.

"TV!" Aidan yelled excitably, clambering over me as I carried him through to the TV.

I saw Cat smile to herself as we left.

She came through about ten minutes later with some food; I already had Aidan in his high chair.

He's an escape artist in the making.

He's already broken to chairs by somehow managing to snap the front to get out.

Sesame Street was on.

I saw Cat's face light up.

She's still that hyper and bubbly girl.

She tries so hard to hide it after Jade said she wasn't acting like a Mom 'should'

I tried to convince Cat there wasn't a proper way to act and that she shouldn't listen to Jade when she called her ditzy and immature.

But she listened to Jade.

Cat's face dropped quickly when she saw me looking at her.

I put one arm round her and pulled her onto my lap.

She leaned back into me; I could feel her hackles through my shirt because she was so tense.

I put my head on her should, she turned her head slightly to kiss me.

Aidan threw pancake everywhere, managing to get it in Cat's hair who was so absorbed by the cookie monster that she didn't notice.

I picked some of it out of her hair.

A commercial came up for an Elmo toy.

Cat looked at it with longing; Aidan didn't even give it a second glance, still busy splattering food on the floor.

"You want that Elmo toy?" I whispered in her ear, laughing a little at the end.

She still sleeps with her toy giraffe, Mister Longneck.

Though she'd kill me if I told anyone.

She's got the rest of her toys under our bed.

Wouldn't give any to Aidan, they've all got different names and personalities and half of them I gave to her, or rather left on her doorstep before we started dating.

I told her it was me who left them when we got together.

She now refuses to throw them out.

She nodded desperately, "Robbie, I want an Elmo" she clamoured childishly.

I kissed her head, "Who doesn't want an Elmo?"

Cat relaxed into me for a moment then got up.

"You had enough then Mister?" she tickled Aidan under the chin.

He nodded in response.

Cat took his plate away and I took him out his high chair.

"Park!" he demanded.

One of his favourite words.

He loves the ducks.

Cat came back with some bread for the ducks.

She loves them just as much as he does.

Before Aidan was born Cat would drag me down to the park to feed the ducks, even when we were just best friends we still spent a lot of time together feeding ducks.

Once we were best friends.

Now she's going to be my…wife.

Weird.

And we're only eighteen, everything's happening so quickly.

. . .

"Dooks!" Aidan yelled.

He was getting there with his words.

Cat smiled, holding Aidan up on her shoulders whilst he threw bread at the 'dooks'

Cat threw bread to them as well, trying help Aidan throw further.

"Hey Robbie? Could you take Adi for a bit?" Cat asked, walking over to me, Aidan still perched on her shoulders.

She's going to her parent's grave.

The cemeteries near here, she always goes when we bring Adi to the park.

He's scared of the cemetery because Cat always cries when she's there and it freaks him out.

I took off her and held him up as he began throwing bread again.

"Sure you don't want me to come?" I offered.

Cat nodded her head at Aidan, "He doesn't like going"

I shrugged, "See you back at the house?" I kissed her cheek.

She nodded; "Yeah…" she pressed her lips against mine for a moment and then wandered off.

. . .

Wedding rehearsals are boring and tedious.

It's Cat walking up and down an aisle over and over again.

Jade and Tori are brides maids.

Cat chose their dresses…at least Tori's happy with hers…

"Cat! I'm not wearing this! Its…disgusting, an abomination…" Jade went on ridiculing Cat's fashion sense, her language getting more colourful each time.

Thank God Adi was in the other room with Andre.

"Jade it's just a dress" I pointed out.

She raised an eyebrow and turned to glare at me, "What are you saying Shapiro?"

"Nothing!" I squeaked immediately.

Cat laughed, "Jadey stop being mean!"

Jade shot a death glare at Cat who didn't bat an eyelid; she was never scared by Jade.

The girl who's sometimes scared of her own shadow.

"Jade. It's Jade" 'Jadey' snarled, "Not fucking Jadey"

Cat gasped and covered her ears, "That's rude!"

Jade smirked, "You're such a child"

Cat glared back, "Bitch…" she muttered, coming to stand beside me.

"This is boring!" she complained, fiddling with the sleeve of my shirt.

I leaned down and kissed her, "I know…at least Aidan's having fun."

She smiled and nodded.

Andre suddenly burst through the doors, "What is he on? He's totally high!" he yelled, he turned to look at Aidan again and groaned; "Don't crawl away!"

Aidan made some sort of chattering, monkey noise, rolled around on the floor and then started licking the wall.

As soon as he saw Cat he started crawling towards us, Cat walked over and picked him up, spinning him round.

He laughed, his tiny fists flailing in the air.

He reached out for me, "Daddy!"

Everyone suddenly stopped to look at me.

Cat looked down at the floor, Aidan still in her arms.

Jade walked over to us, "Robbie is the father? Poor kid…"

I shot her a glare; "Shut up Jade, come on Adi" I took him off of Cat who gave me an uncertain smile.

Aidan clung onto me for a moment and then turned his interest to Jade who walked him over to Andre.

"I'm daddy" I grinned, kissing Cat's cheek, "I'm feeling the love"

Cat gave me a weird look and smiled, "Sorry about that"

I shrugged, "Why sorry? It's kinda cute"

Cat shrugged, "Yeah but if I let him call you daddy then it'll be difficult to tell him who his real dad is…" she pondered, sounding uncertain, like she was trying not to upset me or something.

Does she think that I get mad at everything?

"You're going to tell him?"

She looked shocked, "Lying isn't right!"

I put my hands up in innocence, "I was only asking"

Cat glanced at my watch, "We can go now? I'm bored of this; we've been here all morning"

"Yeah, let's go take Adi off of Andre"

Cat randomly skipped through to the other room, dragging me along with her.

. . .

"-do you take Caterina to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I looked at Cat who smiled at me shyly and gave my hand a gently squeeze, "I do" I replied, my voice coming out slightly louder than intended.

Cat was wriggling slightly, trying not to bounce on the spot like she usually did.

"And Caterina do you take Robert be you're…"

I didn't hear his words, only Cat peppy reply, "I totally do!" she yelled excitedly.

I saw Jade roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye and Andre smiled at Cat.

"You may now kiss the bride-"

"Yay!" Cat jumped into my arms and kissed me, her mouth slightly open so that her breath collided with mine.

"Eeeww!" Aidan suddenly yelled from where he was sitting in between Jade and Andre.

Andre shhh-ed him and Jade grinned.

Cat eventually broke off the kiss, "Hehe…" she giggled quietly.

. . .

Dancing.

The one thing I don't like about weddings.

I've got two left feet.

Cat's been dancing from the age of two.

She'd reassured me it was just some slow ballroom dance thing, but I still didn't like it.

I watched Cat as she danced with Andre, the best man.

Tori was trying to make conversation with Jade who was sucking her teeth and looking at Andre.

Cat bounced over to me as soon as the song ended, "Hey baby…" she murmured, "Come dance."

She grabbed my hands and placed them on her tiny waist, wrapping her arms around my neck and leading the dance.

She looked up at me, "I love you." She smiled happily, a tear rolled down her cheek, "This is the best day of my life."

I took my hand off her hip and wiped the tears away, "Then why are you crying?"

"Happy tears." She replied in an innocent tone.

"Come on Mr Shapiro, try dancing properly" she complained slightly though still smiling looking down at my feet, trying to guide them using hers.

Didn't think I'd get a free dance lesson on my wedding day.

"But I hate dancing Mrs Valentine" I carried on the game.

Yep. Cat kept her last name, I'm glad.

Cat Valentine.

Perfect name for a perfect girl.

She doesn't agree with me on being perfect.

She did change Aidan's name on the birth certificate.

Aidan Valentiro.

Weird right?

We couldn't decide on whose name.

Cat wanted mine, I wanted Cat's.

Valentine- Shapiro and Shapiro-Valentine didn't seem right.

Valentiro's growing on me though.

Cat laughed a little and then unlinked her arms from around my neck and pulled me over to Aidan who was being fussed over by…well pretty much everyone.

Some of my family are here.

Plus our friends and Cat's neighbours.

The girl's friends with everyone.

She sent an invite to her neighbour's dog.

She got mad at me when I said it was pointless to send it one. She said that Dogs might be able to read, we just don't know.

And then she went to drop the invite off.

The dog's at the wedding actually.

He's been put in a separate room for a while because he went berserk and started eating the hem of Cat's dress.

And her dress really doesn't need to be any shorter.

Cat isn't one for the marshmallow look, as we call it. The traditional big white dress.

She went for a cream dress cut off just a little above her knees with a synthetic rose pinned near the top. Her hair's all curly today. She obviously remembered my obsession with her hair last time it was curly. Ages before we even got close as friends.

Jade looks extremely pissed off about being made to wear a pink dress, but she does look great in it.

Not nearly as great as Cat though.

Tori's in purple.

Cat chose all the dresses.

Cat balanced Aidan on her hip that was fixated with her hair. Put one finger up and poking her wavy hair, watching in awe as her curls bounced.

"Bouncy" Aidan whispered, tugging gently on a handful of hair.

Cat nodded and kissed his forehead.

Aidan squirmed out of Cat's grasp and crawled back to Jade.

She was like his second mom.

Cat grimaced as he crawled on the floor.

Adi was in a miniature suit, it was a pale grey to begin with, now it's patchy brown from the dirt.

I'm in a black tux. My hairs straightened.

But then again I've been straightening it ever since the Saturday detention with the gang, when Cat gave me her gum.

It's funny how wedding make you reminisce like this.

Especially you're own wedding.

I'm married.

I'm a husband…and a step dad.

Cat started talking to Andre so I turned to Jade who was pretty much back to back with Andre and had Tori badgering her, still trying to make conversation.

Tori grinned as soon as she saw me, "Congratulations Robbie!" she squealed hugging me tight, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Yeah. Congrats" Jade tried to sound blunt put she couldn't stop a smile from spreading on her face.

I held my arms out, "Come on, celebratory hug" I coaxed her.

She sighed, "Just because I'm happy for Cat doesn't mean I still don't think she has a knack of either choosing bastards or annoying guys" she muttered, but briefly hugged me anyway.

"Aaaww" Cat teased, Andre at her side who walked over to stand beside Jade.

Cat leant on my arm.

"So where are you guys going?" Tori asked, looking intrigued.

Cat shot her a confused look, "Going?"

"Honeymoon. Aren't you having one?" Tori asked, confused.

Cat shook her head, "I'm not leaving Aidan just yet, and we're going to wait for a bit"

I nodded in agreement to her answer, "It's not fair to leave Adi on his own"

We all looked down at Aidan who was playing with Andre shoe lace.

Cat scooped him up.

Andre looked around, noticing the food on the table for the first time, "Yeah!" he cheered, he grabbed a plate and went to pig out.

Jade sighed and followed him.

Tori stayed with us, we all looked at each other awkwardly.

"Still single?" I asked at last.

Tori nodded with a dejected sigh.

I nodded over to where Jason's, my cousin, was standing. He was with Grace and next to them was Tom, Jason's younger brother, Tom's our age.

"Tom's single"

"I can't hook up with your cousin!" Tori replied, aghast.

Cat bounced a little, "That would be awesome, then you could get married and then we'd all be related!" she gave Tori a little hug, "Go talk to him" she encouraged, smiling as Tori hesitantly walked over.

"I'm a match maker!" Cat yelled happily, hugging me around the waist.

I looked down at her, then at the ring on her finger.

Then smiled.

. . .

I'm so glad that schools over; I haven't really had time to appreciate graduating as I've been caught up in this Aidan/Wedding tornado.

I'm helping out down at the theatre and Cat's trying to get her dream back on track so she can get on her way to a singing career.

Cat.

As in my wife.

We've been married just a little over a year.

That makes Cat nearly twenty.

"I'm back!" I yelled pout, walking through the door.

I came home from the theatre early, Cat texted me telling me to come as soon as possible.

There was a blur of red and then Cat barrelled intro me, burying her face in my shoulder for a moment whilst hugging me tight.

She leaned up and kissed me gently, looping hands with me.

"Hello there" I grinned, kissing her hair, "What did I do to deserve this welcome?"

Cat just giggled nervously whilst looking excited at the same time.

"Everything okay?" I asked, feeling panic rising like I always did when Cat didn't say much.

She usually finds it impossible to stop talking.

She nodded, not letting go of my hand, "I've just got something to tell you…" she said, half nervously, "Sit down first"

"Uhhh okay…" I went to sit down on the couch, her shuffling after me, "So what's bugging you?"

She shifted around a little, "I-I'm pregnant" she finally squeaked after an extremely long pause.

What?

Again?

My baby…our baby?

"Robbie? Are you okay?" she asked, her hand covered mine, "I only just found out, I was took a test because I was worried because that night when we ran out of condoms-"she stopped talking, her face going red.

"Another baby?" I whispered, still in shock.

She nodded, smiling, "Our baby" she added hesitantly, "I've been pregnant just over a week, went to the doctors to confirm it"

I grinned, even though still shocked, I didn't realise that I was so happy, "Congratulations baby!" I picked her up and spun her round, "Another Valentiro to add to the family then?" I joked, kissing her.

She wrapped her legs around me and linked her arms around my neck, "You mean…you're not mad?" she asked in wonder.

"Why would I be mad? I mean, we're married and there's already Aidan-"I stopped because Cat was kissing me.

"I going to be a mom" she whispered.

I smirked, "Baby, you're already a mom" I reminded her, nodding towards the other room where we could both hear Adi playing.

She swatted my arm, "You know what I mean"

I do.

I'm going to be a dad.

Like, biologically.

Oh. My. God.

. . .

Cat was next to me when we fell asleep.

She's not here now.

I waited for a little to see if she'd gone to the bathroom or something.

I eventually got up and I glanced at the clock, 3.47 am.

I stretched out and padded groggily over to the door in some baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I walked across the hall, "Cat?" I whispered, still half asleep.

I suddenly heard a muffled gasp followed by a sob come from in the bathroom.

I put my ear to the door, "Cat? Are you alright?"

No reply.

Then, "Go away"

"What's wrong Cat? What have I done?"

Nothing but another shaky sob.

"Cat, let me in"

"No."

"Tell me what's wrong" I pleaded with her, I squinted through the keyhole and-

I saw a tiny speck of something purple, or black, or red.

I wasn't sure.

But it looked like blood.

I noticed some more.

"Cat open the door!" I raised my voice, "I can see blood!"

"I don't deserve to be worried about Robbie" I answered quietly.

The door banged against the frame as she was obviously leaning against it.

"How could you say that?" I snapped, "Please." I tried to coax her out again.

A tiny bag of anxiety was quickly filling up.

I half knew what was wrong, I hoped I wasn't right.

Please let me be wrong.

The door slowly clicked open and Cat shuffled out, her head hanging and shoulders lipm, tears trickling down her face.

She made another odd gaspy sound.

I followed her back into our room; she threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow, arms wrapped around Mister Longneck.

"I killed it!" She wailed, voice muffled by her pillow.

I was right.

Miscarriage.

She kicked the bed, "It's gone Robbie, it was here and now it isn't

She shook, I sat next to her, unsure of what to do, "Cat-"I started, "I'm so sorry baby, I-"I stopped, unable to think of anything useful to say.

"Let me hug you" I whispered.

She didn't move for a moment and then slowly rolled over and curled into my chest, my shirt was soaked within a few moments.

She settled against me for a minute and then gave me a weak shove, "No, I'm a murderer, leave me alone."

I sighed deeply; I could feel tears welling up.

It was cruel that he or she had been snatched away.

When Cat told me a week ago, of course I started to imagine what they'd be like.

I saw a girl. Cat's hair, maybe slightly curly like mine.

Her big, brown, innocent eyes.

Dimples.

A few freckles across her nose, always laughing, playing around.

Maybe I could have taught her things.

Like how to deal with bullies.

Cheering her up when she's sad, watching Cat introduce her to Mister Longneck.

I love Aidan to bits, but he's not my child.

Some people say that biological parents don't matter, it all about love.

I agree with that, I would have just liked a child to call my own.

"Can you sleep on the couch tonight?" Cat asked quietly, "I want to be alone"

I nodded and kissed her cheek before making my way back downstairs.

Bye bye baby girl.

. . .

Cat had closed up again, not sharing her feelings with me, rarely talking to me, just staring into space and crying.

It feels like she doesn't trust me.

Like we've gone back to square one.

I remember she was so happy when I asked her on that first date.

Aidan being born.

When I asked to marry me and said yes to her proposal.

When we got married.

I looked at her now, she wasn't dying her hair anymore, and vibrant red was now fading back into hazel brown.

I miss the happy Cat.

It feels like her happiness is fading, just like her hair is.

We're back to small steps for now.

I sighed again, glancing at her, still reading a book at the table whilst Aidan sat on my lap, engrossed in the TV.

He asked Mommy what was wrong.

She threw a book at him.

It narrowly missed.

Aidan avoided Cat for the rest of the day, calling her a bad mommy.

This just made her crumple even more.

Cat looked up and met my gaze, giving me a weak smile.

That smile, a ghost of her once happy face that lit up whenever she saw me.

I smiled back and gestured for her to sit with me; she hesitated and then left her book on the table, ruffling Aidan's hair and curling up next to me.

She'd been even more limp since another trial at court

It seems like Beck's winning.

Our lawyer's shit.

Cat looked up at me, "I love you Robbie." Her grip tightened on my shirt, "You'll never leave me will you?" she asked, actually sounding like she was waiting for the answer.

I shook my head and kissed her forehead, "Never ever"

"KK…" she mumbled sleepily, laying her head on my shoulder before drifting off to that world of Cat where only she can go.

She's been like this since her miscarriage, five weeks ago.

We agreed that we'd try again for kids when she feels ready.

But for now, we're sticking to one small step at a time.

One foot in front of the other.

Trying not to stumble.

**Okay, this is officially the end…I didn't really plan for that sad ending but I think it worked out okay. I'll be working on a new Cabbie story this weekend.**

**Sorry for the wait. School kept me busy. Thank you to everyone who read and everyone who's reviewed. It really makes writing worthwhile. I look forward to seeing your comments on this ending. Until another Cabbie story.**

**Flamekat.**


End file.
